La vie va
by Witchia
Summary: Une sixième année mouvementée attend Hermione Granger. Quels sont tous ces secrets qui entourent poudlard ? Venez les découvrir ! Ne tiens pas compte du tome 6 et oui je ne pouvais me résoudre à quitter ce cher château que j’aime
1. Attaque violacée

La fille Jedusor

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire ! Beaucoup de choses s'y produisent même si les pièces de l'échiquier se mettent très lentement en place. J'espère que ça va vous plaire !_

_résumé_ _: Une sixième année mouvementée attend Hermione Granger. Quels sont tous ces secrets qui entourent poudlard ? Venez les découvrir ! Ne tiens pas compte des deux derniers tomes._

_Rating__ : M._

_Disclamer__ : tout est à la grande auteur de Harry Potter sans qui rien ne serait possible, notre chère J. K. Rowling, et grâce aux longs trajets en train, vive la SNCF. Enfin tout… sauf quelques uns de MES personnages. Et bien sûr je ne touche pas un centime de cette fanfiction._

J'arrête de nous ennuyer, place à l'histoire.

La vie va

_Milieu du mois de juillet, Hermione se trouve chez ses parents où elle se prépare sans relâche à sa future 6__ème__ année à Poudlard._

Hermione retira vivement sa plume goût cerise de sa bouche lorsqu'elle vit des pieds dépasser sous la porte. Sa mère ne prit pas le temps de frapper et entra dans la chambre de sa fille.

Comme on peut dire de quelqu'un qu'elle est bien la fille de sa mère on pouvait dire de madame Granger qu'elle était bien la mère de sa fille. Droite et énergique, elle savait convaincre n'importe qui de se rallier à ses causes et ce à coup de discours interminables animés de mille exemples. Une nouvelle fois Hermione allait en avoir la preuve.

« Ma puce, tu as vu l'heure ! Travailler c'est bien mais les vacances c'est aussi fait pour se reposer. Tu ne t'arrêtes pas, c'est vraiment frustrant ; ton père et moi nous ne te voyons que l'été et à Noël, et encore, et tu passes tes journées enfermée dans ta chambre à travailler. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller prendre l'air. »

« Maman ! Gémit la griffondor. J'ai un emploi du temps à respecter ! »

« Non mais regarde-moi cette chambre !! »

Les yeux de sa mère toisèrent la pièce avec horreur.

La chambre s'écroulait sous les livres de magie et les vêtements éparpillés ici et là, seuls les sachets de bonbons n'étaient pas visibles, soigneusement cachés sous le lit dans une boîte qu'Hermione jetterait plus tard hors de la maison. Le pire était sans aucun doute son bureau qui était investi de tubes et potions en tout genre, vomissant leurs mixtures lugubres sur le bois de hêtre.

Hermione se décida à prendre l'air comme sa mère lui avait demandé, elle évitait ainsi un sermon sur l'état de sa chambre. Vous me direz que ça ne colle pas, une Hermione bordélique, mais c'est que vous ne prenez pas en compte le fait que l'on s'habitue à l'utilisation d'une baguette magique, et hors de Poudlard elle ne pouvait pas l'utiliser, elle considérait donc que remettre en ordre de façon moldu une chambre qu'elle n'occupait qu'un mois dans l'année était une pure perte de temps. Elle avait déjà tellement à faire…

« Pour te féliciter d'être sortie de ta caverne je vais te préparer des crêpes (sans sucre bien sûr.) »

Elles sortirent ensemble complices. Sa mère s'étonna un instant de sentir une odeur de cerise ce qui amusa beaucoup la jeune fille.

ooOoo

Hermione était assez anxieuse. Elle s'entraînait à une potion particulièrement difficile qui tombait souvent aux ASPICS. C'était une potion énergisante, quelques gouttes suffisaient pour se remettre d'aplomb et ne pas avoir besoin de manger toute la journée. Etrangement les ingrédients qui servaient à cette potion étaient tout sauf « appétissants ».

Elle arrivait au point culminant : il fallait ajouter trois yeux de cafards au moment où la mixture prendrait un aspect miel et surtout pas une seconde après quand elle redeviendrait violacée. Toute sa concentration était tournée sur le chaudron qui trônait sur sa table de bureau, encore quelques secondes… ça y est..

« Pupuce ! A table ! »

Surprise par cette interruption, elle laissa tombée les yeux de cafard une seconde trop tard. Une épaisse fumée sortit du chaudron recouvrant le plafond à une vitesse alarmante, Hermione se retourna vers le livre pour trouver une façon de se débarrasser de cette fumée et de la mixture sans baguette.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut ? Hermione ? »

Arg !! C'était la panique, sa mère ne devait surtout pas voir ça !! Elle s'élança vers son lit pour trouver une solution. BOUM.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !! »

Le chaudron avait explosé. A présent sa chambre entière était recouverte d'une épaisse glue violacée. Et le pire c'était elle !! Ses cheveux ressemblaient à présent à un chewing-gum géant !! Ses vêtements eux-mêmes étaient englués dans la mixture qui bullait puis se durcit.

Sa mère entra en trombe, affolée par les cris. En voyant les dégâts elle devint elle-même violette de rage.

ooOoo

Il s'était passé une journée depuis son explosion potionnesque digne de Longdubat. Sa mère lui avait depuis formellement interdit tout devoir de potion et elle avait à peine le droit de lire un livre, mais elle s'en fichait. Il y avait bien plus grave…

Malgré des heures sous la douche, différents shampoings et démêlants, et même des produits détergents, le chewing-gum géant qui recouvrait sa tête refusait de s'en aller. Rien ne pouvait le défaire.

Maudite loi sur l'interdiction de l'usage de la magie pour les élèves de premier cycle…

Même sa chambre était inlavable. La potion violette avait durci et s'accrochait partout comme des moules contre des rochers.

« Au moins c'est l'occasion de tout jeter et tout changer ! » S'exclama sa mère, radieuse. « Et puis je vais t'emmener chez mon coiffeur, il va te couper tout ça. »

« Couper… » S'étrangla hermione.

Sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait la jeune brune se retrouva coincée dans la voiture, puis enchaînée au fauteuil d'un coiffeur chic de Londres.

« Sainte Marie, mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à vos cheveux ! » Cria le coiffeur-catho-latino.

« Un petit accident… » rougit Hermione.

Il toucha sans cacher son dégoût les cheveux de la jeune fille.

« A voir ce qu'il en reste ça n'avait déjà pas l'air terrible avant. »

« Mais je ne vous permets pas !! »

Sa mère derrière elle s'exclaffa de rire et se remit à la lecture du magazine people.

Le coiffeur observa attentivement le visage de sa cliente, il encercla ses cheveux pour les cacher. Puis il les relâcha brutalement et ordonna :

« On coupe tout. »

Hermione poussa un petit cri de chiot effrayé. Puis son cerveau se remit en marche.

Après tout elle allait dans une semaine chez la famille Weasley. Elle irait voir un visagomage qui lui referait pousser les cheveux avec une potion. En attendant elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état… Elle ne s'intéressait pas du tout à son apparence mais il y avait quand même des limites !

Des larmes ne purent s'empêcher de couler de ses yeux au moment où sa chevelure toucha le sol. C'était une part d'elle-même qui s'en allait.

Deux heures plus tard.

« Mon dieu… » Murmura Hermione.

Elle était… elle était… ravissante !! Se dit-elle à elle-même. La coiffure mettait vraiment son visage en valeur. Ils étaient coupés très courts, elle n'avait plus que 3-4 cm de longueur de cheveux, pourtant loin de la masculiniser les cheveux courts la rendaient beaucoup plus adulte et féminine.

Sa mère l'enlaça dans ses bras et paya comblée la somme faramineuse au coiffeur.

ooOoo

_Nda : Il est dit que Hermione habite la banlieue londonienne (à mes souvenirs) et ses parents sont tous deux dentistes, je ne sais pas si vous avez une idée des tarifs des dentistes, en particulier à Londres… Ceci me persuade que la famille Granger est largement aisée._

Après cette aventure sa mère l'attira dans toutes les boutiques de vêtements de la capitale, elle semblait tirer un plaisir enfantin à déguiser sa fille comme une poupée, elle qui n'avait jamais pu le faire. Prise au jeu Hermione commença à trouver cette activité amusante et refit totalement sa garde-robe des petites culottes au tailleur.

Hermione donna ensuite carte blanche à sa mère pour la redécoration de sa chambre, elle n'avait pas du tout l'âme d'une décoratrice d'intérieur.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir le résultat car nous étions déjà le 31 juillet, jour d'anniversaire de son meilleur ami Harry et journée de son départ chez les Weasley. Après d'émouvantes embrassades elle emprunta anxieuse la voie des cheminettes.

- Le terriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiartchoum

Horreur et décadence ! Vraiment plus rien n'allait. Si Hermione avait cru au karma et à toutes ses choses stupides, elle se serait dite qu'elle avait vraiment dû mal se comporter dans une vie antérieure. A cause de son éternuement elle se retrouvait, mais où ça d'ailleurs ? Elle scruta les alentours. Un gigantesque hall se dressait devant elle, majestueux, elle s'approcha du centre et vit 5 cheminées accolées, un luxueux escalier de marbre bordé de colonnes, et une secrétaire au coin droit. Elle distingua à travers une porte-fenêtre un salon privé. Au-dessus de la porte était inscrit « LE TERRACIO ».

Elle avait déjà entendu parler de l'endroit, c'était un hôtel sorcier au cœur de Londres, seul le gratin pouvait s'y payer une chambre.

_Non, pas lui._ Les jointures des mains de Hermione blêmirent alors qu'elle serrait son poing. Malefoy père et fils descendaient de l'escalier. Par chance personne ne la reconnut.

Le ministère avait libéré Lucius Malefoy pour « manque de preuves » ; traduction : il avait payé et fait chanter des gens haut placés. Pire possibilité : des gens haut placés étaient au service de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Un homme à la peau basanée et au sourire facile serra chaleureusement la main de Lucius, celui-ci lui fit une moue que l'on pouvait juger d'amical en connaissant le caractère loin d'être exhaustif du mangemort.

Les deux hommes étaient en grande conversation, lorsque l'inconnu chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Malefoy, celui-ci l'entraîna dans le salon privé en laissant son fils traîné derrière eux.

Cet homme n'inspirait aucune confiance à la préfète. Tout en se redirigeant vers les cheminées elle se promit de parler de cette rencontre dès son arrivée au Terrier à Ron et Harry et surtout à Mr Weasley.

_A suivre..._


	2. au Terrier

Chap 2

Lorsque Hermione atterrit dans le salon des Weasley elle put avoir une idée de

l'envergure de son changement physique. La question de Ron donna le ton :

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-il hébété.

« Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Ronald. » Répondit-elle railleusement.

Après le choc les réactions furent très positives et elle se promit de remercier, de façon dissimulée, Rogue pour sa potion collante.

Hermione était arrivée quelques heures avant Harry. Celui-ci serait ramené en voiture par Mr Weasley qui se montra ravi de cette « mission ». Bien sûr celui-ci serait escorté d'une demi-douzaine d'aurors. Hermione s'amusait à imaginer huit sorciers habillés moldus aussi bien qu'à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, vagabondant dans le métro, Maugré Fol Œil en tête de file avec son lobe tournant dans tous les sens.

Imaginer la tête des Dursley était encore plus réjouissant, vraiment c'était bien dommage qu'elle n'ait pas le droit de les accompagner.

Elle décida d'attendre le lendemain pour raconter à Mr Weasley sa rencontre accidentelle avec les Malefoy. Il ne servait à rien d'inquiéter Harry le jour de son anniversaire alors qu'il avait déjà un poids si lourd à assumer.

Pendant la mission secours-Potter la fête s'organisa dans la maison. Il y aurait les Weasley, Hagrid, Tonks, Remus, Maugré et Mondingus.

La mère de Ron se demandait bien ce que Mondingus venait faire à la fête d'anniversaire de Harry, il jura que c'était pour sa protection, la vérité était qu'il n'aurait jamais manqué un festin à l'œil.

Fred et Georges terminaient en haut dans leur chambre leur cadeau. Ginny et mère Weasley préparaient le gâteau pendant que Ron et Hermione mettaient en place la décoration. Ron ne cessait de contempler Hermione comme si elle était la 8ème merveille du monde et devenait aussi maladroit que Neville. Cela flatta l'ego de la griffondor même si elle n'y laissa rien paraître.

Une heure plus tard, la pièce principale était orné d'une banderole JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE RIRY (Ginny avait insisté) qui flottait dans les airs, de cotillons partant dans tous les sens puis qui disparaissaient, et de mini feux d'artifices aux coins de la salle. Le gâteau était soigneusement caché et les cadeaux soigneusement mis en évidence.

Un instant après, Harry arriva avec sa troupe de convives. Cela réchauffa le cœur de Hermione de le voir si heureux. Harry méritait cette fête, depuis la mort de Sirius il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, cela se sentait dans ses lettres et il avait affreusement maigri, il était tant qu'il profite de nouveau de la vie.

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry », salua Hermione.

Le survivant resta sous le choc, tétanisé. Il ne fut pas le seul, Hagrid et Remus ne bougeaient pas non plus. Ce fut en définitif Tonks qui prit la parole.

« Hermione !! Ce que tu as grandi !! Et tes cheveux c'est... Tu es splendide. »

« Merci. Mais ne vous occupez pas de moi, c'est l'anniversaire de Harry aujourd'hui. »

La phrase réveilla le dénommé qui la prit dans ses bras puis alla saluer son meilleur ami et la famille Weasley.

Après un repas royal qui aurait fait tenir un bataillon pendant un mois vint le gâteau, tout aussi gargantuesque. Hermione se demanda si Harry aurait la force d'ouvrir ses cadeaux vu la quantité qu'ils avaient ingurgités et l'état de leurs estomacs. En vérité rien n'aurait pu empêcher à Harry d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Bien que cela faisait 6 ans qu'il en recevait il restait traumatisé de son enfance et plus que personne comprenait la symbolique de cette fête.

La grande majorité des cadeaux furent liés au Quidditch. Exception fut du cadeau de Remus ; le loup garou lui dit de l'ouvrir plus tard et de le garder précieusement. Ron et Hermione ne purent rien tirer de Harry sur la contenance du paquet. Les jumeaux Weasley lui offrirent leur nouvelle spécialité (tout juste sorti des fourneaux) : le tourniquet fou.

Hermione pâlit en voyant la dernière invention, vraiment son année de préfète allait être difficile.

C'était une sorte de petite toupie qui lancée tournait en des directions indéterminées et dès qu'elle atteignait quelqu'un elle le faisait 'tournoyer' jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe.

Le caractère indéterminé faisait que même la personne qui avait lancé le tourniquet pouvait en devenir la cible.

« Une petite partie ? Proposa malicieusement Fred (ou Georges.. ?) »

Il lança l'objet qui se mit à faire des petits cercles. Leur mère était folle de rage et scrutait la toupie comme s'il s'agissait d'une hideuse souris. Ginny fut la première à valdinguer, suivie de près par Georges qui prit un plaisir masochiste à tenter au maximum de tenir sur l'objet, puis vint le tour de Harry qui fit preuve d'une grande adresse mais tomba lui aussi finalement. Mère Weasley jetait des stupefix sur l'objet et divers sorts d'entrave mais rien n'y faisait. Quand l'objet s'approcha de Fol Œil il alla jusqu'à y jeter des sorts impardonnables mais rien à faire il se retrouva lui aussi à tournoyer fiévreusement puis à tomber. A l'instant où l'œil de verre de Maugré fusilla Fred sur place celui-ci comprit que le jeu devait se finir.

« Rit, rit petit canari. »

La phrase-incantation arrêta l'otni (objet tournant non identifié).

« Fabuleux ! » S'extasia Harry.

« La phrase qui l'arrête est programmée par le possesseur du tourniquet fou. Ca va faire un malheur à Poudlard. »

« Et si un certain Néville en possédait un et oubliait la formule ? » Interrogea Hermione.

« Eh bien, dit Georges, roulez jeunesse ! »

La plaisanterie ne sembla pas au goût de la mère des jumeaux. Elle mit fin, courtoisement, à la fête.

ooOoo

Ce soir-là Ginny et Hermione passèrent leur soirée sous la couette à parler de maquillage et de tenues. La préfète se surprit à supporter et même à apprécier une discussion aussi dérisoire.

Le lendemain elle raconta son aventure au Terracio Hôtel. Mr Weasley lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, Malefoy était extrêmement surveillé. Il ne reconnut cependant pas l'inconnu à la description de Hermione.

Trois semaines se passèrent. Trois semaines heureuses. Hermione avait allégé son programme de révision (après des heures de dispute avec Ron) et profitait de ce temps libre pour aller se baigner à la rivière avec ses amis, encourager Ginny au Quidditch qui avait fait d'énormes progrès, et tenter coûte que coûte de garder Harry parmi eux.

L'état de son ami la préoccupait. Il cachait son mal-être mais plusieurs fois dans la journée ses yeux étaient éteints comme si plus rien ne comptait.

ooOoo

Ce matin, une semaine avant la rentrée, les résultats des BUSE arrivèrent chez les Weasley. Les garçons tremblaient comme des feuilles et n'osaient ouvrir les lettres alors que Hermione s'était jetée sur le morceau de papier et avait bu le parchemin comme si c'était la Bible.

« Optimal PARTOUT !! » Hurla la jeune fille. « Et en plus je suis préfète-en-chef !! »

« Je croyais que seuls les 7è années pouvaient être préfet-en-chef », maugréa Ron furieux de l'état extatique de son amie.

« Sache Ron que si tu ouvrais ta lettre tu saurais déjà que Dumbledore a changé le système. A présent il y a deux préfets-en-chef en 7è année et deux en 6è année ; apparemment c'est une mesure de protection... »

Inutile d'expliquer la signification de ce mot. Leur directeur avait jugé plus sage d'augmenter le nombre d'élèves pour les gardes de nuit, les professeurs aussi allaient aider à la tâche de Rusard. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement de punir les petits farceurs et 'somnambules' mais de veiller à protéger les lieux.

« Mais ouvrez donc ces lettres ! » Hurla mère Weasley. Celle-ci était proche de l'apoplexie tant elle attendait les résultats de son fils.

Ron était absorbé par la couleur de la lettre, Harry aussi.

« Et si je te donnais la mienne et toi la tienne. Ca serait sûrement moins dur de l'entendre, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de la lire. »

Harry accepta la proposition.

Leurs notes étaient très encourageantes. Harry avait bien sûr la note optimale en défense contre les forces du mal et aussi en soins aux créatures magiques. Il n'avait pas réussi sa BUSE en divination, cela ne l'étonna pas vu son carnage lors de l'examen. Ron n'avait pas d'optimal mais deux efforts exceptionnels dans les mêmes matières et avait aussi raté la divination.

Hermione se dit que ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains, ils s'en étaient bien tirés.

La mère de Ron manqua de l'étouffer de bonheur. Pendant son calvaire, Ginny susurra à Harry qu'elle ferait exprès de manquer ses BUSE pour éviter ces infâmes embrassades. Il l'approuva d'un signe de tête.

Cette soirée fut marquée d'une nouvelle fête.

Toute la maisonnée s'endormit profondément lorsque les festivités se terminèrent à minuit. La toupie avait fait des ravages sur leur fatigue.

Hermione elle ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Elle avait pris un peu de retard. Elle révisa au clair de lune sur le bureau en face de la fenêtre dans la chambre de Ginny. Celle-ci dormait trop pour s'en apercevoir et stopper le travail de la nouvelle préfète-en-chef.

Une lueur bleue au dehors attira son attention. C'était étrange, on aurait dit un animal transparent. Elle fit plus attention et remarqua Harry, il faisait gambader son patronus.

Elle descendit le rejoindre.

« Coucou Harry. »

Le patronus disparut. Le jeune homme avait reçu l'autorisation par le ministère de faire usage de sa magie en dehors de Poudlard.

Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, regardant au loin.

« Moi aussi il me manque. »

Harry était renfermé sur lui-même, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il restait fixé à l'horizon, ses yeux émeraude dans le vide.

« Tu as envie d'en parler ? »

Après tout elle ne pouvait pas obliger son ami à lui parler. Elle devait respecter son silence.

Pour toute réponse il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux. Hermione lui caressa ses cheveux de manière matérielle. Inconsciemment elle essayait de les coiffer. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant qu'un son ne s'échappe du survivant.

« En fait », murmura Harry, « je ne le connaissais pas. »

« Je n'ai pas pris le temps de le connaître. J'aurai dû tout faire pour le voir le plus possible ces deux dernières années, mais au lieu de ça j'ai fait renaître un monstre et j'ai vécu ma petite vie d'adolescent égoïste. »

« Harry... » Murmura Hermione. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Personne n'aurait pu dire ce qui allait se passer. »

« J'aurai dû le sauver », sanglota-t-il.

Hermione serra Harry dans ses bras. Elle versa des larmes, elle se sentait aussi fautive que lui. Néanmoins ce n'était pas la même chose. Harry lui avait perdu sa famille une seconde fois.

« Tu sais Hermione. La prophétie dit que seul l'un de nous deux survivra, soit moi, soit Voldemort. »

« Harry tu vivras, j'en suis persuadée. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'une telle prophétie existe. Je ne sais pas comment mais tu vaincras Vol...demort. »

« Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas aux prophéties et à toutes ces superstitions débiles. » Sourit Harry.

« Harry, je suis une sorcière ! Des milliards de personnes ne croient pas à l'existence des sorciers alors je peux bien faire quelques entraves à ma logique. »

Harry acquiesça.

Elle avait réussi à lui redonner le moral pour quelques temps. Pour cela Harry l'embrassa. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis repartit en direction de la maison.

« C'est juste pour te remercier de ton amitié. » Expliqua-t-il.

C'était inutile. Hermione l'avait bien compris.

Elle dormit paisiblement cette nuit-là.

_A suivre..._

Me tapez pas ! Me tapez pas ! C'est bien un Drago/Hermione.

Pour la petite histoire j'ai été trop triste que Sirius meure. J'en ai même pleuré. Donc je voulais parler de lui pendant un chapitre.

Bon, sur cette note d'espoir passons au chapitre suivant.

Reviews,

Reviews,

Reviews,

Reviews,

Reviews.


	3. Victoria

Chapitre 3 :

Trois jours avant la rentrée Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione allèrent faire leurs courses au chemin de traverse.

Ils y croisèrent Dean et Seamus qui bavèrent littéralement sur Hermione. La griffondor ne se rendait plus compte du changement brutal qui s'était opéré en elle et s'étonnait de ses regards et chuchotements des élèves de Poudlard dans la rue.

Elle se surprit même à se demander si elle n'était pas paranoïaque. Ron fulminait de jalousie et se collait à son amie.

Après les achats essentiels elle s'arrêta à la librairie pendant que ses amis étaient au magasin de Quidditch. Il lui restait tant de livres à lire... et pourtant elle aurait facilement pu travailler dans la boutique dont elle connaissait la moitié des manuscrits.

Le magasin était vide, elle s'attarda dans la section magie noire. Bien sûr elle était beaucoup moins remplie que la réserve de Poudlard mais contenait certains manuscrits très intéressants.

« Faites-vous pousser des griffes aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs... » Lut-elle à haute voix. « Non merci, j'ai déjà eu des griffes en deuxième année et le look Catwoman ne me va indéniablement pas. »

ooOoo

Le jour de la rentrée.

Ah, la rentrée ! Jour merveilleux où tout vole partout, où l'on ne retrouve plus rien, où ce fichu chat a décidé de se cacher histoire de nous emmerder encore plus, et où une Ginny vous demande toutes les dix secondes quelle robe lui va le mieux 'la verte ou la bleue ? La bleue ou la verte ? Mais réponds-moi Hermione !!' alors que ça fait des semaines que vous avez réservé votre tenue de rentrée empaquetée comme neuve.

Jour glorieux où vous vous dites : putain de merde où est ce fichu devoir de vacances de potion !! malgré le fait que vous aviez tout ranger la veille comme toute brave Granger qui se respecte, mais que comme une idiote vous n'aviez pas pensé que Fred et Georges videraient vos bagages la nuit pour tout cacher partout dans la maison histoire d'organiser une grande chasse au trésor.

A mort les jumeaux...

Finalement à coup d'accio de mère Weasley pendant plus de deux heures toute la petite bande partit pour King Cross avec toutes ses affaires ou presque.

Etrangement l'accio marcha même pour Pattenrond... Bon à savoir...

Hermione portait des bottes en cuir mat, une jupe noire de velours lui arrivant à mi-cuisse et un top marron cuir ; son insigne de préfète-en-chef étincelait sous le soleil de ce 1er septembre. Sa coupe de cheveux courte assez garçonne lui donnait un air assuré et extrêmement féminin ; pour le maquillage elle avait opté pour la discrétion avec un gloss très léger pour mettre en valeur son sourire aujourd'hui doté d'une belle dentition -comme quoi elle devait beaucoup à son professeur de potion responsable à son insu des changements physiques de Hermione.

Dans le Poudlard Express les quatre griffondors s'installèrent dans une cabine très vite rejoints par Luna et Neville.

Hermione crut que Neville allait s'évanouir quand il la vit, et il tomba bel et bien dans les pommes quand il apprit que c'était elle ce qui fit bien rire tout le monde.

Luna mit cette transformation sous le compte d'un vers qui entre dans le cerveau, contrôle nos décisions et nous fait faire toutes sortes de choses, Ron répondit qu'il serait ravi d'avoir ce vers avec en plus un autre qui ferait pousser de l'argent.

« Le devoir m'appelle les amis. » Dit-elle. « Je dois voir Mc Gonagall pour la réunion avec les autres préfets-en-chef sur notre nouveau travail. A tout à l'heure. »

Tous la saluèrent, elle traîna des pieds pour entendre leur discussion, Ron la déclara « trop sexy ».

Après avoir traversée tous les wagons avec son lot de chuchotements à son passage elle se retrouva devant la porte du wagon des professeurs.

Hermione ressentait à présent une certaine honte devant sa tenue et regretta de ne pas avoir mis sa robe de sorcier avant, c'était une chose d'être devant des élèves, la plupart plus jeune qu'elle de surcroît, et une autre d'être devant des professeurs ; son sang se glaça en pensant que Rogue serait certainement là. La mode sorcière était beaucoup plus sobre, elle s'arrêtait à l'époque victorienne. Elle hésita à faire marche arrière.

Après un profond soupir elle prit son courage à deux mains, tapa à la porte et l'ouvrit. A son grand soulagement il n'y avait que le professeur Mc Gonagall et les deux 7è année.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » Demanda son mentor.

« Dans ma lettre avec l'insigne il était marqué que je devais venir vous voir... » Répondit-elle soudain très gênée.

« Miss Granger ?? » Questionna la professeur tétanisée ; elle retira ses lunettes, les nettoya puis les remit.

« Désolé pour mon retard. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre homologue de 6è année n'est pas encore arrivé », dit-elle le nez retroussé.

Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, le professeur Mc Gonagall la dévisageait comme un médecin examinerait un malade. Un silence pesant s'installait dans la pièce.

Elle fut presque heureuse de voir Malefoy arriver.

« Bonjour, je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre. »

Son ton n'était pas celui d'une question rhétorique polie mais d'une affirmation, il toisa du regard la pièce et s'arrêta sur Hermione. Il la contempla des pieds à la tête puis s'arrêta sur son visage. En une seconde son regard de désir passa à celui de dégoût. Draco lui fit un signe de tête poli puis se retourna vers Mc Gonagall.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes au complet je vais pouvoir commencer. Vous serez répartis en binôme les deux couples à l'opposé dans le château. Les 7è années, miss Gate de serdaigle et miss Bone de Poufsouffle vous serez prêt de l'entrée des poufsouffles, et les 6è année miss Granger de Griffondor et monsieur Malefoy de Serpentard vous serez prêt des cachots. A présent je vais vous expliquer vos tâches, vous aurez une garde d'une heure par nuit dans les couloirs, vous devrez enlever des points aux élèves qui ne respectent pas le règlement et ce de manière justifiée et adéquate ! Présenter les lieux aux premières années et donner le bon exemple. »

Mc Gonagall insista particulièrement sur ce dernier point, elle posa un regard insistant sur Malefoy, puis sur Hermione ce qui blessa la jeune fille.

« Chacun présentera les lieux à sa famille respective, ensuite vous me rejoindrez à mon bureau pour que je vous montre vos nouvelles chambres. »

Hermione observa les filles de 7è année, elles avaient l'air de déjà bien se connaître et de s'apprécier. Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser une question bien que connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Est-on obligés de changer de chambre ? »

Elle resterait bien dans le dortoir des filles.

« Oui miss Granger, vous êtes obligée ! Prenez cela comme un privilège plutôt que comme une punition. »

Elle ajouta en voyant l'air minée de son élève.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ais choisi les binômes. Si vous n'êtes pas contente allez-vous plaindre aux professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue. Il faut croire que mon opinion n'a que peu de valeur ici. Maintenant sortez d'ici et allez vous habiller. »

Les élèves ne se firent pas priés. Malefoy bouscula brutalement la griffondor et partit devant.

_Quel sale caractère…_

De retour dans la cabine Ron lui demanda qui étaient les autres préfets-en-chef.

« Katie Bone, Elisa Gate et Malefoy. »

« Malefoy !! Cette sale fouine est préfet-en-chef ?? » Hurla Ron. « Comment a-t-il fait ? »

« Apparemment Rogue a insisté pour faire accepter son protégé. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Mais son père est un mangemort avéré ! ! » Continua Ron dont les oreilles rougissaient.

« Je te rappelle qu'il a été libéré cet été. » Répondit Hermione.

« C'est n'importe quoi, » ajouta Harry. « Ils savent très bien que c'est un mangemort, il m'a attaqué, il nous a tous attaqués. Comment ont-ils pu le libérer ? »

« Il parait évident que le ministère même s'il reconnaît à présent le retour de Vol…demort, » déglutit Hermione, « est rempli de personnes plus que douteuses qui ont fait pression sur le jury. Peut-être même ont-ils utilisé l'Imperum… »

Des cris stridents les arrêtèrent dans leur discussion, en une seconde ils avaient sorti leur baguette vers la porte à présent ouverte.

« Hermione !! » Hurla Lavande. « Mon dieu, tu as coupé tes cheveux !! Ce que tu es belle !! »

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je n'arrive pas à y croire…. » Répétait sans fin Parvati comem un disque rayé.

Au bout d'une demi-heure chiffon qui dégoûta les garçons, Hermione finit par se débarrasser des pipelettes. Elle avait un semblant de pitié pour ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ils discutèrent le reste du chemin. Sans s'en rendre compte ils étaient déjà aux portes de Poudlard.

ooOoo

Tout le monde s'assitdans la grande salle qui était comme d'habitude magnifiquement décorée.

« J'espère qu'ils seront rapides pour la répartition, » répliqua Ron, « qu'est-ce que j'ai faim !! »

« Tu as toujours faim, » rigola Harry.

« Ben oui, je suis en pleine croissance, » se justifia le roux.

C'est vrai que Harry et Ron avaient pris chacun 20 bon cm cet été et, et bien, n'avait plus 11 ans ! Les filles jetaient des regards lourds de sous-entendus à Harry qui jouait l'aveugle, il fallait avouer aussi que pour une fois le survivant avait le beau rôle dans la presse.

Ces mêmes filles jetaient des regards assassins à Hermione.

_C'est bien la première fois que je suis autant jalousée_, pensa-t-elle.

Et encore plus extraordinaire, autant (ou presque) de regards masculins étaient tournés vers elle et jalousaient Harry et Ron

Harry s'en rendit compte en entendant des chuchotements de serdaigles derrière lui.

« Tu es devenue une véritable star Hermione ! »

Elle sourit en même temps qu'une boule s'insinuait dans son estomac, elle se sentait très intimidée.

A ce moment-là les première année furent introduits dans la salle et la répartition débuta.

Le petit groupe suivait distraitement ce rituel, applaudissant fortement dès qu'un élève rejoignait leur maison.

La foule des première année se réduisait lentement et une présence, une fille plus grande que les autres, se faisait à présent remarquée.

« C'est qui cette fille ? » demanda Ron, on en me fera pas croire qu'elle a 11 ans.

« C'est sûr, » acquiesça Dean, « elle est bien trop... »

-« Développée, » déglutit Ron. « Et trop grande. »

Tous les garçons acquiescèrent. Hermione jaugea la fille, elle ne la trouva pas belle du tout, très commune. Elle était très grande avec de longs cheveux bruns, une peau pâle et une maigreur de 'petite bourge de magazine'. Elle devait avoir leur âge, peut-être plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? » Demanda négligemment Ginny, le regard dur.

Après plusieurs minutes le dernier élève était réparti à poufsouffle. Il ne restait plus que l'inconnue et Hagrid à la porte de la grande salle. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle.

Comme pour répondre aux interrogations de tous, Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Je vous présente Victoria Dopton qui nous vient de Durmstrang. Plusieurs d'entre vous connaissent déjà l'école grâce au tournoi des trois sorciers qui a eu lieu il y a deux ans. Miss Dopton va entrer directement en 6è année, je vous demanderai de lui faire le plus chaleureux accueil. Venez miss, le choixpeau va vous répartir. N'ayez pas peur, il ne mord pas. »

Impressionnée elle avança doucement jusqu'à Mc Gonagall, sa démarche était légère, elle avait quelque chose de… royal ; c'était une impression difficile à expliquer. La sous-directrice lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête avec un maigre sourire. La tension dans la pièce était palpable, tous les garçons voulaient la jolie brune dans leur maison. Au fond de la pièce les professeurs observaient la fille plutôt comme une créature étrange ce qui rassura Hermione sur sa mauvaise impression.

Victoria ferma les yeux.

« GRIFFONDOR ! » Cria le choixpeau.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements salua l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Les mains tambourinaient sur la table de Griffondor et les voix hurlaient de joie. La nouvelle élève paraissait ravie et alla s'asseoir à coté de Harry, en face de Ginny.

« Bonjour tout le monde, » dit-elle avec un chaleureux sourire. « Ca me fait très plaisir d'être ici. »

« Ca... nous fait... très plaisir... aussi, » balbutia Ron rouge cramoisi.

Hermione enrageait, quand elle pensait à ce crétin qui l'avait insultée de « traître », de vendue, de prostituée quand elle était allée au bal avec Viktor, et le voilà qui accueillait avec un filet de bave cette fille dont il ne savait strictement rien et qui venait elle aussi de Durmstrang.

« C'est étrange que tu n'arrives qu'en sixième année. » Dit Ginny, toujours avec le même ton négligeant et sévère. « Pourquoi as-tu quitté Durmstrang ? »

Hermione était contente, elle n'était pas la seule à être méfiante.

« Ginny ! » Reprocha Harry. « Sois plus gentille voyons. »

« Oh non, c'est normal que vous vous posiez la question. » Répondit Victoria. « En vérité c'est assez… douloureux… »

Son regard était fuyant et ses épaules voûtées. Harry lui assura qu'elle n'avait pas à se justifier mais elle insista. Tous les élèves aux alentours attendaient ses paroles

« En fait mes parents ont été tués la semaine dernière. »

« Je suis désolée, » dit Ginny sincèrement.

« Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Mes deux parents étaient aurors et ils ont été tués par des partisans du seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est très dur mais… enfin quand ses deux parents sont aurors… J'avais peur tous les jours de les savoir morts et voilà, c'est arrivé.

Et même si Durmstrang n'est pas un repère de mangemorts comme on peut l'entendre on ne peut nier qu'il y en ait pas mal, le nouveau directeur m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait assurer ma sécurité, qu'il serait plus sûr que j'aille à Poudlard. Il n'est pas bon à Durmstrang de revendiquer de souhaiter être auror. En tout cas le professeur Dumbledore a été très gentil de m'accueillir, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sinon… »

« Tes parents ont été tués par Tu-sais-qui ?! » Hurla Ron.

Ginny lui envoya un violent coup de pied sous la table

« AIE !! Ca fait mal !! »

« Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu moins Toi pour une fois Ron ! Elle vient de perdre ses parents et tu remues le couteau dans la plaie. Imbécile ! »

Il se massa son genou douloureux.

Hermione s'en voulait profondément, elle avait été jalouse du physique de Victoria et n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Elle s'était vraiment mal conduite.

Harry prit la main de Victoria dans la sienne pour la réconforter. Ses deux-là partageaient la même peine, la perte de parents, d'êtres chers récemment.

Chacun se présenta à Victoria.

-« Ah oui Hermione Granger, j'ai entendu parler de toi. Tu es sortie avec Viktor. Quelle chance. Je ne le connaissais pas bien, c'était dur pour une fille de l'approcher avec sa troupe de 'pom pom girls' hystériques mais il avait l'air sympa. »

« Il l'est, » assura-t-elle entre deux bouchées de Pouding. « On continue de s'envoyer des lettres de temps à autre. Mais dis-moi c'est étonnant, tu parles anglais avec un accent parfait. »

« C'est que ma mère est… était anglaise ; on parlait souvent anglais à la maison. »

« Moi c'est Ron Weasley ! »

« Enchantée Ron. »

« Et tu connais forcément Harry. »

Victoria releva un sourcil interrogateur puis regarda attentivement Harry. De toute évidence elle cherchait où elle avait pu le voir.

Harry fit un petit mouvement de tête qui laissa voir sa cicatrice.

« Ah ! Harry Potter !! Enchanté ! Tu es une légende. »

Harry ne s'étonna pas de ce ton enjoué, il en avait l'habitude. Seule Hermione trouva louche la réaction de Victoria.

_Quelque chose cloche… Mais quoi…_

Son ton sonnait faux, elle mentait ou cachait quelque chose, elle en était persuadée.

« J'espère que vous savourez le repas miss Dopton, » dit Nick-quasi-sans-tête qui passait par là.

« Oh Oui, je le savoure Nick » répondit-elle le narguant le sourire aux lèvres. « J'ai croisé Sir Nicholas hier, je suis là depuis ce week-end » ajouta-t-elle pour répondre au visage étonné de Ron.

ooOoo

A la fin du repas Dumbledore reprit la parole :

« A présent que nous avons tous bien mangé j'espère avoir votre attention. Je vous demande de saluer votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal : Mme Parkinson. »

_A suivre..._

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'avoue que je suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous pensez de ma très chère Victoria. Alors Hermione : jalouse ou intuitive ? Et surtout j'adore mon professeur de DCFM !! Parkinson à l'attaque !!


	4. Premier jour

Kikoooo

Grrr le site ne voulait pas de mes documents…. A mort ffnet !

Oups ! Toutes mes excuses ! Je croyais avoir déjà mis cette information sur Parkinson (vous verrez bien laquelle) dans l'ancien chapitre. Mais bon ce n'est pas grave ! lol. Pardonnez-moi !

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ça fait hyper plaisir !! Je vous y réponds directement mais je tiens aussi ici à vous dire un grand merci : thanks à Kri, Octo, Hilary, Flo, 'tite mione, et jay ! Mais aussi à tous les lecteurs anonymes, et oui si j'écris ce n'est pas seulement (même si ça fait hyper plaisir et que je suis hystérique quand j'en reçois une) pour les reviews c'est aussi pour vous faire passer un bon moment.

Bon, j'arrête là. Aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas je continue aussi mes autres fics à côté ;-)

Place au chapitre !

Chapitre 4 : premier jour

_Je vous demande de saluer votre nouveau professeur de DCFM : Mme Parkinson._

Un millier d'yeux se figèrent sur Pansy puis rapidement rejoinrent la gauche de leur directeur. Une figure fantomatique sortit alors du mur et alla s'asseoir à une chaise vide au côté des professeurs. Les élèves restèrent interdits sous le choc puis éclatèrent de rire.

« A mon avis, » dit Dean, « vu comment notre professeur commence l'année on va la retrouver six pieds sous terre ! »

« Dumbledore a engagé un fantôme ! » S'exclama Ginny. « Je croyais que ceux-ci choisissaient à leur mort le lieu qu'ils voulaient hanter puis ne pouvait plus changer d'endroit... on ne l'a jamais vu avant. Tu crois qu'elle est morte récemment ? » Demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas, elle n'en a pas l'air. » Répondit-elle.

On apercevait à travers le voile blanc les traits tirés de leur nouveau professeur, elle devait avoir dans les 150 ans à sa mort. Ses yeux étaient perçants et glacials. Elle portait une robe classique très banale qui devait résister à toutes les époques.

« J'ai déjà lu », ajouta Hermione en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de dire qu'elle ne savait pas quelque chose, « qu'avec de puissants sorts on pouvait changer de maison un fantôme. »

« En tout cas j'aimerai bien savoir comment elle va partir d'ici un an » pouffa Ron.

Les plaisanteries allaient bon train, Pansy n'y échappait pas. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil sur la serpentarde, Malefoy semblait s'y donner à cœur joie.

Mme Parkinson arrêta ce remue-ménage d'une voix autoritaire et juste :

« Bonjour à tous. Cela fait à présent plusieurs siècles que j'ai consacré ma vie à l'éducation. Pour votre information je viens des Etats-Unis où j'enseignais dans une famille comme tutrice. Je suis au courant que vous avez eu de nombreux professeurs les années précédentes aux niveaux très variés... » elle laissa sa phrase en suspens « Cette année j'espère vous donner les bases suffisantes pour que vous puissiez convenablement vous défendre en ces heures sombres. Sans vouloir dénigrer les matières de mes collègues je dois dire que je considère cette matière comme primordiale, vous ne devrez en aucun cas la négliger. Nous en rediscuterons en cours. Passez tous une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

A ce que leur professeur venait de leur dire ils doutaient qu'il puisse y avoir le moindre lien de parenté entre elle et Pansy. En même temps la famille Parkinson était une très ancienne famille sorcière, tous ses membres n'avaient pas dû être mauvais.

ooOoo

Hermione conduisit les première année en leur récitant sur le trajet mot pour mot le règlement de Poudlard ce qui produisit une certaine pâleur chez les nouveaux venus. Puis elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Mc Gonagall.

Draco était déjà là affalé dans un fauteuil et semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Elisa Gate était aussi présente et observait les boiseries d'un air distrait.

« Miss Gate vous attendrez ici et laisserez entrer miss Bone » dit la directrice des griffondor, « le temps que je présente à ces deux jeunes gens leurs nouveaux quartiers. Vous deux, suivez-moi. »

Ils arpentèrent les couloirs, passèrent devant le bureau de Dumbledore puis tournèrent à gauche au niveau d'une armure, au bout de quelques pas ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau sur leur droite montrant un paysage hivernal avec une pie sur un arbre.

« Hiver mentholé. »

La pie tira sur une branche et un passage s'ouvrit.

La salle principale était assez grande. Sur leur droite en trouvait un coin repas avec une table et quatre chaises. Sur leur gauche il y avait une cheminée entourée d'un canapé et de deux fauteuils, un rouge et un vert ; À coté on trouvait un bureau face à une large fenêtre.

Le tout était très boisé, dans l'esprit de Poudlard. Deux portes faisaient face à la porte d'entrée : la boiserie de la porte de gauche représentait un serpent, celle de droite un lion.

« Vos affaires ont déjà été installées dans vos chambres » précisa Mc Gonagall.

Hermione éprouva une pointe d'amertume à l'idée que ses lourdes valises aient été portées par ces pauvres elfes de maison.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall se planta devant eux le visage sévère :

« J'espère que cette année vous apprendra le respect et la tolérance ! Alors ne vous entretuez pas ! Et je vous rappelle que les tours de garde sont OBLIGATOIRES, et OBLIGATOIREMENT FAITS A DEUX ! Un rapport aura lieu tous les mois avec les autres préfets-en-chef, vous organiserez aussi les fêtes, et aurez la responsabilité de vos maisons en cas... d'attaque. De plus je précise, même si c'est j'en suis certaine d'une totale évidence, que ces locaux sont les vôtres, et non pas des dortoirs de seconde zone pour vos camarades. Les visites fortuites sont autorisées tant qu'elles restent rares et ne dérangent pas votre voisin. »

Elle jeta un regard noir à Draco et repartit.

Hermione et Draco ne s'adressèrent pas un mot et allèrent directement s'enfermer dans leurs chambres respectives.

Hermione fut éblouie par sa beauté. Sa chambre n'avait rien à voir avec le style victorien du château, c'était une pièce au style épuré de Stark, son décorateur préféré. C'était tout simplement bouleversant de beauté, d'ordre et de simplicité.

Il y avait l'essentiel vital sous leurs lignes les plus pures et stylisées, un lit, trois murs de bibliothèque qui se fondaient parfaitement dans le décor, un bureau, et une grande armoire blanche qui supportait tout juste sa masse de vêtements. Sur la droite il y avait une porte à demi transparente qui donnait sur la salle de bain digne d'un hôtel 5 étoiles.

Hermione se souvint soudain d'avoir déjà vu plusieurs années auparavant cette salle de bain dans un livre d'architecture moderne et elle se demanda comment ils avaient rendu ces lieux si proche de son idéal.

Elle se demanda aussi vaguement si la chambre de Draco était pleine d'objets de torture, de bocaux formolés et de photos de filles nues ; mélange intéressant.

Elle s'allongea dans son lit -deux places évidemment, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle- et respira profondément la douce odeur de lilas des draps. Il était déjà tard, elle s'endormit aussitôt.

ooOoo

Le lendemain matin, 6h.

Hermione se réveilla d'excellente humeur. Comme d'habitude Pattenrond miaula avidement, elle lui donna sa boîte de Ron-Ron et de l'eau fraîche.

Elle avait presque oublié que son pire ennemi vivait dans le même lieu lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte pour sortir manger. Ses yeux balayèrent la salle du regard : pas de Malefoy.

_Il doit encore dormir._ C'était vraiment une journée parfaite.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune où Ginny était la première arrivée de la bande. Elle lui raconta en détail sa chambre et Ginny lui fit promettre de l'emmener la voir un de ces jours.

« D'accord mais qu'une fois, on n'a pas le droit d'emmener du monde normalement. »

« Décoince-toi Hermione, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il y a quatre chaises. »

ooOoo

Leur premier cours fut des plus ennuyeux, Binns ne lâchait pas ses gobelins et semblait plus mort que jamais. Harry et Ron s'accrochaient tant bien que mal pour ne pas s'endormir tandis que Seamus ronflait déjà. Victoria ne lâchait pas Binns des yeux comme hypnotisée : Hermione la soupçonna de dormir les yeux ouverts.

Au cours suivant Mc Gonagall les harcela avec les ASPICS qui approchaient à grand pas, leur conseilla une dizaine de livres (aussi gros que des encyclopédies) sur les métamorphoses à lire avant Noël et leur donna trois parchemins à rédiger pour la semaine prochaine. Hermione se remercia d'avoir déjà lu tous les livres, à part un qui lui avait échappé ! De leur coté Harry et Ron furent effondrés devant la masse de travail que leur avait donné cette « vieille sorcière » selon leurs mots.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, » dit la préfète-en-chef, « ce n'est pas si compliqué le dualisme astrale cantalien ! »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent dépités.

Hermione perdit sa bonne humeur au repas de midi, comme tous les griffondors. Leur prochain cours était double cours de potion avec le professeur Rogue. (Niark niark niark)

ooOoo

Rogue agrippa la griffondor par le col et la traîna deux rangées plus bas :

« Non Melle Granger, vous allez vous mettre avec monsieur Longdubat. »

Neville rougit fortement et n'osa pas regarder Hermione ce qui n'aidait pas à la préparation de la potion dont la formule et les instructions venaient de s'écrire au tableau.

« Mais Neville !! » S'écria-t-elle. « C'est marqué 2 pincées de godure haché, pas 2 poignées !! »

« P... Pardon. »

En moins de 3 minutes la potion était fichue. Rogue choisit justement ce moment-là pour se pencher sur leur chaudron.

« Miss Granger vous pouvez me dire de quelle couleur est votre « mixture ». »

« Rose monsieur. »

« Et quelle est selon vous la couleur qu'elle devrait avoir ? »

« Verte. » Répondit-elle verte de rage.

« Il s'avère qu'un semblant de votre intelligence ne se soit pas envolé avec vos cheveux. » Sangla le maître des cachots.

Les serpentards bouffèrent de rire.

« Cinq points de moins pour Griffondor. »

Ca aurait pu être pire. Le reste du cours passa avec les sarcasmes habituels et 20 points de moins pour griffondor. Les élèves ne se firent pas prier pour sortir de classe.

« Tu vas où Hermione ? » demanda Harry.

« A la bibliothèque. »

Ca la tracassait de ne pas avoir lu un des livres, comment avait-il pu lui échapper ? Mme Pince le lui prêta et elle s'installa à sa place habituelle dans la bibliothèque.

Ces lieux généralement vides, surtout le premier jour de classe, s'étaient aujourd'hui garnis d'une éparse faune masculine dont la raison de la venue ne laissait aucun doute vu leurs regards insistants sur la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'au bout de cinq minutes l'un d'entre eux se dirigea vers elle, poussé par ses camarades, elle s'en alla fatiguée de leurs manèges.

Elle décida donc de lire au coin du feu dans sa salle personnelle... enfin presque personnelle. Malefoy était déjà là en train de lire un des autres livres conseillés par Mc Gonagall que les serpentards avaient eu en première heure de cours. Elle s'assit alors sur le fauteuil à ses couleurs en face du sien et commença sa lecture.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer quelques instants. Il portait un pantalon large noir du genre de ceux en karaté et un tee-shirt en lin blanc. Il était affalé les jambes en tailleur sur son fauteuil, les cheveux légèrement en bataille.

« T'arrêtes un peu de me reluquer ? »

« Hein QUOI ? Mais je ne te reluque pas du tout ! » Répondit Hermione.

Draco continua sa lecture un sourire sardonique au coin des lèvres.

« Toujours aussi suffisant Malefoy ! Si tu crois être l'homme le plus beau de la Terre, faut redescendre de ton petit nuage d'enfant pourri gâté ! »

« C'est pas moi qui te matait. Et d'ailleurs ça ne risque pas d'arriver, je ne goûte pas aux sangs-de-bourbe ! »

Hermione était rouge de colère. Son sang bouillonnait littéralement.

« On se demande bien ce que tu fais à Poudlard ! » Brailla-t-elle. « Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas rejoindre papa chéri et embrasser les jupons de ton maître, sale mangemort ! »

« Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes paroles, Granger ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Me tuer ? » Défia-t-elle.

« J'ai mieux à faire que de me salir les mains avec ton sang impur. »

« GRRRRH !! »

Elle partit dans sa chambre trop tentée de démolir sa petite face de rat.

« Et ramène ton horrible sac orange avec toi ! » Siffla Draco.

Hermione entrouvrit la porte et Pattenrond la rejoignit les oreilles dressées.

_Cette imbécile est irrécupérable._

Elle laissa sa colère diminuer dans la lecture. Attendant d'entendre Malefoy partir, elle alla manger à son tour. Elle rentra ensuite directement dans sa chambre.

Deux heures plus tard quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda-t-elle méfiante.

« A ton avis ! » Répondit la voix de Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je te rappelle qu'on a un tour de garde d'une heure à faire tous les soirs et je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Ramène-toi. »

Hermione était tout aussi pressée de se débarrasser de cette corvée. Elle ne tint pas compte de son ton autoritaire sachant que ça ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses.

« Je remets ma tenue de sorcier et j'arrive. » Répondit-elle.

Leur tour de garde fut plus mouvementé que ce que Hermione avait prévu, non pas à cause de Malefoy qui gardait le silence, mais du nombre impressionnant d'élèves dans les couloirs qui tentaient d'atteindre leurs copains et petites amies d'autres maisons, sans compter les première année soi-disant perdus et Peeves qui leur courait après avec des seaux d'eau.

« Je n'en peux plus ! » Geignit Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que c'est tous ces élèves qui traînent dans les couloirs à cette heure ?! »

« Il faudrait que tu sois sociale pour comprendre. » Rétorqua Draco.

« Si ça t'amuse de leur courir après. »

Draco regarda la montre à son poignet, elle était épaisse en argent et finement ciselée.

« On rentre ? Je suis épuisé. » Soupira-t-il.

« Bonne idée. »

Draco et elle ne se jetèrent plus un regard jusqu'à leur arrivée dans leurs chambres respectives. Parvenue là, Hermione se doucha longuement et soupçonna Peeves de ne pas leur avoir envoyé que de l'eau.

Elle enfila son pyjama et s'allongea dans le lit.

Il était déjà minuit et il lui restait deux parchemins à faire pour la semaine prochaine, la rentrée commençait mal.

Elle était en train de se demander si elle n'allait pas se remettre au travail avant de dormir quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée de la salle.

_Qui ça peut bien être ?_

Elle entendit des bruits de pas sortir de la chambre de Malefoy et ouvrir la porte :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Malefoy la voix dure.

« Tu me laisses toute seule c'est pas gentil... » Couina la voix féminine.

« Fous le camp Pansy ! Tu ne vois pas que je veux dormir ! »

« Moi j'arrive pas à dormir... «

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me foutre ? » Demanda Malefoy de toute évidence de plus en plus énervé. « Mais lâche-moi !! T'es un vrai pot de colle !! »

« S'il te plait.. ». supplia la voix.

« ... ... Bon très bien, entre. Et ne va pas réveiller le bouledogue ! »

_C'est moi qu'il traite de bouledogue ??_ S'insurgea Hermione.

Par bonheur les chambres étaient mieux insonorisées que la salle principale. Elle entendait tout de même de temps à autres des gémissements venant de la chambre à coté mais elle tenta de ne pas y faire attention.

ooOoo

Le lendemain (mardi), 7h.

Les griffondors ne commençaient qu'à 9h. Hermione en fut bien contente car elle avait vraiment mal dormi.

Une agréable odeur de croissants et cafés chatouilla ses narines, elle sortit de la salle principale et vit la table remplie de croissants, gâteaux, thé, café, brioche et marmelade.

Un petit mot signait « de la part de Dobby pour sa gentille maîtresse ». Le mot 'maîtresse' titilla Hermione mais bon, les elfes aussi avaient le droit de faire des cadeaux.

Elle prit tranquillement son petit déjeuner en lisant la Gazette du sorcier.

Draco choisit ce moment pour sortir de sa chambre, avec son même pantalon noir, manifestement pas très bien réveillé.

« Sympa le petit déj, fallait pas te donner cette peine pour moi ! » Lui dit-il sarcastiquement.

Elle ne tint pas compte de la remarque et Draco s'installa en face d'elle.

Pansy sortit en débardeur et culotte. Hermione sentait Malefoy qui cherchait, amusé, dans son regard ou son allure une pointe de gêne, elle ne lui fit pas ce plaisir.

Pansy tira une des chaises pour s'asseoir à côté de Malefoy.

« Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais rester ? » Dit calmement le serpentard.

« Mais... »

Draco lui réserva son regard le plus noir et elle retourna dans la chambre de celui-ci s'habiller. Hermione attendit qu'elle soit partie pour lui dire :

« Et qui t'a invité TOI à MA table ? »

« C'est aussi la mienne »

« Ce repas ne t'est pas destiné. »

Draco lut le mot de Dobby.

« Tu sors avec les elfes de maison maintenant. Je ne croyais pas que tu pouvais tomber aussi bas. » Sourit-il. « Dobby, mais quel incapable celui-là, Potter a bien fait de m'en débarrasser. »

Hermione ne répondit rien sentant qu'un mot de plus les ferait finir à Azkaban. Elle se calma dans sa brioche marmeladée, puis but lentement son café savourant chaque gorgée de ce délicieux nectar.

Elle ne comprenait pas cette passion pour le jus de citrouille des sorciers. Sans café elle n'était rien. Elle se sentait revivre à chaque tasse.

Elle reposa doucement le récipient à moitié vide devant elle et se lécha la lèvre supérieure. Elle ramena la tasse à sa bouche et dit en même temps le plus simplement du monde :

« Malefoy, arrête de me mater. »

Malefoy cessa la contemplation de son cou et répliqua :

« Depuis quand t'es aussi belle ? »

_Aaaaaargh..._ Hermione avala de travers.

« Je plaisante Granger ; évite de t'étouffer, on m'accuserait de t'avoir assassiné. »

Hermione se sentait étrange, elle adorait être complimentée mais ne supportait pas que ce soit par Malefoy, et même acceptait difficilement les compliments des autres. Même si ça faisait déjà un moment qu'elle avait changé de look elle se sentait toujours, et même plus que jamais, la Miss-je-sais-tout aux cheveux indressables.

« Tu diras à ta copine d'arrêter de « couiner » la nuit, ça me dérange. » Dit-elle placidement.

« C'est pas ma copine. »

« Appelle 'ça' comme tu veux. »

ooOoo

Leurs deux premières heures de cours avec Mme Parkinson ne rassurèrent pas Hermione. Mais ils enchantèrent la plupart des élèves.

Leur nouveau professeur, bien que fantôme, gardait la fâcheuse habitude de tout oublier. Elle refit donc deux fois le même cours avant que Victoria ne lui fasse remarquer qu'il avait déjà été traité. Elle-même fut fortement traitée par la suite.

Néanmoins ses cours de DCFM étaient intéressants et pleins de bons conseils.

Mme Parkinson utilisait sa baguette pour leur montrer les mouvements à faire avec pour les formules. Elle ne pouvait bien évidemment pas s'en servir pour jeter le dit sort mais la démonstration suffisait. Et pour l'aider à garder son autorité dans la classe, sa voix et l'aide d'un elfe de maison suffisaient.

« Sachez qu'il ne faut jamais se mettre à dos un elfe de maison les enfants. Ceux-ci, même sans baguette, peuvent faire de votre vie un enfer ! »

Harry acquiesça les yeux sombres.

« On aurait dû avoir ce cours l'an dernier » murmura Ron, « ça nous aurait évité de fâcher Kreattur. »

« Je vous avais prévenue ! » Rappela Hermione. « Mais on ne m'écoute jamais ! Et d'ailleurs ne t'en veux pas Harry, Kreattur nous aurait de toute manière trahis, ça n'aurait sûrement rien changé... »

« Miss Grenier ! Veuillez vous taire ! » Prévint le professeur.

ooOoo

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent des plus normales : trois tonnes de boulot (ce que Hermione adorait), les petites réflexions de Rogue, les insultes de Malefoy, Harry et Ron et le Quidditch (une grande histoire d'amour), et les potins avec Ginny qui étaient depuis peu aussi avec Parvati et Lavande. Celles-ci étaient devenues légèrement moins immatures à moins que ce soit Hermione qui ait régressée.

Elles se donnèrent rendez-vous vendredi soir dans la salle des préfets-en-chef de 6ème année pour une soirée entre filles. Hermione avait réussi pour l'occasion à faire fonctionner son lecteur CD par énergie magique. Sa seule crainte était que Malefoy gâche la soirée, et pire encore qu'il ramène Pansy. Sa non-petite-amie était revenue deux fois durant les deux semaines.

Ce qui étonnait le plus la griffondor était de voir si souvent le serpentard travailler. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer bon en classe. Souvent ils révisaient au coin du feu chacun de leur côté sans s'échanger un mot.

ooOoo

C'était déjà vendredi matin.

Comme à son habitude, Draco était devant la cheminée en train de faire des abdos. Hermione était persuadée qu'il aurait pu les faire dans sa chambre mais se pavanait ici pour faire son petit coq. Elle avait parfaitement raison. Draco aimait plaire, ça se voyait, et ce même aux personnes qu'il détestait.

La griffondor resta longuement devant lui, elle hésitait.

« T'as une raison particulière de rester là à respirer mon air ? » Siffla Draco.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Hm ? » Cilla Draco.

Hermione se jeta d'une traite sans respirer :

« Ce soir y a Parvati, Lavande et Ginny. Je ne t'ai jamais fait d'histoires pour Parkinson alors... ne gâche pas ma soirée... s'il te plait. »

Ces derniers mots lui coûtaient beaucoup. Draco lui lança un sourire mauvais.

« Malefoy ! » Récrimina-t-elle.

« Ok ok, fais-la ta fête. Mais ne ramène pas Saint Potter et la belette !! »

« Pas de soucis. »

« Et je reste là bosser. »

Hermione leva un sourcil puis se pencha vers lui.

« Bien Malefoy, tu peux rester. Tant que tu ne dis rien tu peux bien mater autant que tu veux, ça m'est égal. »

Elle s'en alla le sourire aux lèvres sans attendre la réaction du serpentard.

_A suivre..._

_ooOoo_

Fin du chapitre 4 ! Oui !!

Plus de 9 pages, je m'étonne moi-même. J'interdis tout reviewer de me dire que c'est trop court lol. Alors vous avez aimé ? N'hésitez pas à critiquer, en bien comme en mal. Je dois dire que mon prochain chapitre est un de mes préférés, la fête va être inoubliable je vous le promets.

Pleins de bisous,

Witchia.


	5. Fête en salle

Voilà mon petit chapitre petit délire. Je l'adore…

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews : pucca666, etoile.d'argent, flo, Me, 'tite Mione et jay, je vous adore !!

Je ne vous fais pas plus attendre, place au chapitre !

Chap 5

Il était 22h quand Ginny, Lavande et Parvati arrivèrent.

- Désolé pour le retard, Rusard est en forme cette nuit. Se justifia Ginny.

- Et nous aussi ! Ajouta Parvati en tendant les bouteilles de bière-au-beurre.

Malefoy était au bureau en face des fauteuils une pile de livres autour de lui.

- C'est une blague. S'exclama Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ??

- Ne faites pas attention à lui les filles.

- Mais moi je fais très attention... Sourit Parvati en matant le serpentard.

- Chuuttt ! T'es pas possible Parvati !! Grommela la préfète-en-chef.

Elles écartèrent un peu les fauteuils et le canapé et se mirent en demi-cercle au sol autour de la cheminée.

Parvati tendit à chacune d'elle une bouteille et dit :

- Je déclare la réunion ouverte !

Sur ce chacune but cul sec sa bière.

Hermione voyait en face d'elle Malefoy qui regardait leur petit manège amusé.

Parvati prit la parole en bon chef de clan :

- Vous savez que Sondra sort avec Davis Scott ?!

- Le capitaine de Poufsouffle ? S'exclama Ginny. Incroyable.

- C'est qui Sandra ? demanda Hermione en prenant un air intéressé.

- Tu sais la 5è année, celle qui est tout le temps avec Meredith.

- Ah oui.

Elle se rappelait vaguement une petite blonde aux grandes oreilles.

- C'est pitoyable... soupira Parvati.

Et blablabla... Enfin bon les filles vous connaissez les potins ! Et les garçons vous les devinez très bien.

ooOoo

Cinq bières-au-beurre chacune plus tard...

Hermione prit la parole :

- Bon je pense que là on a fait le tour des potins ! Qu'on connaissait d'ailleurs pratiquement tous. On passe au jeu ?

Hermione remarqua que Malefoy sortit imperceptiblement son nez des bouquins.

- D'accord mais lequel ? Demanda Ginny.

- Je sais, dit Hermione, on va jouer à « j'ai déjà ». Chacune dit l'une après l'autre quelque chose qu'elle a déjà fait et boit un verre cul-sec, et toutes celles qui ont déjà fait la même chose boivent aussi un verre.

A l'unisson : - Ouais !

- Mais il faut un alcool plus fort que ça ! Remarqua Hermione.

Lavande sortit de son sac deux bouteilles de whisky pur feu et quatre verres à alcool.

- Malefoy, tu veux un verre ? Demanda Parvati.

- Je ne suis pas contre une bière.

Parvati lui lança un clin d'œil puis une bière.

- Il me fait trop rire, dit Lavande, il croit vraiment qu'on l'a oublié.

- Eh bien ça ne va pas tarder avec ce jeu, dit Ginny. Allez ça commence ! « J'ai déjà... allez, histoire de boire... embrasser un garçon. »

Toutes burent un verre. Hermione sentit son ventre et ses joues chauffés sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Lavande : - « J'ai déjà giflé un garçon ! »

Toutes éclatèrent de rire en particulier Hermione en se rappelant de sa 3ème année et toutes burent. Hermione commençait déjà à être sérieusement saoule, il faut dire qu'elles en étaient à 5 bières et 2 whiskies à jeun.

Parvati : - « J'ai déjà... dragué ouvertement un de mes professeurs ! »

- Eh c'est de la triche, gronda Ginny, c'était un gage que je t'avais donné !

- Oui mais je l'ai fait, ça mérite bien un petit verre. Rogue en plus ! J'ai vraiment eu la honte de ma vie.

Hermione : - A moi. « J'ai déjà... fantasmer sur un de mes professeurs !

- Mais on a toutes fantasmé sur Lockhart ! Dit Ginny.

- Qui te dit que c'est Lockhart ? Répondit-elle un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

- Le beau centaure alors ? demanda Lavande amusée.

- Je ne suis pas zoophile comme toi, rit Hermione. Et je ne vous donnerai plus aucun indice.

Toutes burent leur verre en gloussant.

Ginny : - « J'ai déjà... c'est dur de réfléchir avec la tête qui tourne... j'ai déjà... »

- Alleeez ! Tança Parvati.

Ginny : - « J'ai déjà vomi sur Parvati tellement j'étais saoule ! »

Explosement de rire général. Ginny fut heureusement pour Parvati la seule à boire.

- C'est ignoble... Pouffa Hermione.

Elle regarda Malefoy une seconde, celui-ci semblait se retenir douloureusement de ne pas se tordre de rire.

Lavande : - « J'ai déjà couché avec un homme. »

Lavande et Parvati burent chacune, Ginny et Hermione regardèrent leurs verres assez gênées.

Hermione commençait à sérieusement regretter la présence de Malefoy.

Parvati : - « J'ai déjà... fantasmé sur Harry Potter le survivant ! » Il est trop mignon et si touchant.

Ginny soupira d'extase.

- Ô les cœurs, lança Lavande, levons toutes nos verres à Harry Potter notre sauveur !

Seule Hermione ne leva pas le sien.

- Allez Hermy, dit Ginny, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais fantasmé au moins une fois sur lui !

- Pitié ! Harry !! Vous êtes folles ?? Harry c'est comme mon frère, jamais il ne pourrait se passer quoi que ce soit entre nous !!

- On ne te demande pas de l'épouser, juste d'avoir déjà fantasmé sur le mec classé 7è homme le plus beau d'Angleterre par 'Magic et Jolie Magazine' !

- Ca a pu arriver... peut-être une fois... admit-t-elle penaude.

Toutes les quatre burent leur whisky.

Hermione : - « Hm.. oula... ça tourne... heu.. j'ai déjà embrassé une fille. »

Les griffondors se regardèrent très amusées et burent leur verre.

Ginny : - « J'ai déjà vu Harry nu ! »

- C'est pas vrai !! Hurlèrent Lavande et Parvati extatiques.

- Ca a ses avantages d'être la sœur de son meilleur ami... rougit-elle.

Ginny but son verre... Et Hermione aussi.

- C'EST PAS VRAI !!

- Bin quoi... Je l'ai vu au Terrier, comme Ginny. La salle de bain ne ferme pas bien... se justifia-t-elle le nez collé au sol.

- Moi je l'ai vu cet été, ma mère m'avait demandé d'aller chercher Ron et lui dans leur chambre et Harry était en train de se changer.

- Et il est comment ? S'écrièrent les deux commères.

- Très... fantasmagorique.

La description de Ginny sembla suffire au troupeau dont les lèvres étaient changées en demi-lune.

- A toi Lavande, fit remarquer Ginny.

Lavande : - Je vais vomir...

Lavande courut au toilette.

- Disqualifiée. A toi Parvati.

Parvati : - « Hm... (sourire terrible) J'ai déjà fantasmé sur Draco Malefoy ! »

Toutes explosèrent de rire et se tournèrent vers le concerné, celui-ci simulait très mal une concentration intense sur ses cours.

Parvati et Lavande prirent leur verre.

- Hermy ! Menaça Ginny.

- Je ne fantasme pas sur la terre entière !

- Ne te cache pas Hermione, balança Ginny, on sait toutes que tu as un faible pour les joueurs de Quidditch !

Hermione rougit des pieds à la tête mais très certainement à cause de la tonne d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité leva son verre.

- A Malefoy !

- Sur cette magnifique déclaration, dit la préfète-en-chef, je vous propose de passer aux gâteaux et boissons acides histoire de calmer nos estomacs en coma éthylique !

Ginny sortit trois tonnes de cochonneries sucrées de son sac et elles se gavèrent, très vite rejointes par Lavande qui avait une mine affreuse.

- Viens faire une pause Malefoy, dit Hermione, y en a assez pour toi aussi.

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois et vint se joindre aux filles.

- C'est marrant vos soirées.

- Tu vois qu'il nous espionnait, rigola Parvati.

- Je suis impressionné que vous teniez encore debout jeunes demoiselles.

- Longue expérience de soirées entre filles. Expliqua Ginny.

- Et comment ça se passe après, une soirée entre filles ?

- Si on tient encore debout, ce qui est loin d'être gagné, observa Ginny, on se met de la musique et on danse en s'étant d'abord mises en pyjama, puis si on n'est pas totalement épuisées après, on fait trois gages chacune : un sur l'instant, un autre d'au moins une minute le soir même, et le dernier dans les trois jours qui suivent. Puis on s'étale dans nos lits, ici dans la chambre de Hermione, certainement toutes dans le sien, et on dort.

- Super programme. Convint Draco.

- Mais les garçons n'ont pas le droit de participer !! Prévint Ginny le regard dur.

- Pas de problème, assura-t-il. Quoique dormir avec vous toutes est assez tentant.

Lorsque leurs vivres eurent disparu dans leurs estomacs toutes coururent dans la chambre de Hermione et se changèrent.

- Trop beau Hermy ! S'écria Ginny.

Hermione portait une culotte blanche, un top blanc en coton et un pantalon noir à larges mailles en laine qui laissait voir parfaitement ce qu'elle portait en dessous.

- En avant la musique ! Dit Lavande.

Hermione sortit son lecteur CD, rejeta le sort d'énergie sur l'appareil et mit la compile qu'elle avait préparé mardi dernier.

Elles retournèrent dans la salle principale, d'un coup de baguette poussèrent contre le mur la table à manger et les chaises, et allumèrent le poste.

Hermione ondula aux rythmes de groupes moldus tels que Nirvana et Red Hot et se déhancha aux sons des bizarrsisters et autres groupes sorciers.

Toutes se lâchaient totalement désinhibées par l'alcool coulant dans leurs veines. Elles dansaient jusqu'à s'étaler à terre d'épuisement, puis se relevaient sans savoir comment.

- Viens danser Malefoy ! Dit Hermione.

- Non j'ai une vue imprenable d'ici, en plus les garçons n'ont pas le droit de participer.

- On le dira pas aux autres folles ! Euh... filles.

Les autres filles écoutaient d'une oreille, déconnectées de la réalité. Malefoy ne cillait pas.

- Si tu ne viens pas je raconterai à tout le monde que le grand Malefoy, prince des Serpentards, ne sait pas danser !

- Granger qui mentirait, j'aimerais bien voir ça.

- Allez ! Insista la griffondor. Je ne dirai pas que tu as dansé avec une sale sang-de-bourbe Miss-je-sais-tout trop chieuse totalement saoule !

Malefoy la regarda son sourire le plus malefoyien aux lèvres.

- D'accord Granger.

Ils dansèrent au rythme de Rich Girl de Gwen Stefani (NDA : vous connaissez ?) bassins serrés et genoux légèrement pliés chacun une main accrochée à la taille de l'autre.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle faisait, elle dansait avec Malefoy ! Elle l'aguichait ! Son pire ennemi ! Et le pire c'est que ça l'amusait beaucoup !

Les autres mourraient de rire en les regardant.

Hermione s'approcha de l'oreille de Malefoy et lui susurra :

- Je te préviens, je suis sur le point de m'évanouir.

- Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ?

Hermione encore plus proche de son oreille :

- En tout cas moi je sens que je te fais de l'effet...

Elle se rapprocha davantage de son entrejambe et le sentit encore plus excité.

- Allez ! Sonna Ginny. La musique est finie ! Décrochez-vous tous les deux bandes de dépravés sexuels, y a des mineurs ici !

Ils se détachèrent avec difficulté et Hermione déclara :

- Je suis crevée. Toutes au lit !

Les filles serrèrent l'une après l'autre Draco dans leur bras (NDA : et oui, en Angleterre on ne fait pas la bise) et manquèrent chacune de s'écrouler sur le serpentard, puis elles titubèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Hermione et se couchèrent toutes les quatre dans son lit dans le sens de la largeur. En une seconde elles dormaient.

Le réveil allait être dur...

_A suivre..._

Yes, my chapitre d'amour lol. Je me suis trop cassée la tête à trouver des « j'ai déjà... » pas trop nuls. Mais je suis contente du résultat, et vous ?

La suite mardi prochain.


	6. au pays des Schtroumpgs

Salut !!

Wow !! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Apparemment vous avez aimé autant que moi la petite fête. Entre nous je vous la conseille franchement ;-)

Un grand merci à mes reviewers adorés qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre suivant : flo, etoile.d'argent, sammy, 'tite mione, Melinda Potauxroses, Mahana, Nara, jay, arwenajane, sarouchka, octo, et Darkim !!

Si vous aussi vous voulez devenir une star, et avoir votre nom sur cette magnifique page, tapez 'Submit Review'. 0.35 centimes par tapage.

Chap 6 : au pays des Schtroumpgs

_J'ai mal partout…_

Hermione se réveilla tant bien que mal. Elle regarda l'heure : 8h27.

Décidément elle serait toujours une lève-tôt ! Elle pensa bien à rester dormir dans son lit mais elle sentait à présent ses chères amies écrasées contre et sur elle. Elle se dégagea de cet enchevêtrement de corps et tangua jusqu'à la salle de bain. A peine arrivée, les toilettes l'appelèrent et elle vomit tout l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité la veille.

Sa douche aux saveurs épicées lui fit le plus grand bien et elle se sentait à présent en pleine forme. Elle retourna dans sa chambre s'habiller d'un jean et d'un simple tee-shirt.

_Heu… Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait déjà hier…._

Elle regarda ses amies et tout lui revint en mémoire. Les potins, le jeu, Malefoy ! Mon dieu… Elle avait aguiché Malefoy, elle s'était conduite en vraie gourgandine ! Malefoy en plus !!

Elle ouvrit les volets, accompagné des sons plaintifs de ses amies, Ginny en tête :

- Au secours… je fonds… enlevez la lumière…

Il faisait froid. Elle mit sa veste.

- Je descends manger en bas, bon courage pour le réveil les filles.

- Zzzzzzz.

Hermione aperçut Ron, Harry et Victoria à la table des griffondors. Elle s'en voulut un instant de ne pas avoir invité Victoria hier soir, juste un instant.

- Salut tout le monde ! Dit-elle.

- Alors votre soirée entre filles ? Demanda Harry.

- Sans commentaire.

- Le serpent a tout gâché ?

- Sans commentaire !!

Hermione se retourna discrètement. Malefoy était là parmi les serpentards hilares autour de lui.

Non, pourquoi moi…Il va encore me gâcher la vie longtemps…

Elle était morose et n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite ses amis.

- Cette semaine il va falloir s'entraîner encore plus que d'habitude, dit Ron, il parait que le nouveau batteur de Serdaigle est un vrai tueur.

- Oui mais c'est pas évident avec tous les devoirs qu'on nous donne, dit Harry, ses ASPICS commencent vraiment à m'énerver, sans compter mes entraînements avec Dumbledore et mes cours particuliers avec Rogue. Je n'ai plus une minute à moi.

- En tout cas il faut absolument que tu viennes Harry, on a suffisamment eu de mal à réserver le terrain, ajouta Ron.

- Je viendrai vous encourager, dit Victoria.

Harry rougit légèrement et rétorqua à Ron :

- Bien sûr que je viendrai !!

Les discussions continuèrent encore longtemps puis vers 11h Ginny, Parvati et Lavande arrivèrent l'air aussi fatiguées que Hermione.

- Il parait que la soirée s'est mal passée, dit Ron.

- Tu plaisantes ! S'exclama Parvati. C'était trop bien !!

Hermione se sentit rapetisser dans sa chaise… Lavande porta le coup de grâce :

- Hermione a dansé avec Malefoy !!

Harry s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille et Ron la regarda effaré comme si la terre tournait soudain à l'envers.

- J'étais complètement saoule et il ne s'est rien passé d'autres !!

Elle défia les filles du regard lesquelles lui envoyèrent des clins d'œil lourds de sous-entendus.

Harry s'exclama amusé :

- Franchement Hermione, je ne te croyais pas attirée par les serpentards.

- Je n'aimerai pas être à ta place, renchérit Ron, Malefoy va te charrier jusqu'à la fin de l'année et même plus.

- Je vous en prie… taisez-vous… supplia-t-elle en sentant ses oreilles sifflées.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle remonta dans sa chambre. Elle était bien décidée à mettre les choses au clair avec Malefoy. Il était là, au coin du feu en train de lire un magazine de Quidditch.

- Tiens donc, mon Hermione chérie ! L'accueilla-t-il avec son sourire le plus sardonique.

- Je ne suis pas ta chérie ! Ecoute, hier j'étais complètement saoule et je disais n'importe quoi. Tu ne m'attires pas, tu ne me plais pas, tu me dégoûtes et je te hais. C'est clair ?

- Avoue Granger que tu rêves de moi toutes les nuits.

- Je vais vomir…

Hermione était de plus en plus tentée par un sort d'Oubliette qu'elle se jetterait aussi sur elle-même par la même occasion, mais c'était bien trop serpentard pour qu'elle le fasse réellement.

- Quand vas-tu enfin cesser de gâcher mon existence ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Tu ne devrais même pas avoir d'existence sale sang-de-bourbe !!

Hermione sortit sa baguette, suivi de près par Draco.

- NE ME MENACE PAS MALEFOY ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable.

- Tu as de la chance que l'on soit à Poudlard sinon tu serais déjà morte.

- J'aimerai bien voir ça.

(NDA : j'aime quand les histoires d'amour commencent bien…)

Tous deux se transpercèrent de leurs regards les plus noirs de mépris puis au bout d'une minute Malefoy baissa sa baguette et alla dans sa chambre en poussant sur tout le trajet des jurons à peine audibles.

Ce type est le plus grand crétin que la terre ait connu ! Je le hais ! Vivement qu'il rejoigne Vol… de mort et qu'il se retrouve à Azkaban !! Après tout il aura 17 ans cette année… (NDA : majorité sorcier à 17 ans), avec un peu de chance il ira se faire tatouer et ne reviendra pas après…

Hermione se mit au travail en étant de meilleure humeur grâce à cette note d'espoir.

Le mois qui suivit fut épouvantable.

Hermione et Malefoy ne cessaient de se hurler dessus pendant leurs rondes ce qui prévenaient les rares rôdeurs. Le reste du temps ils se contentaient de se fusiller du regard.

Pratiquement toutes les nuits Hermione tapait contre le mur en hurlant au silence et engueulait le matin venu Malefoy et sa partenaire (le plus souvent Parkinson mais parfois d'autres filles) en leur rappelant que le sort d'insonorisation était appris en troisième année.

ooOoo

Samedi à Pré-au-lard peu avant Halloween.

- Il me rend complètement malade, répéta Hermione pour la 150è fois. J'ai cherché partout et il n'y a pas de sort pour devenir sourd quelques heures… Je sais très bien qu'il fait exprès pour m'embêter.

- Il fait ça toutes les nuits ? Demanda Ginny rêveuse. C'est un sacré coup…

- Ginny !!

- Je plaisante Hermy !

- Tu peux toujours démissionner de ton poste, lui fit remarquer Ron.

Hermione écarquilla ses yeux jusqu'à les faire sortir de leurs orbites.

- Démissionner ? MAIS CA NE VA PAS LA TETE !! Et pourquoi ne pas me jeter de la tour d'astronomie ?? Ca fait 6 ans que j'attends ce poste !! 6 ans !!

- Ok…, dit Ron effrayé.

- On peut dire que tu es vraiment à cran, dit Ginny, tu manques sérieusement de sommeil. Tu viens samedi prochain à la fête au dortoir des garçons ?

- Si je ne m'endors pas, oui.

ooOoo

Jeudi après-midi Hermione se retrouva à côté de Malefoy en cours de potion. Elle soupçonna fortement Rogue d'avoir lu ses pensées et comprit qu'elle préférait encore être à côté de Neville, ou même Voldemort en personne, plutôt qu'à côté de ce vil serpent.

- Ne gâche pas ma potion. Dit-elle en avertissement.

- Miss-Perfection a peur d'avoir une mauvaise note ? Siffla-t-il.

Rogue fit naître le silence.

- Vous allez refaire la potion de rétrécissement qui, la semaine dernière, fut un véritable désastre. Vous avez intérêt à bien l'avoir révisé car je ne la remarquerai pas au tableau. Mettez-vous tout de suite au travail et que je n'en vois pas un ouvrir son cours.

Hermione connaissait par cœur la potion ; elle sortit le matériel nécessaire.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle ne supportait vraiment plus Malefoy.

- Malefoy ! Mais arrête ! Laisse-moi faire !

- Je te rappelle Miss-je-sais-tout que c'est un binôme ici.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Alors pourquoi tu mets cette plante en morceau dans la potion ? Il faut la hacher et la mélanger au plomb chauffé.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire.

Il n'empêchait que Malefoy avait raison ce qui rendit encore plus furieuse notre chère Hermione.

- C'est de ta faute avec tes… gourgandines. Tu fais exprès de m'empêcher de dormir. Maugréa-t-elle.

- Excuse-moi de prendre du bon temps ! C'est vrai que c'est quelque chose que tu ne connais pas sale petite sang-de-bourbe pas baisée ! Les créatures comme toi il faudrait les tuer avant que ça ne puisse se reproduire.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle sortit aussi vite que l'éclair sa baguette et la pointa sur Malefoy qui fit de même sous les regards étonnés des élèves de la classe.

- FERME-LA SALE FOUINE !!

- Baissez immédiatement vos baguettes ! Ordonna le professeur de potion.

Tous deux les baissèrent et Malefoy sourit en vainqueur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Rogue. Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Melle Granger n'arrivait pas à faire la potion et mettait cela sur ma faute.

- Et pourquoi son incapacité serait votre faute monsieur Malefoy ?

- Il parait que des bruits nocturnes dans ma chambre voisine à la sienne l'empêche de dormir et qu'elle est fatiguée, répondit-il sous les éclats de rire des serpentards.

Rogue eut un fin sourire complice typiquement masculin qu'il fit aussi vite disparaître pour s'adresser à Hermione :

- Miss Granger, comme d'habitude vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de vous faire remarquer. 20 points de moins à Griffondor et une heure de retenue. Allez donc vous reposer à l'infirmerie si vous êtes si fatiguée.

Hermione jeta des regards de mépris à Rogue et à Malefoy puis sortit sous les sifflements de la moitié de la classe.

ooOoo

Deux jours plus tard, samedi.

Hermione passa sa journée à dormir dans le dortoir des filles que celles-ci lui avait gentiment laissé pendant qu'elles étaient à Pré-au-lard ou ailleurs dans le château. Ces deux jours de sommeil (avec l'après-midi de jeudi où Rogue l'avait renvoyé de classe) lui firent le plus grand bien. Elle alla en pleine forme le soir venue dans le dortoir des garçons pour cette petite fête entre Griffondor, en vérité la première du genre pour leur promotion. Quelques autres maisons et classes étaient présentes : Ginny, Luna et quatre autres élèves.

Harry, Ron et Victoria allèrent chercher de la nourriture aux cuisines.

La fête commença à leur retour.

Ils mirent de la musique et dansèrent en cassant quelque peu les groupes d'amis. Hermione se sentait assez perdue, elle n'était pas habituée à cette ambiance mais quelques bières plus tard elle se détendit comme toutes les personnes présentes. Elle se mettait même à trouver logique les élucubrations de Luna sur les Schtroumpgs ; petites créatures bleues à chapeau blanc vivants soi-disant dans Poudlard en cachette et poursuivis par Rogue pour une potion de magie noire des plus puissantes.

Après plusieurs heures ils se mirent en cercle très ovale (ils étaient une vingtaine) et commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien.

- Victoria, c'est bien Durmstrang ? Demanda Seamus.

- C'est pas mal mais c'est beaucoup plus compétitif qu'ici, je préfère l'ambiance de Poudlard !

Elle leva son verre en illustration.

- Ca fait quoi d'être la colloc' de Malefoy, Hermione ? Demanda Armand un élève de Serdaigle.

- C'est l'horreur. Il ne m'adresse la parole que pour m'insulter ou insulter mes amis, quand ce n'est pas ma famille, et la nuit c'est comment dire… Imagine un voisin qui ronflerait la moitié de la nuit sauf que là les ronflements ça donne plutôt « oh oui Drakichou continuuuuue » (petite voix de crécelle).

- Y a vraiment de quoi se tuer, commenta Ron

Les discussions continuèrent entrecoupées de batailles d'oreillers, farces en tout genre, danse et quelques baisers hués des rares couples présents.

En fin de soirée des petits groupes s'étaient formés qui discutaient chacun dans leur coin.

Hermione était avec Ginny, Lavande et Parvati.

Lavande était en plein mode papote:

- Alors je lui ai dit : « je préfèrerai manger un scroutt plutôt que de sortir avec toi »

Elles rirent follement puis Ginny devint blême, Hermione suivit son regard. Harry qui s'était isolé avec Victoria l'embrassait.

Hermione caressa le dos de Ginny, compatissante. Lavande et Parvati firent de même connaissant les sentiments de Ginny pour Harry.

A suivre…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

C'est entre le chapitre de transition et le chapitre hyper important. En fait il y a un évènement essentiel dedans mais vous ne saurez pas lequel, na !

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ;)

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS


	7. Hibou du matin

Me revoilà !

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de vous mettre déjà la suite. J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Mais d'abord un grand merci aux reviewers sans qui je ne trouverais pas la force d'écrire jusqu'au bout !! Mici mici mici à : flo, ladyalienor, darkim, 'tite mione, jay et mahana.

Et je réponds aux deux questions à mahana (la curiosité est un joli défaut) qui serait gentille de donner son adresse email lol :

Victoria est très importante dans l'histoire, et Mme Parkinson aussi.

J'avoue n'être pas une grande fan du couple Harry/Ginny, même s'ils sont mignons et que Ginny est vraiment géniale, donc Harry ne quittera pas Victoria pour Ginny. Est-ce qu'ils se quitteront, surprise.

Voilà, si d'autres ont des questions (et je verrais selon si elle gâche ou non l'effet de surprise pour y répondre) je suis à votre disposition ;-)

Place au chapitre !

Chapitre 7 : Hibou du matin

Hermione passa son dimanche à réconforter Ginny, à l'occuper comme elle pouvait.

Le lundi arriva trop tôt à son goût.

Elle alla prendre son petit déjeuner au milieu de la petite AD.

- Vous avez vu comme il fait beau, dit Ginny, c'est une journée idéale pour le quidditch !

- Oui, acquiesça Ron. C'est parfait pour le match de cet après-midi contre les serpentards.

Ginny évitait soigneusement Harry et Victoria du regard bien que le nouveau couple reste discret.

Un bruissement d'ailes emplit la pièce et des centaines d'oiseaux descendirent à pic sur les élèves. Hermione paya son magazine La gazette du sorcier, et Ginny surexcitée son Magic et Jolie (NDA : on se réconforte comme on peut)

Toutes deux ne commencèrent leur lecture, trop étonnées comme tout Poudlard des chuchotements des serpentards. Leur table était devenue une véritable petite ruche où chacun bourdonnait à son voisin.

Seul Malefoy, très visible parmi la foule, ne parlait pas.

Hermione se pencha un peu plus en sa direction.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? Demanda Victoria.

- Je ne sais pas, mais Malefoy a l'air d'être le sujet de la discussion.

Hermione le regarda plus attentivement. Apparemment il lisait une lettre. Il serra celle-ci dans son poing et commença à partir de la salle sous la stupéfaction des élèves et professeurs. (Hermione remarqua que, comme les serpentards, Rogue n'avait pas l'air surpris ; en même temps voir Rogue surpris relevait du miracle).

Pansy courut après Malefoy et mit sa main sur son épaule.

Tout le monde put entendre Draco crier :

- Lâche-moi tout de suite c'est compris !

Pansy obéit. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui dit autre chose trop doucement pour être entendu ; elle retourna pâle sur sa chaise.

-… Etrange…, dit Ginny.

Draco était parti. Poudlard bourdonna de plus belle, à part les serpentards qui, au contraire à présent, gardait un silence de mort.

- Tu crois que Pansy l'a quitté ? Demanda Victoria.

- Elle ne doit même pas savoir écrire une lettre, répondit Hermione sarcastiquement. Et puis si tu voyais comment il la traite, je ne peux pas croire qu'il en soit amoureux. De plus jamais Malefoy ne se serait donné autant en spectacle pour elle, cela doit être grave pour que tous les serpentards réagissent comme ça et qu'il aille jusqu'à partir de la salle. C'est assez inquiétant…

- Il a peut-être reçu une invitation de Voldemort, se moqua Harry.

- On ne plaisante pas avec ces choses-là Harry !

Deux minutes plus tard Hermione avait fini son pancake et son jus-de-citrouille.

- Je vous laisse, j'ai des livres à rapporter à la bibliothèque et d'autres à emprunter. Dit-elle.

- Hermione tu peux le faire plus tard. Dit Ron. Tu ne penses qu'au travail ma parole.

- Toi tu devrais parfois y penser si tu ne veux pas finir récureur professionnel de chaudrons ! Gronda-t-elle.

Ron se renfrogna.

- En tout cas, si tu pars quelques minutes après Malefoy les rumeurs vont aller de plus belle, dit Harry. Après tout vous habitez ensemble.

- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Moi et cette… fouine ! Personne ne pourrait penser cela ! (NDA : ben si, nous !)

Sur ce, Hermione partit en direction de la bibliothèque, et, comme Harry l'avait prédit, son départ fut suivi de murmures de toute part.

- Mais quels imbéciles… siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Lorsqu'elle était vide, l'école paraissait assez effrayante et ses longs couloirs déserts faisaient trembler intérieurement la petite Hermione. Elle vit devant elle, sur sa droite, les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et se rappela de la Chambre des secrets.

Un frisson la parcourut.

A peine fut-elle à hauteur des toilettes qu'un hurlement sinistre à vous glacer le sang déchira le silence. Hermione resta comme stupéfixiée.

_N'aie pas peur Hermione_, s'encouragea-t-elle.

Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit des sanglots et gémissements, ceux-ci n'avaient rien à voir avec les geignements habituels de Mimi. C'était une complainte de tristesse et de douleur.

Hermione hésita fortement à ouvrir la porte mais sa curiosité griffondorienne et son habitude à consoler les autres prit le dessus.

Elle resta quelques secondes à respirer lentement puis ouvrit la porte.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela !

Elle sentit son corps devenir aussi mou que du coton, elle ne pouvait plus bouger ni même penser. Elle voyait au ralenti.

Son pire ennemi, là, affalé au sol, des larmes ruisselant sur son visage déformé par la douleur. La seconde d'après ce même corps devint rage.

Hermione n'avait jamais vu Draco aussi en colère. Elle l'avait vu pleuré, elle se dit que personne n'avait dû le voir pleurer avant et qu'elle ne resterait pas vivante pour cela.

Il se leva d'un bond, fonça sur elle et la souleva au-dessus du sol avec son poing. Hermione ne se défendit pas, elle ne sortit pas sa baguette, ne réagit pas.

- Si tu parles de ça à quelqu'un, tu es morte.

Il avait murmuré ses mots avec un calme effrayant.

Puis il la fit voler à plusieurs mètres en arrière contre un des lavabos des toilettes, sortit sa baguette, se jeta un sort sèche-larmes et s'en alla sans se retourner.

Hermione avait horriblement mal au dos.

Elle se demanda si elle ne s'était pas cassée une côte. En y repensant elle se dit qu'elle avait bien de la chance d'être encore de ce monde. Il pleurait… ces deux mots se répétaient inlassablement dans sa tête.

Elle se remit droite et marcha tant bien que mal vers la sortie quand elle entendit sous son pied un petit craquellement, elle se baissa et ramassa le morceau de papier chiffonné. C'était une lettre, le fameuse lettre qui avait fait partir Malefoy de la grande salle.

Une voix dans sa tête lui dit que c'était mal, que c'était la vie de Malefoy et qu'elle ne devait pas la lire.

Mais d'un autre côté c'était justement la vie de Malefoy, sa curiosité prit vite le dessus.

Elle mit la lettre dans sa poche et se dirigea vers son premier cours ; il était trop risqué de la lire ici, Malefoy s'apercevrait tôt ou tard que dans sa colère il avait oublié sa précieuse lettre et viendrait la récupérer.

En classe elle ne parla pas de son aventure à ses amis. Elle voulait savoir ce que contenait la lettre avant de se risquer à en parler.

Elle ne suivit pas le cours de Binns sous l'étonnement de Ron et Harry qui furent obligés de prendre des notes, et elle était très déconcentrée au cours de Mc Gonagall. Son professeur lui fit part de son étonnement ; ne pas la voir lever la main en bondissant sur sa chaise toutes les cinq secondes relevait de la maladie.

- J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, mentit-elle, rien de bien grave.

Mc Gonagall la crut :

- Allez demander un remède à Mme Pomfresh et reposez-vous donc le reste de la journée. Rappelez-vous que le sommeil fait aussi partie du travail, miss Granger. Vous avez vraiment une mine épouvantable.

Hermione accepta trop contente d'avoir une excuse pour lire tranquillement la lettre qui emplissait ses pensées.

Elle alla à l'infirmerie puis s'enferma dans la salle sur demande. Là au moins elle était sûre de ne pas être surprise.

Elle s'installa sur une des chaises, sortit la précieuse lettre, la déchiffonna et regarda le cachet : deux serpents entrelacés.

Elle la lut d'une traite :

« Mon fils,

Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir t'annoncer la nouvelle de vive voix mais tu comprendras aisément que vu les circonstances je ne puis être vue au côté de Dumbledore. Néanmoins je ne voulais en aucun cas que ce soit tes camarades ou les journaux qui t'annoncent la nouvelle. Ton père est mort, il a été tué sous les ordres du seigneur des ténèbres. Tu sais pourquoi. Je t'en prie, ne sors sous aucun prétexte de Poudlard. J'essaierai de venir bientôt te voir ; ne vas pas à Pré-au-Lard et encore moins tu sais où. La nouvelle ne devrait pas se répandre avant une semaine mais tu connais les journalistes.

Je t'aime, ta mère.

_Lucius… mort… tué par Voldemort !_

Hermione relut plusieurs fois la lettre comme pour en chercher la faille ; et plus elle la lisait, plus cela lui paraissait logique.

Lucius Malefoy avait fait échouer les plans de Voldemort, celui-ci avait pu vouloir le punir, mais y avait-il une autre raison que Hermione ignorait.

Hermione se demanda si elle devait en parler à Dumbledore, inutile. Rogue était déjà au courant, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux, il avait dû le dire au directeur. En le répétant, le seul résultat serait de rendre Draco fou furieux.

Elle hésita longuement à sortir de sa cachette pour retourner à ses devoirs dans la salle principale. De toute façon elle ne pourrait pas rester définitivement cachée ici et devrait affronter le regard de Malefoy tôt ou tard.

Elle s'installa au bureau à côté de la cheminée dans la salle principale et se jeta à corps perdu dans le travail. Elle mangea sur place ayant appelé Dobby qui lui rapporta de quoi manger pour dix et continua ainsi jusqu'environ 20h. Malefoy arriva alors avec son balai de Quidditch l'air renfrogné

- Salut Malefoy, dit-elle, le match n'a pas l'air de s'être bien passé.

Malefoy la scruta. Il semblait hésiter entre la tuer, lui hurler dessus et laisser passer.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses au Quidditch ?

- C'était juste pour parler… balbutia-t-elle.

- J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Granger ! Rends-moi ma lettre !

Hermione baissa la tête honteuse et se dit qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir. Elle sortit celle-ci de sa poche et la tendit. Celui-ci lui l'arracha des mains et la fusilla du regard.

- Inutile de te demander si tu l'as lu sale petite fouineuse ! De toute façon tout le monde sera bientôt au courant et tous les serpentards le savent déjà, sinon tu serais déjà morte.

Hermione sourit intérieurement en se disant : _des promesses, toujours des promesses_, mais le regretta aussitôt en voyant Malefoy la fixer haineusement. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

ooOoo

Le lendemain ses amis lui demandèrent si ça allait mieux.

- Oui, dit Hermione, je travaille un peu trop c'est tout.

- Au moins tu le reconnais ! Dit Ron.

- Rogue a enlevé 60 points aux Griffondors, dit Harry, comme d'habitude donc ; on a fait une potion d'élasticité.

- C'était trop drôle, ajouta Victoria, Harry et Ron étaient mous comme du chewing-gum !

- C'était horrible. En tout cas je t'ai marqué la potion et Ron a le cours de Binns, une vraie torture pour le noter.

- Merci. Dit-elle. C'est merveilleux de savoir que je peux compter sur vous.

- Bah, dit Ron, nous on te demande toujours de l'aide pour les devoirs, c'est normal qu'on te rende la pareille. Sinon tu ne sais pas ce qui a pris à Malefoy hier ? En potion il était totalement déconcentré et je ne te raconte même pas pendant le match !

- Oh… non... tu sais on ne s'adresse pas la parole alors ce n'est pas lui qui va me parler de ses soucis ! Mentit-elle.

- J'allais oublier, dit Harry. Tiens, c'est le devoir que Rogue nous a donné à faire pour jeudi, je n'y ai rien compris.

ooOoo

Le soir venu Hermione s'assit sur le fauteuil rouge et lut le devoir de Rogue :

Vous expliquerez les vertus magiques de la fleur d'Opale de Nersus le Care et quelle est son histoire.

- L'histoire de Nersus ou de la fleur ? Siffla Hermione à haute voix. Ce n'est même pas précisé ! Et puis c'est qui ??

Elle commença à paniquer, la bibliothèque était déjà fermée à cette heure. Elle attaqua ses autres devoirs en se promettant de courir voir Mme Pince dès la première heure demain matin.

ooOoo

Mercredi, 23h.

Hermione était entourée de dizaines de livres dans la salle pendant que Malefoy jouait avec une balle rebondissante qui couinait à chaque rebond.

« couic »

- T'as pas mieux à faire ? Siffla-t-elle.

« couic »

-Que de te regarder paniquer pour un devoir ? Non.

« couic »

Hermione était au bord de la crise de nerf :

- Arrête avec cette putain de balle !!

« couic »

- Voyons jeune fille, restez polie.

« couic ».

« Couic », « couic », « couic », « couic », « couic », « couic », « couic », « couic », « couic », « couic », « couic », « couic ».

Hermione s'effondra en larme. Malefoy arrêta sa balle.

- Quand je pense que c'est moi qui ai perdu mon père et que c'est toi qui pleures !

Hermione cessa de pleurer se sentant à présent absolument ridicule.

Pleurer pour un devoir alors que La Gazette du Sorcier annonçait des morts chaque jour par Voldemort, ce qu'elle était égocentrique.

- Tu as raison Draco, je suis lamentable. Je crois que je calme toutes mes angoisses dans le travail car c'est la seule chose que je puisse un tant soit peu contrôler.

Malefoy la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu m'as appelé Draco ? Lui répondit-il mi-amusé.

Hermione rougit.

- Bon allez, fais voir ton devoir.

Il reconnut le devoir de Rogue et sourit.

- Je comprends que tu paniques, c'est un piège de mon parrain. En fait, il n'y a qu'un livre dans la bibliothèque qui en parle et Rogue l'a emprunté le matin avant le cours. Puis il me l'a prêté et j'ai passé la réponse à tous les serpentards. En vérité, tu n'avais aucun moyen de trouver la réponse.

Hermione était stupéfaite.

- QUOI !? Tu plaisantes !?

- Je crois que c'est sa manière de me remonter le moral. Mettre la honte à tous les griffondors en petit cadeau… Ne le répète surtout pas ou il saura que je te l'ai dit.

Il alla dans sa chambre et lui ramena le livre et son devoir. Hermione lui lança un regard dubitatif.

- Pourquoi tu m'aides ?

- Tu me fais pitié.

Hermione éclata de rire et le regarda joyeusement.

- Merci mon sauveur.

- Et ne passe pas la réponse à la belette ou le balafré ! Ajouta-t-il rapidement.

- Non, ce sera notre secret. T'es un type bien Malefoy et je suis navrée pour ton père.

Malefoy lui sourit tristement et s'enferma dans sa chambre après lui avoir dit :

- Ne t'habitues pas à me voir gentil, ce n'est pas mon style.

Hermione se dit qu'elle avait mal jugé Malefoy. Il avait des devoirs envers sa famille, envers son rang. Il devait subir une pression énorme et toute sa vie avait été programmée à l'avance. Ca ne devait pas être facile tous les jours.

ooOoo

Jeudi.

Devant la salle de Rogue les griffondors étaient comme d'habitude en avance, question de survie de points.

- C'était impossible son devoir, grommela Dean, j'ai rien trouvé.

- Moi non plus, dit Lavande.

- Et toi Hermione, t'as réussi ? Demanda Harry.

- Oh oui, il suffisait de bien chercher. Dit-elle resplendissante.

- Tu plaisantes !? Hurla Ron. Et tu ne nous as pas filé la réponse !!

Les serpentards arrivèrent à cet instant.

- Alors Wesel, toujours à geindre. Siffla Malefoy.

- La ferme Malefoy !

- On n'arrive pas à faire ses devoirs ? Continua-t-il son sourire sarcastique collé à ses lèvres.

- Moi je ne suce pas le prof ! Et je ne demande pas l'aide de papa à tout bout de champ !

- Faudrait encore que ton père ait un peu d'influence, et qu'il sente moins mauvais !

- Ca va mieux le tien depuis qu'il est sorti d'Azkaban ?

- RON !! Hurla Hermione.

Ron se retourna surpris vers son amie alors que Malefoy et Harry venaient de sortir leurs baguettes.

- Ne tente rien Malefoy. Prévint Harry.

- Eh bien Potter, dit Rogue qui venait de sortir de nulle part, toujours aussi violent et dangereux, 20 points de moins pour griffondor. Maintenant, entrez tous en classe.

Ron en marchant vers sa place chuchota à Hermione :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Depuis quand tu prends sa défense ?

- Laisse tomber.. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

A la fin du cours Rogue ramassa joyeusement les devoirs, un air plus que satisfait devant les copies blanches des griffondors. Il arriva au niveau de Hermione et prit assez surpris ces cinq rouleaux de parchemin, il jeta un regard vers Malefoy, celui-ci semblait absorbé par la fenêtre.

Hermione jubilait totalement.

Vendredi matin.

- Pourquoi t'as pris la défense de Malefoy hier ??

Ron continuait inlassablement de la harceler.

Les hiboux descendirent en trombe et Hermione déroula fébrilement La Gazette du Sorcier.

- Pour ça ! Répondit-elle en montrant à toute la bande la photo de la page 2, Lucius Malefoy était en gros plan l'air digne.

Tous ceux qui recevaient le journal, et ils étaient nombreux vu les attaques quotidiennes des mangemorts, firent de même. Dans les minutes qui suivirent Malefoy était de nouveau comme au début de la semaine le centre d'attention de la salle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry. Lis-nous l'article.

« Mort suspecte d'un haut dignitaire du monde sorcier.

La nouvelle jusque là officieuse vient de nous être confirmée. Lucius Malefoy, emprisonné puis libéré cet été d'Azkaban, présumé mangemort mais ne l'oublions pas membre fort honorable du ministère et l'une des plus importantes familles du monde sorcier, a été assassiné la semaine dernière. Sa mort fut tenue des plus secrète pour des raisons restées troubles.

Des rumeurs affirment que l'ancien mangemort repenti aurait été tué par des partisans de Vous-savez-qui. D'autres voix accusent le ministère de manigancer une véritable 'chasse aux sorcières' et aurait tué Lucius Malefoy en le pensant toujours au service de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Quoiqu'il en soit le jeune Malefoy, qui aura sa majorité dans quelques mois, se voit à la tête d'une fortune colossale largement enviée, tout comme la veuve Malefoy.

L'enterrement a déjà eu lieu et le partage des biens ne saurait tarder. Des voix s'offusquent que cette fortune due en partie aux pillages lors de la Grande Peur ne soit pas reversée au Ministère. Gageons que cette affaire aura des suites. »

Hermione regarda Malefoy. La Gazette à la main, il paraissait furieux.

Ron abasourdi se retourna vers Hermione :

- Mais comment tu le savais ?

- Je suis tombée par hasard sur sa lettre, celle de lundi. Répondit-elle confuse et gênée. Voldemort l'a assassiné.

- Ca explique tout, dit Harry songeur.

- De toute façon Lucius Malefoy le méritait ! Dit Ron à voix haute.

- Ron ! S'offusqua Hermione.

- Ron n'a pas tort Hermione, dit Harry.

- C'est vrai, il a essayé de tous nous tuer au ministère ! Dit Ginny. Et je n'ai pas oublié le coup du livre de Jedusor !

Hermione se tut et lança de temps à autre des regards à Malefoy. Celui-ci discutait joyeusement avec les autres serpentards comme si de rien n'était pendant que l'école ne parlait que de lui.

- Tu viens à Pré-au-Lard demain ? Demanda Ginny.

- Heu.. oui. Pourquoi pas. Répondit-elle distraite.

La discussion continua sur le programme des magasins et la journée passa tranquillement.

A suivre…

Alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plu !! Et si ça ne vous plait pas, dites-le moi aussi, que je progresse.

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS


	8. Rony le chat

AAAAAAAh enfin !!

Mon dieu, vous n'imaginez pas la souffrance que j'ai eu pour publier ce chapitre… Je dois dire que là j'ai vraiment besoin d'un remontant. Pour information ce chapitre était déjà écrit quand j'avais publié le chapitre précédent, vu que j'essayais de garder une longueur d'avance sur vous, chers lecteurs. Sauf que voilà l'histoire de mes péripéties : tout d'abord je me suis faite cabriolée le pc de mon studio où était ce chapitre (sans compter tous les trucs qu'il y avait sur mon pc chéri auquel je tenais énormément et que je m'étais payé à ce noël après des mois d'économie… passons…). Donc, par chance, je l'avais d'abord écrit sur de bonnes vieilles feuilles blanches, le papier y a que ça de vrai. De ce fait, je l'ai recopié dans la semaine qui a suivis sur le pc portable de mon chéri. Et là, croyez-moi ou non mais c'est cauchemardesque ! Le pc portable de mon chéri est tombé en panne à cause de ses programmes et donc toutes ses données (il est étudiant informaticien, imaginez la catastrophe quand la moitié de vos cours s'effacent avec tous vos projets en cours et que votre dernière sauvegarde date d'un mois…) et ce putain de chapitre se sont retrouvés effacés !!

Je dois avouer que là ça m'a vraiment foutu le cafard. Ce chapitre est maudit je vous l'assure !! Donc je l'ai arrêté un bon moment car à force vraiment ça m'avait énervée (et je tiens à mon pc chez mes parents..)

En tout cas, prenant tout mon courage à deux mains, ça y est, je l'ai une nouvelle fois recopiée (et un peu corrigée en route) et là sérieux vous avez intérêt à l'aimmmmmmeeeerrrrr !! LOLL

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'aimer : ) merci beaucoup à tous mes chers reviewers du chapitre précédent, ça fait hyper plaisir.

Bien, à présent, bonne lecture -

**Chapitre 8 : Rony le chat**

Une seule et unique chose avait été sur les lèvres des élèves de Poudlard ce vendredi : la mort de Lucius Malefoy.

Certains s'en réjouissaient prônant qu'un bon mangemort était un mangemort mort. D'autres se demandaient pourquoi la nouvelle avait été si longue et se vantaient de savoir exactement qu'elle était la cause de sa mort. Ce qui était certain c'était que le statut de Malefoy fils avait changé. Les moqueries se faisaient plus faciles d'un côté, de l'autre les filles ne lui avaient jamais autant tourné autour. La fortune des Malefoy était légendaire et Granger fut choquée de voir autant de filles tourner autour de Draco pour le 'consoler'.

A l'heure du repas son absence fut remarquée. Inconsciemment, Hermione mangea plus vite que d'habitude et elle suivit à peine les discussions de ses amis.

Arrivée chez eux, elle vit Draco qui avait installé un jeu de fléchette à coté de la cheminée. Lorsqu'il lança une fléchette contre la cible à forme humaine un filet de sang s'en écoula.

- Très joyeux ton nouveau jouet.

- J'ai pas pris la version qui crie de douleur à chaque coup histoire de ne pas déranger ton sommeil si léger.

- Trop aimable.

L'air était lourd, et la rage de Draco se faisait sentir à chacun de ses coups sur la cible. Hermione s'installa au coin du feu avec un livre de DCFM de niveau 12 (3è année d'auror). Elle ne voulait pas laisser Draco seule mais savait en même temps qu'il se mettrait en colère à la moindre remarque compatissante.

Au bout d'un moment elle trouva ce silence pesant et dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Pansy…

Non mais quelle idiote ! Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça bon sang !

- Qu'elle ne remette plus les pieds ici cette pétasse.

- Ce n'est plus l'amour fou entre vous on dirait.

Malefoy la regarda amusé.

- Si tu veux tout savoir Miss-la-fouineuse, c'est son père qui a fait libéré le mien et je le soupçonne aussi de l'avoir tué. Il croit quand même pas que je vais rester avec sa fille après ça ! En plus c'était déjà assez pénible de l'entendre me parler mais alors me plaindre, c'est plus que ce je ne peux en supporter.

Malefoy lança une flèche en plein cœur et une longue trace rouge descendit jusqu'au parquet de la salle.

- Tu vas devoir te trouver une nouvelle groupie alors. Plaisanta Hermione.

- Tu veux une place sur la liste d'attente ? Railla-t-il. Je te préviens, les candidates se font nombreuses depuis ce matin.

- Non merci Malefoy. Tu vois, pour ce qui est de consoler les gens sur leur pénible sort j'ai déjà Harry le sauveur et Ron l'incompris.

Draco lui lança des yeux ronds.

- Et puis, ajouta-t-elle, je ne sors pas avec les hommes qui ont l'intention de me tuer.

- De te tuer ?

- A la bataille finale.

- Et qui te dit que j'irai du côté de Tu-sais-qui ? Demanda-t-il un mince sourire aux lèvres.

- Je croyais que les serpentards allaient toujours vers la facilité.

- C'est vrai le plus souvent mais on est surtout malins et pas très courageux ! Cependant, parfois, on se prend une sacrée gifle et on commence à voir les choses autrement.

- Une sacrée gifle ?

Malefoy gardait son air sûr mais Hermione sentait que c'était une couverture.

- Tu avais un sacré punch en troisième année, surtout pour un rat de bibliothèque !

Sur ces dernières paroles il s'en alla dignement dans sa chambre.

……………………_.. Hein ? C'était quoi ça ??..._

Hermione resta tétanisée. Qu'est-ce que Malefoy avait voulu dire exactement ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait draguée ??

Elle alla se coucher mais eut du mal à trouver le sommeil.

ooOoo

Le lendemain à Pré-au-Lard.

Hermione repensa toute la matinée à sa conversation de la veille avec Malefoy, elle avait besoin de se confier. Après quelques bières-au-beurre aux Trois Balais elle dit aux autres qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire à Ginny et partit avec celle-ci sous les yeux légèrement surpris du groupe. Parvati et Lavande se sentirent particulièrement vexées.

Elles s'écartèrent légèrement du village. Pendant leur trajet Ginny ne cessa de la harceler pour savoir la raison de cet éloignement et lui inventait des tas d'aventures.

- Ne sois pas ridicule Ginny ! Je ne sors pas avec Ron !!

- On sait jamais ! Alors avec Dean ? Seamus ? Les deux ??

- GINNY !!

- Quoi ? Rigola-t-elle.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'elles étaient bien seules. Elles avaient dépassée de peu la maison hantée et étaient à présent à la lisière de la forêt interdite qui s'étendait jusque là. Rassurée par le silence, elle se décida à parler.

- En fait, c'est ridicule. C'est juste que…

- Miaou.

- Hein ? Dirent-elles en même temps.

Hermione sentit quelque chose passer sur ses jambes et baissa la tête pour découvrir un adorable petit chat à ses pieds câlinant amoureusement sa jambe.

- Troooooooooooooôp mimiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, crièrent-elles à l'unisson.

Ginny commença à se pencher mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'attraper le félidé s'en alla vers la forêt interdite. Elles le poursuivirent et réussirent à l'attraper à l'entrée des bois. D'abord vexé, il se calma rapidement sous les caresses expertes des jeunes filles. En l'examinant plus attentivement Hermione remarqua que son poil était roux avec des tâches blanches. Ce n'était pas si évident à voir car il était plein de poussière. De plus il était assez maigrichon. Ginny fit apparaître magiquement un bol de lait et 'Rony', comme elles venaient de le nommer, se jeta sur la gamelle.

Elles s'assirent au sol et commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien tout en câlinant allègrement Rony. Quelques temps plus tard, le chaton s'en alla sans un merci le ventre plein. Pas vexées pour un sou car habituées au sale caractère de Pattenrond, elles retournèrent tranquillement vers Pré-au-Lard.

- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Hermione alors qu'elles venaient d'entrer dans le village.

Ginny regarda sa montre à gousset.

- Aaaah !! 17 h !! On a passé trois heures dans la forêt ! C'est fou comme on ne voit pas le temps passé quand on discute !

Les deux filles se dépêchèrent de retrouver leurs amis. Par chance ils étaient à l'un des premiers endroits où elles cherchèrent : le magasin de Quidditch.

Harry, Victoria et Ron regardaient avec envie le tout dernier balai : le Nimbus Fly.

- Wow il est trop beau !! Cria Ginny.

Ron la dévisagea avec colère :

- Où étiez-vous passées toutes les deux ! Tu sais qu'on était morts d'inquiétude !!

- On a juste fait un petit tour. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter !

- Tu as vu les boutiques brûlées dans le coin ? Et tu crois que j'ai pas de raison de m'inquiéter pour ma petite sœur !

- Ca va ! Je n'ai plus 10 ans ! Cria-t-elle. Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Pff. Au moins j'espère que ce que vous aviez à dire était important.

Ginny acquiesça puis prit Hermione à part et lui susurra :

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que t'avais à me dire déjà ?

- Aucune importance. Dit-elle sur le même ton. Je te le dirais plus tard.

Victoria fixa Hermione bizarrement. Ils se dirigèrent vers les calèches pour rentrer à Poudlard et au bout d'un moment Hermione n'en pouvait plus de ses regards en coin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Victoria ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu as quelque chose de changée. Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi.

Hermione lui lança un regard froid puis se remit à sa discussion sur les elfes de maison avec Ginny. Elle supposa que Victoria lui en voulait de la mettre à l'écart ce qu'elle ne pouvait nier. Mais en même temps ce n'était pas sa faute si elle ne l'aimait pas ! D'habitude Hermione n'était pas du genre à suivre son instinct mais avec Victoria c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Rentrée dans ses appartements elle s'allongea sur le canapé prise d'un instant de fatigue. Dans ses réflexions elle se dit que ce n'était pas si mal qu'elle n'ait rien dit à Ginny au sujet de Malefoy. Après tout, il ne s'était rien passé. Et puis elle ne pensait pas à Malefoy !

Une porte s'ouvrit. Hermione releva la tête et vit Malefoy sortir de sa chambre en boxer en train de se sécher les cheveux une serviette à la main. Il s'arrêta net en voyant une petite frimousse sortir du canapé et le regarder, éberluée.

- Tu devrais fermer ta bouche Granger. T'as l'air d'un poisson mort.

Hermione rougit fortement et ferma la bouche. Sans pouvoir le contrôler elle s'aperçut que son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure.

- Ca ne te dérange pas de te balader nu dans mon salon ?

- Le nôtre. Ca ne me dérange pas, j'adore me faire mater.

- Et surtout faire ton intéressant !

- C'est juste histoire de te donner de nouveaux fantasmes sur moi, lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle allait lui dire sa façon de penser quand il reprit la parole.

- En fait je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer et j'avais faim.

Il prit un paquet de bonbons sur la table et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé à coté d'elle. Sans s'occuper d'elle il mangea un fizwizbiz, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième avant de daigner lui demander nonchalamment si elle en voulait un.

- Oui, je veux bien, répondit-elle avant d'engouffrer sa main dans le paquet. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle était morte de faim.

- C'était bien Pré-au-Lard ?

- Très vide, les vendeurs ont peur de travailler si près de Poudlard et de se faire attaquer.

- Ils ont raison.

Draco frôla par accident (NDA : si, si, c'est vraiment un accident !) la main de Hermione. Celle-ci tressaillit, son cœur manqua d'exploser et elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle gifla royalement Malefoy.

- Mais t'es folle !! Cria celui-ci.

- Draco Malefoy ! Ne croyez pas que je suis comme toutes ses petites gamines courant derrière vous comme des chiennes ! Je ne veux pas que tu me touches, que tu m'effleures ou quoi que ce soit d'autres ! Tu… rhaaaa ! Ne m'approche plus !!

Elle s'enferma très énervée dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. La colère faisait trembler tout son corps et des larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait si vivement mais elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Ce n'est jamais bon de se rapprocher d'un Malefoy.

Draco lui cria à travers la porte :

- T'es complètement tarée comme fille ! Je tente de rendre notre cohabitation un peu moins pénible et tu me traites de pervers ! Faut se calmer sang-de-bourbe !

Hermione pesta de plus belle contre Malefoy et se mit au travail.

Vers 23 h quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Hermione, toujours très colère, cria : - QUOI ?

- Tu sais bien quoi ! On a notre tour de garde à faire. Si tu crois que je vais le faire tout seul un samedi soir tu rêves ! C'est le pire soir de la semaine. Et t'inquiète, je n'essaierai pas de te violer !

Hermione fulmina de rage mais il ne serait pas dit qu'elle laissait de coté ses devoirs de préfète-en-chef !

Leur tour de garde fut des plus amusants. Malefoy, qui s'était calmé, pouffait de rire devant la colère destructrice de Hermione qui n'avait jamais retiré autant de points. Elle retira même 100 points à un griffondor qui faisait limite l'amour à une poufsouffle derrière une armure.

- Et 20 points de moins pour tenue des plus ridicules !! Comment t'oses baiser ta copine avec des chaussettes orange !!

Cette sortie de colère la fit elle-même rire.

- T'es en forme ce soir, lui fit remarquer Draco.

- J'adore le pouvoir, répondit-elle un sourire malefoyien aux lèvres.

Hermione aurait pu jurer que Draco la regarda à cet instant comme une amie.

- Fais attention Granger, tu te serpentardises. Bientôt tu deviendras comme mon parrain ! Blagua-t-il.

- Avoir Rogue comme parrain ça doit être horrible.

- Ca a ses avantages.

Le reste du tour se passa très joyeusement avec un beau score de points retirés et tous deux se couchèrent très fatigués.

Hermione passa son dimanche au côté des griffondors dans leur salle, et Malefoy avec les serpentards. Le soir venu, Malefoy avait l'air furieux et il s'enferma dans sa chambre.

ooOoo

Lundi après-midi Rogue leur rendit leurs devoirs avec un véritable poème sur les griffondors et leur nullité finissant sa prose par :

- A l'exception d'une Miss-je-sais-tout dont on peut se demander jusqu'où elle peut aller pour rendre un devoir fait.

Toute la classe la regarda sceptiques puis la plupart se tournèrent vers Malefoy de toute évidence ravi de son petit effet. Hermione était à côté de Neville juste derrière Malefoy et Parkinson.

- Ne me dis pas que tu m'as quittée pour cette sang-de-bourbe !! Couina Pansy.

- Premièrement, on n'a jamais été ensemble. Deuxièmement, je ne sors ni ne me fais Granger. Troisièmement, QUI T'AS AUTORISE A M'ADRESSER LA PAROLE ?!

ooOoo

Malefoy et Hermione passèrent la soirée à travailler et firent ensemble leur devoir de potion. Après leur tour de garde Hermione allait se coucher quand Draco la retint.

- Je veux pas me coucher. On joue aux échecs.

- Je déteste les échecs.

Malefoy la fixa du regard dans une expression indescriptible puis lui dit :

- Tu ne sais pas jouer, je n'y crois pas.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Malefoy ! Je sais jouer aux échecs !! C'est juste que c'est un jeu qui m'énerve.

Draco souffla dans le vide puis lui dit :

- Très bien. Alors on joue aux dames.

- Je ne sais pas jouer aux dames, avoua-t-elle penaude.

- C'est pas grave. Je vais t'apprendre.

C'est ainsi que Hermione se retrouva à 1h du matin à apprendre à jouer aux dames. Elle comprit très vite les règles du jeu et s'avéra assez douée. Au bout de deux heures elle réussit à battre Draco et celui-ci décida que c'était le moment de dormir.

Hermione ne lui en voulut pas car elle le soupçonna de l'avoir laissé gagner à la fin pour ne pas la dégoûter du jeu.

Un mois passa. Un mois sans grand changement. Draco avait su montrer que son autorité ne passait pas seulement par son père et, trois élèves à l'infirmerie et 10 heures de retenues plus tard, il était redevenu le leader incontestable des serpentards.

Hermione de son coté appréciait de plus en plus Draco. Il ne se prenait pas la tête avec ses devoirs tout en bossant énormément. Il ne l'engueulait pas quand elle était sous dix piles de livres et surtout ne parlait pas sans cesse de quidditch ! En clair, tout ce qu'elle reprochait à Harry et Ron.

Après leur tour de garde, ils faisaient toujours une partie de dames avant de se coucher. A présent Hermione battait aussi souvent Draco que lui la battait.

ooOoo

Lundi 1er décembre.

Hermione se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner quand elle s'arrêta brutalement. Tendant l'oreille elle distingua le bruit de deux personnes chuchotant, l'une d'elles était son professeur de potion.

- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas me parler dans les couloirs, gronda Rogue.

- Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide…

- Venez dans cette salle.

Hermione eut tout juste le temps de voir Rogue refermer une salle de cours, elle ne distingua pas la personne qui l'accompagnait. Prise dans sa curiosité elle se cacha derrière une des armure qui encadrait la porte, puis sortit une de ses oreilles à rallonges et écouta la conversation. En effet, Hermione avait pris l'habitude d'avoir toujours au moins une oreille à rallonges dans son sac, « Vigilance Constante ! ».

- Professeur, je sens que les effets de la potion diminuent. Elle n'est plus aussi efficace. Je… Ils se doutent de quelque chose, j'en suis sure !

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, petite idiote ! Potter vous mange dans les mains et vous avez gagné la confiance de tous.

- Non… Ginny et Hermione me détestent.

- Si vous m'avez dérangé juste pour me raconter vos soucis de petite adolescente vous pouvez partir.

- Non ! Ne me laissez pas comme ça ! J'ai besoin de ma potion. Je suis sur le point de me retransformer, j'en suis sure !

- Vous êtes en état de manque. Je vous avais prévenue que ça arriverait tôt ou tard. Tenez. Prenez-la et prenez aussi celle-ci, ça calmera les douleurs. En attendant, résistez et continuez votre mission.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et Hermione remercia le ciel que rogue n'ait pas remarqué l'oreille pendante. Victoria sortit de la pièce en adressant un hochement de tête à Rogue puis se dirigea vers la grande salle, suivie de quelques mètres par Rogue.

Hermione fit la première chose à laquelle elle pensa : elle alla trouver Dumbledore.

Elle connaissait le mot de passe pour monter dans son bureau grâce à Harry. C'était comme d'habitude un nom de confiserie. Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut dans la pièce le directeur l'accueillit avec des draguées surprises. C'était toujours impressionnant de venir dans cette pièce. Elle donna une petite caresse à Fumseck avant de s'asseoir et de raconter ce qu'elle avait entendu à son mentor.

- Hermione, tu n'aurais pas dû entendre cette conversation, il va falloir que je dise à Severus de faire davantage attention la prochaine fois.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles.

- Ne te tracasse pas avec ça. Tout est sous contrôle.

- Mais, Victoria a dit qu'elle prenait une potion pour ne pas se 'retransformer'. En quoi ? Harry devrait être au courant, c'est sa petite-amie quand même !

- Hermione, tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à Harry de ce que tu as entendu, ni à personne d'autres. C'est très important.

La voix du sorcier était calme et gentille mais son regard laissait dire à Hermione qu'elle n'avait pas à discuter son choix. Elle se sentit blessée. Victoria n'était pas ce qu'elle paraissait et Dumbledore ne voulait rien lui dire. Pourtant elle avait vite deviné que Remus était un loup-garou et avait gardé son secret pour elle pendant toute l'année. Il pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Je… Balbutia-t-elle.

- Ton cours commence dans 5 minutes. Je suis désolé Hermione mais c'est ainsi. Au revoir.

Elle partit plus déboussolée qu'avant sa venue dans le bureau du directeur mais, après tout, Albus devait savoir ce qu'il faisait, non ? Bizarrement elle n'en était pas persuadée.

Pendant la journée elle eut du mal à regarder Victoria dans les yeux et Harry la prit de côté à la fin du cours de Rogue pour lui demander ce qui lui arrivait.

- C'est rien.

- Ecoute Hermione, je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Victoria mais fais un petit effort. Tu sais, elle t'aime bien. Elle ne demande qu'à être ton amie.

- Je ne serai jamais amie avec cette… chose !!

Harry la regarda dégoûté et lui dit qu'elle le décevait beaucoup. Vraiment c'était une très mauvaise journée.

Cette même nuit Hermione dormait profondément.

'AAAAAAAAH'

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Hermione se leva en sursaut, elle avait entendu quelqu'un crier. Elle regarda l'heure : il était 2h du matin.

'NOOOON !'

_A suivre…_

Oui oui ouiiiiiiii ! Yes, j'ai réussi !! Que de péripéties… en tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu Perso je le connais par cœur à la virgule près maintenant.

Une petite review, s'il vous plait, je suis à cran.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	9. 2h sonne

La vie va – chapitre 9

Pardon !! Ah la la pour le coup mon retard est impardonnable…. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.

Je pense qu'un résumé est de rigueur :

Hermione est en 6è année, elle est préfète-en-chef avec Malefoy, et aussi avec deux filles en 7è année. Une nouvelle élève est arrivée : Victoria Dopton, et est à présent la petite-amie de Harry, mais Hermione a surpris une conservation avec Severus révélant que Victoria n'est pas ce qu'elle parait être… Qui est Victoria ? Pourquoi Dumbledore la laisse à Poudlard ? Quand est-ce que cette fic va enfin devenir clairement un HG/DM ? Vous le saurez… un jour.

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews 

Et place au chapitre !!

**Chapitre 9 : 2h sonne**

'_AAAAAAAAH'_

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hermione se leva en sursaut, elle avait entendu quelqu'un crier. Elle regarda l'heure : il était 2h du matin._

'_NOOOON !'_

Elle sauta hors de son lit et prit sur la table de chevet sa baguette. En tendant l'oreille elle distinguait des bruits de combat. Elle ouvrit la porte et observa dans la nuit le salon. La lune à travers la baie vitrée permettait de voir parfaitement la pièce sans avoir besoin d'un sort Lumos.

'Pitié…'

Hermione reconnut alors la voix de Malefoy. Elle se rappela de la mère de Draco qui lui conseillait de rester à Poudlard et elle se demanda si des mangemorts avaient réussi à rentrer dans le château. Si c'était le cas, ce serait catastrophique.

Plus sur ses gardes que jamais elle tenta d'ouvrir la chambre de l'étudiant. Celle-ci était fermée. Elle y jeta un Alohomora et put ainsi entrer dans les lieux, sa baguette portée devant elle en épée.

Comme pour le salon, une large fenêtre sculptée en fer permettait de voir aisément la chambre. Hermione fit un rapide tour des lieux du regard et souffla de soulagement en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait nul mangemort. Il n'y avait que Draco qui se battait contre des démons intérieurs, dans son lit. En plein cauchemar il se secouait dans tous les sens, se tournait et retournait comme un dément. Il avait depuis longtemps dégagé la couverture et les coussins au-delà du lit à même le sol.

Hermione prit pitié de lui. Il ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon qu'on secouerait fortement. Elle s'approcha puis s'assit à coté de cette âme en peine.

Son corps était en sueur et elle n'aurait su dire s'il pleurait. Il ne portait qu'un jogging gris foncé.

« Non… pitié… père… ne me demandez pas ça…. Pitié… »

« Malefoy. Réveille-toi ! »

Malefoy continuait. Elle chercha dans ses souvenirs comment faisait Ginny pour calmer Harry lorsqu'ils étaient au Terrier. Elle le prenait dans ses bras pour le rassurer. D'abord hésitante, elle se décida à se mettre à cheval sur lui et à lui bloquer les bras. En effet il s'était griffé à sang les avant-bras. Mais l'homme était trop fort pour elle. Elle pencha alors son corps sur lui pour le bloquer et dit d'une voix forte :

« Malefoy ! Malefoy ! Réveille-toi ! C'est un cauchemar ! Juste un cauchemar ! »

Celui-ci se débattait de plus en plus et elle n'arrivait pas à le contenir. Elle releva son buste pour se reposer quand Malefoy remonta son torse et hurla :

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Les yeux écarquillés, la griffondor resta pantoise. Le visage du serpentard était à peine à deux cms du sien mais il ne la voyait pas, ses iris plongés dans le néant. Il cligna alors des yeux, une fois, deux fois, et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Surprise par la question et encore sous le choc, Hermione prit un certain temps pour coordonner ses pensées et sa voix.

« J'ai entendu crier. Je m'inquiétais et… je suis rentrée, tu faisais un cauchemar… j'ai tenté de te réveiller et… voilà… »

Malefoy acquiesça en semblant vérifier si ces faits coïncidaient avec ses propres souvenirs. Soudain il paniqua et demanda à Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit dans son sommeil.

« Rien du tout ! Tu criais non, pitié. Tu semblais torturé. »

« Je n'ai rien dit d'autres ? » Dit-il sur un ton inquisiteur.

Hermione le défia du regard, mécontente de ce questionnaire sur la personne venue l'aider. Pris en faute, il dévia le regard et laissa tomber le haut de son corps sur le lit. Puis il l'observa un mince sourire aux lèvres.

« Jolie tenue » lui fit-il remarquer.

Elle s'observa à son tour et s'aperçut qu'elle portait une robe de nuit bleue pâle en soie, avec de la fine dentelle. Un des achats que sa mère l'avait obligé à prendre, argumentant qu'une fille de son âge se devait d'avoir une jolie lingerie. Elle rougit puis vainquit sa timidité honteuse.

« Merci. C'est la première fois que je la porte. »

« Et tu avais une raison précise pour la porter aujourd'hui ? »

« Il faut croire que mon inconscient savait que je me retrouverai ce soir à califourchon sur toi. »

Le rouge monta aux joues de Malefoy et même les reflets bleutés de la nuit n'auraient pu tromper Hermione. Mais ce qui la surprit le plus fut de sentir l'érection naissante du serpentard contre elle…

Etonnée et à la fois gênée, elle bougea pour se relever du garçon. Ses mouvements maladroits n'eurent pas l'effet escompté et à la place elle se frotta d'avantage sur lui. Ils soupirèrent de plaisir puis se regardèrent, abasourdis.

Qu'est-ce que Hermione voyait dans les yeux de Draco, elle ne le savait pas. L'avait-elle jamais vu ? Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle bascula son bassin, encore et encore, se frottant contre lui et observant ses réactions. Elle le sentait durcir sous elle et cette sensation l'enivrait. Elle se mit à accélérer, à ramener sa tête en arrière dans une courbure de plaisir. Soudain Malefoy la bloqua avec ses mains.

C'était fini. Elle aurait dû en être soulagé mais à l'heure actuelle son cerveau était hors service. Puis, toujours les mains sur ses hanches, il se mit en position assise et embrassa sa poitrine. Doucement. Les mains du jeune homme remontèrent sous sa robe et caressèrent ses fesses puis elles remontèrent le long de son échine. Hermione ne se rendait pas compte qu'il la déshabillait, elle était trop emprisonnée par ses sens, par cette chaleur qui s'insinuait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle câlina les cheveux du blond, ils étaient doux, soyeux, elle y caressa sa joue pour mieux en sentir la douceur. Puis il passa sa robe de nuit au-dessus de la tête de la brune, libérant sa poitrine, son corps pratiquement nue, uniquement emprisonné sous la barrière de sa culotte.

Il la bascula sur le dos et se mit sur elle. Jamais Hermione ne s'était sentie si faible et forte à la fois. Elle ne calculait rien, ce qui était en soi un fait incroyable. Elle pensa fugitivement au stress qu'elle avait toujours eu avec Viktor mais son esprit fut vite embrouillé par les baisers du serpentard le long de son ventre.

Il descendit encore, léchant son aisne. Cette partie très sensible arracha un cri à Hermione et il continua à la lécher, savourant ses mouvements de bassin. Puis il descendit tout en écartant ses jambes et l'embrassa à travers le morceau de tissu. La pièce se réchauffa. Alors qu'elle l'intimait à aller plus loin par des mouvements de reins il remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle ressentait l'érection du jeune homme contre sa cuisse et surtout, surtout ses dents triturant son téton et ses doigts entourant son autre sein. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter mais sa conscience semblait bien décidée à jouer la morte. Malefoy remonta le long de son cou puis il plongea son regard dans le sien.

Hermione fut terrifiée par ce qu'elle y vit. Le garçon semblait perdu, lui si réputé pour son contrôle sur les femmes avait perdu de sa belle assurance. Il regarda les lèvres de la fille et trembla. C'était un tremblement invisible à l'œil mais que Hermione ressentit profondément sur sa chair. Il se pencha davantage sur elle et leurs lèvres n'étaient à présent plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre…

Stop. Un grand froid submergea Hermione. Malefoy venait de se lever, brutalement. Il cherchait du regard et Hermione entendit sa propre voix demander :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il prit une chemise qui traînait sur une chaise et dit d'un ton impérieux :

« Je pars. »

ooOoo

A suivre.

Vous me détestez ? Vous voulez ma mort ? Mais de quoi vous vous plaignez ! lol.

Une petite review ?


	10. Evolution

Kikooo !

Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Heu non là je me trompe…

J'adore être menacée de mort ! Merci ! Salma j'ai adoré ta review ! Mici aussi à Méo, Laura, Mahana, 'tite mione toujours aussi fidèle , Lil'Ashura que je suis contente de retrouver , Cindy2008 tout aussi fidèle ça fait plaisir, et sans oublier la grande et fabuleuse Melinda dont je ne pourrai me passer de ses blagues vaseuses ;) (MMmmmmh Sevy en nutella accroché au lit…… miaaaam). Bon là je sors un peu du sujet, non ?

Bref, j'arrête de vous faire chier plus longtemps ! Voici le chapitre !

**Chapitre 10 : Evolution**

_« Je pars »_

« Tu ne peux pas… »

Et si. Il pouvait. En moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour dire Quidditch, Draco avait franchi la porte de sa propre chambre et Hermione ne put qu'entendre ses bruits de pas quitter leurs appartements. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi humiliée de toute sa vie. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus humiliant : avoir été sur le point de faire l'amour avec le tombeur de ses dames ou avoir été jetée de cette manière.

« Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… J'en veux à Malefoy de ne pas m'avoir fait l'amour… Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche chez moi… »

Après cette constatation très raisonnable, elle passa la paume de sa main sur son corps dénudé. C'était comme si elle cherchait à se prouver qu'elle existait vraiment, qu'elle était bien là. Puis la même main parcourut le sol en parquet et prit doucement sa robe en soie. C'était vraiment étrange, elle ressentait la douceur de la texture. Ce qui n'avait jamais été autre chose pour elle qu'un vague morceau de tissu devenait sensation. Elle remit son vêtement et se mit à pleurer. Deux larmes tout au plus, mais elles étaient bien là.

Elle posa son regard sur la chambre, s'apercevant qu'elle n'y avait pas fait attention jusqu'alors. Elle eut un fin sourire en repensant à la façon dont elle se l'imaginait avant : une réplique des cachots avec des crânes et des posters de filles dénudées. Elle était bien loin de la réalité. C'était un lieu apaisant et équilibré. La décoration de style asiatique respectait les règles du feng shui, et était composée en majorité de vert et de noir. On y trouvait bien évidemment le lit au sol, et une grande armoire en bois peint noir, divers rangements et pas de bureau. Il n'y avait pas non plus de bibliothèque comme dans la chambre de Hermione mais sûrement les livres n'étaient-ils pas autant mis en valeur que chez elle.

Sur la commode était posée une fleur de lotus blanche. Elle en effleura les pétales et se sentit apaisée.

Finalement elle n'aurait pas dû paraître étonnée du bon goût de la pièce. Après tout, le jeune homme avait toujours pris soin de son apparence et vivait dans un manoir. Si les chambres représentaient l'idéal de la personne qui y vivait, comme Hermione le pensait, alors il était logique qu'il ait une jolie chambre, c'était après tout le lieu de son activité favorite…

Ce soir-là, Hermione passa une longue heure sous sa douche, elle pria tous les dieux pour y fondre à l'intérieur et ne plus jamais revoir Malefoy. Et surtout pour que JAMAIS personne ne sache ce qui venait de se passer.

ooOoo

Hermione attendit 7h45 avant de sortir pour aller en cours. Plus ou moins consciemment, elle avait guetté le retour du serpentard, toute la nuit.

_C'est logique que je le guette, je ne suis pas une trouillarde. Je vais juste lui dire que je n'avais pas toute ma tête cette nuit-là et que ça ne veut rien dire. OUCH._

Absorbée par ses pensées, Hermione n'avait pas regardé devant elle et s'écrasa sur Malefoy bien sûr.

« Tu ne peux pas faire attention sang-de-bourbe !! »

Hermione ne sut comment réagir jusqu'à ce que les deux acolytes du serpentard éclatent de rire et que Parkinson entoure son bras autour du sien. Hermione leur jeta un regard noir et bouscula d'un violent coup de coude Malefoy.

Alors qu'elle accélérait le pas, elle entendit Malefoy menacer la serpentarde et lui dire de ne plus jamais le toucher.

Le reste de la matinée s'écoula paisiblement, les cours avaient un effet salvateur chez la jeune fille. Après leur dernier cours elle alla jouer les pom pom girls avec Ginny et Victoria. Elles rirent follement, en agitant des pompons et en sautillant les noms des joueurs. Ceux-ci n'étaient d'ailleurs pas très concentrés sur le jeu. Hermione avait décidé de faire une trêve dans sa haine contre Victoria, sachant que si elle continuait ainsi elle y perdrait Harry. De plus, elle respectait le vieux proverbe qui dit qu'il faut bien connaître ses amis mais encore plus ses ennemis. Dès ce week-end elle irait faire des recherches sur les potions de transformations physiques.

Après le match elle retourna dans la salle des préfets-en-chef. Malefoy n'était pas là. Elle fit ses devoirs sur le bureau, tendue. Les heures s'écoulèrent, elle avait depuis longtemps fini ses devoirs et lisait un essai sur les runes quand Malefoy arriva complètement bourré !

Le grand et arrogant Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur. L'œil morve et les vêtements dégingandés. Il fit un sourire cynique vers Hermione avant d'aller s'étaler sur le canapé.

« Bonsoir chérie ! » Dit-il à moitié hilare.

« J'aurai vécu assez longtemps pour voir Draco Malefoy encore plus ridicule qu'en fouine. Alléluia. »

« Tu m'attendais ? »

« Mais bien sûr Malefoy, je n'attendais que toi. Tu m'as tellement manqué mon amour ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! » Répondit-elle cyniquement.

« Je le savais. »

Pattenrond sauta de la table de travail (tout le monde sait que les chats sont toujours sur les feuilles ou les livres que l'on étudie) et alla renifler les doigts de Malefoy. Celui-ci tendit davantage sa main et tapota la tête du félin.

« T'es mignon toi, petit sac orange. Je suis sûr que tu ferais un très bon sac à main. AIIIE !! Putain de bestiole il m'a mordu !! »

Draco se releva et chassa le chat mais trop saoul il s'étala rapidement à terre et se cogna la tête contre le bras du fauteuil.

« Tu arrêtes ton cinéma Malefoy. Vraiment tu fais pitié à voir ! »

« La ferme, femme ! »

« La ferme toi-même ! Pauvre crétin ! »

« Arrête de parler si fort… Ma tête va exploser… »

« JE NE PARLE PAS FORT !! »

« AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Vraiment ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé leurs 'retrouvailles'.

« Salle de bain… Placard de droite… Potion violette… »

« Tu as oublié le mot magique » Dit-elle énervée.

« Tout de suite. »

« Dans tes rêves ! »

« Dobby, ici. » L'elfe de maison apparut soudain, tout tremblant de voir son ancien maître. « Ma salle de bain… Placard de droite… Potion violette… »

L'elfe soupira de soulagement. Deux 'pop' plus tard il donnait le flacon à Draco sous le regard courroucé de Hermione. Celui-ci le but d'une traite avant d'ajouter « On n'est jamais aussi bien servi que par des professionnels. Au revoir Dobby. »

Dobby sourit joyeusement à Hermione puis disparut.

« Les elfes de Poudlard ne sont pas tes esclaves personnels Malefoy ! Tu n'es qu'un petit gamin prétentieux incapable de bouger ses petites fesses jusqu'à sa chambre !! Tu as pourtant bien été capable de revenir jusqu'ici, non ? »

« Pas si vite… » Dit-il le visage souffrant. « Putain qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'aller à la fête de Blaise pour sa majorité… »

Les effets de la potion commençaient à se faire sentir. Sans un regard vers Hermione, Draco ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et plongea sa tête dans l'eau froide de l'évier. Rafraîchi, il retira sa chemise blanche froissée pour en mettre une autre identique.

« Monsieur le roi Malefoy veut bien à présent nous faire l'honneur de sa présence pour le tour de garde ? » Dit Hermione railleuse.

« Ca peut se faire, si tu le demandes gentiment. »

Hermione se contenta de grogner. Draco sécha ses cheveux magiquement puis se regarda souriant dans le miroir.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient dans les couloirs à la chasse aux élèves. Ils étaient devenus très doués pour cela. Il fallait dire que Draco connaissait toutes les bonnes planques pour les avoir lui-même utilisées. On était début décembre et pourtant les élèves étaient de plus en plus rares dans les couloirs, leur renommée grandissait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir puni deux élèves de première année qui avait accroché un pétard à la queue de Miss Teigne, Hermione se décida à aborder Le Sujet.

« Pour hier soir, je suis désolée. »

« Pourquoi ? Il ne s'est rien passé. » Dit Draco si sincèrement que Hermione se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé tous les évènements de la veille.

« A part me retrouver à moitié nue dans ta chambre, oui, il ne s'est rien passé. » Dit-elle un peu vexée.

Les lèvres de Malefoy se troussèrent en un sourire narquois avant de reprendre leur position initiale. Puis il dit très sérieusement :

« Ecoute Granger, on oublie. Il n'y a pas mort d'hommes, tu es restée pure pour ta petite belette, et aucun de nous n'a envie que sa réputation soit entachée à cause d'une petite pulsion sexuelle alors tu ranges ton attirail de griffondor Miss-je-dis-toujours-toute-la-vérité et on en reste là. Ok ? »

Hermione acquiesça, pas mécontente de la tournure des évènements, elle ne put cependant s'empêcher d'ajouter assez fort :

« Il n'y a rien entre moi et Ron ! »

« Très convaincant, Granger, mens toujours aussi bien. »

« Mais je ne mens pas ! »

Draco allait ajouter une remarque sarcastique mais il fut coupé dans son élan par une violente crise de tourbillon ! Hermione, d'abord surprise, remarqua ensuite le tourniquet fou sous les pieds du serpentard.

« Harry, sors de ta cachette ! »

La tête de Harry apparut alors à l'angle du couloir, suivi de près par son corps. Il rangea sa cape dans sa poche et observa, ravi, Draco Malefoy la super toupie. Hors de lui, Draco essayait de viser l'objet avec des sorts d'entraves mais, comme pour la fête d'anniversaire de Harry, rien ne marchait.

Hermione laissa Draco à son supplice le temps de réprimander Harry.

« Harry, c'est inadmissible ! Tu n'as rien à faire dans les couloirs à cette heure, et cette toupie a été interdite à la vente !! Comment feras-tu si tu la perds dans les couloirs ? C'est in-ad-mi-ssible !! »

« Chut. Laisse-moi profiter du spectacle. »

Hermione lui donna un violent coup dans l'épaule ce qui ne démonta pas le sourire béat de Harry.

« En plus, enlever ta cape devant Draco ! Tu es devenu fou ? Tu sais que tu pourrais être renvoyé pour ça ? »

« J'avais faim. »

« LIBEREZ-MOI IMMEDIATEMENT !! » Cria Draco qui tournait de plus en plus vite.

Harry et Hermione soupirèrent et, après trois tours d'hésitation, le survivant dit la formule magique : « Rit, rit, petit canari. »

Le tourniquet s'arrêta et Draco manqua de tomber. Il semblait encore plus saoul que tout à l'heure.

« Tu vas me le payer Potter !! 50 points de moins pour griffondor !! »

« Redis un peu ça pour voir ! » Ragea Harry la baguette pointée sur Draco.

Celui-ci sortit la sienne et un duel improvisé vint troubler le calme des couloirs.

« Mais arrêtez !! » Cria Hermione qui ne savait qui bloquer le premier.

« Jambencoton !! » « Funiculongue !! »

Le rouge montait dans les joues de Hermione, absolument folle de rage. Finalement les deux préfètes-en-chef de 7è année arrivèrent et chacune bloqua l'un des iconoclastes.

Ils finirent leur soirée au bon soin de Rusard. Hermione apprit le lendemain matin qu'ils avaient passé toute la nuit dans la salle des récompenses à récurer des médailles.

ooOoo

Toute la semaine, Hermione ressentit des picotements dans sa nuque. C'était comme si elle était observée, étrange. Souvent elle se tournait vers les serpentards, en particulier vers Malefoy mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu la regarder (et heureusement ses amis non plus). Si elle avait été sincère avec elle-même elle se serait avouée qu'elle l'observait au moins autant que lui la regardait. Une myriade de greluches tournait autour de lui, ça ne datait pas du décès de son père mais ce triste fait avait augmenté le nombre des prétendantes. Ses filles étaient plus pathétiques les unes que les autres et Harry et Ron ne cessaient de se moquer d'elles et de Malefoy.

De son coté, Malefoy ne semblait pas profiter de la situation. Hermione se demanda pourquoi, vraiment la mort de son père l'avait beaucoup changé.

Le vendredi soir, Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. A bien y penser, son ancienne table lui manquait. Elle n'était pas restée travailler dans les lieux depuis la rentrée où une horde de garçons avaient voulu l'aborder. Ceux-ci avaient cessé de chercher à sortir avec elle en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas le moins du monde changé son caractère. Et même si elle était plus jolie à regarder avec ses nouveaux vêtements et sa coupe garçonne, Ginny lui avait avoué que plusieurs garçons avaient peur d'elle (et des foudres de Ron).

Elle posa son sac sur la table et alla se balader dans les rayons. De retour avec une douzaine de livres de potions sur les transformations elle se plongea dans la lecture.

« Hum hum »

« HUM HUM »

« MISS GRANGER !! »

« Quoi ? » Sursauta Hermione.

Sa tête lui tournait et elle sentait comme du relief dans sa joue. Elle s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle avait la trace de sa plume gravée sur son visage ; elle s'était en effet endormie sur la table de la bibliothèque. Madame Pince la considéra hautainement puis siffla dans le vide en un dédain évident.

« Quand je vous ai autorisé hier soir, dans ma grande gentillesse, à rester dans la bibliothèque après mon départ, je ne pensais pas vous retrouver ici encore ce matin. _Quoique je m'en doutais._ » Conclut-elle entre ses dents.

« Je suis désolée, je me suis laissée emporter dans la lecture. Il faut dire que c'est si intéressant. »

La bibliothécaire plissa les yeux de mépris et ajouta qu'elle préviendrait sa directrice de maison et s'assurait que Griffondor perdrait des points pour ce non-respect absolu du couvre-feu. Ne voulant pas davantage se fâcher avec la maîtresse des lieux, Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer et de ranger ses affaires.

Cette nuit n'avait pas été aussi bénéfique que Hermione l'avait espéré. Non pas que le sujet manque d'information, c'était bien le contraire ! Il existait au moins une centaine de potions pour se transformer en tout et en rien ! Hermione avait été agréablement surprise d'ailleurs de trouver une potion d'invisibilité, et plus curieux une formule pour se transformer en elfe de maison… Il était d'ailleurs étonnant de voir tant de potions alors qu'il suffisait de faire une métamorphose mais les manuels expliquaient que peu de personnes arrivaient à bien métamorphoser. Hermione ne put qu'acquiescer en se rappelant les maigres résultats de ses collègues élèves.

La jeune fille avait noté les transformations les plus intéressantes et l'aspect de chacune de leurs potions. Un plan s'était formé dans son esprit. Elle avait juste besoin d'une chose pour cela, la carte des maraudeurs.

Cet après-midi, elle irait dans son ancien dortoir et chercherait les fameuses fioles dont Victoria avait parlé à Rogue, elle ne pouvait en effet pas aller voir tous les matins le maître des cachots pour avoir son shoot sans se faire remarquer. Ces fioles devaient être bien cachées et c'est pour cela que Hermione avait besoin de la carte des maraudeurs, elle aurait besoin de beaucoup de temps.

Excitée par sa nouvelle mission, Hermione alla, radieuse, dans la grande salle prendre son petit déjeuner.

Ce fut plus difficile qu'elle ne se l'imaginait de parler seul à seul avec Harry. Cette punaise de Vic' le suivait-elle partout ? Dehors il pleuvait et pratiquement tous les élèves étaient dans la salle commune, Hermione, Ron, Harry et Vic' ne faisaient pas exception.

Il était 16H.

A la fin de la partie d'échec de Harry et Ron, Hermione demanda maladroitement :

« Harry, est-ce que je pourrai t'emprunter ton cours d'hier de métamorphose ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié une phrase. »

Harry lui répondit, ennuyé :

« Moi il doit me manquer la moitié du cours. »

« Allez, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi juste le lire rapidement pour vérifier. Ca ne sera pas long ! »

Harry soupira légèrement et Ron fut sur le point de se proposer mais Hermione tua dans l'œuf son offre par un regard noir bien servi. Finalement elle suivit Harry jusqu'au dortoir des garçons un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Alors que Harry farfouillait dans ses notes Hermione lui avoua qu'elle souhaitait en fait être seul avec lui. Harry se mit à avoir une délicieuse carnation au niveau des joues ce qui fit entrer Hermione dans un fou rire.

Prise au jeu elle s'approcha d'un pas félin du survivant et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Harry, j'ai très envie de… ta carte des maraudeurs. »

Celui-ci rit jaune en se trouvant un peu bête.

« Je ne pouvais pas te la demander dans la grande salle devant tout le monde. »

Surtout devant elle, pensa-t-elle très fort. Il acquiesça et sortit la carte du fond de sa malle. Lorsqu'elle l'eut dans les mains il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

« Pourquoi tu en as besoin ? »

« Il y a un couple qui nous échappe tout le temps pendant les tours de garde. Vraiment, ils pourraient concurrencer les jumeaux Weasley, et cette fois-ci j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas les laisser s'en tirer ! »

« Ce n'est pas dangereux de sortir la carte devant Malefoy ? » Demanda Harry le regard dur.

« Oh non, je n'ai pas l'intention de les poursuivre avec, je veux juste connaître leurs noms. Je sortirai une seconde la carte, Malefoy n'aura même pas le temps de la voir. Promis. »

« D'accord. De toute façon je te fais confiance Hermione. Cette carte pourrait être très dangereuse dans des mains mal intentionnées mais je sais que tu l'utiliseras à de bonnes fins. »

Ces derniers mots brisèrent le cœur de Hermione. Elle fut tentée de tout avouer à Harry mais se rappela à temps de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Dumbledore. Elle ne pouvait rien dire avant de savoir tout ce qui se tramait.

« Merci Harry » Dit-elle avant de lui donner un baiser à la joue. « Allez, je file, j'ai du travail. »

Elle rentra dans la salle des préfets-en-chef. Draco n'était pas là mais Hermione trouva plus sage de consulter la carte dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea dans son lit puis ouvrit magiquement le parchemin « Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises » _Oui, elles le sont, en quelque sorte._

Elle observa le plan, son propre nom marqué au centre de celui-ci. Avec sa baguette elle appuya sur le parchemin jusqu'à voir la salle commune des griffondors. Une vingtaine de points s'y trouvaient. Elle y vit Ron en train de jouer aux échecs avec Dean. A côté elle devinait que Colin commentait le jeu.

Elle rechercha Harry et Victoria mais ils n'étaient pas dans la pièce. Après une seconde d'hésitation elle se décida à regarder dans le dortoir des garçons. Avec soulagement elle vit qu'il n'y avait que Harry. Elle chercha ensuite Victoria, dans le dortoir des filles, dans les cuisines, la bibliothèque, les couloirs, elle regarda dans la salle de cours de Rogue mais elle n'y était pas. A la place elle y vit deux points : Severus Rogue et Draco Malefoy.

Son cœur s'accéléra et elle se sentit un peu gênée d'espionner ainsi la vie des gens.

Le point de Draco Malefoy sortit de la pièce, il marchait vite. Il tourna dans un croisement et entra dans une pièce à côté de la statue de Sir Connon Doyle. C'était étrange car aux souvenirs de Hermione il n'y avait pas de salle à cet endroit. Ce qui l'étonna davantage fut de voir la grandeur des lieux, la pièce faisait trois fois une salle de cours.

Les minutes passèrent. Tout s'arrêtait.

Puis, au bout d'un temps que la jeune fille ne put dire, une phrase s'ajouta à côté de Draco : 'il pleure'. Elle fut si choquée sur le coup qu'elle ne réagit pas. Elle se souvint alors que la carte avait expliqué à Harry comment emprunter les passages secrets.

S'il y avait une chose que Hermione ne pouvait pas supporter c'était de laisser quelqu'un dans son chagrin, tout Malefoy qu'il puisse être. Elle se dirigea donc vers les cachots et arriva rapidement près de la fameuse statue en face d'un tableau d'une femme priant.

Elle sortit discrètement la carte de sa poche et lui demanda qu'elle était le mot de passe.

'Funérailles'

Elle frissonna. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Malefoy allait la chasser, ou même pire. Elle allait faire marche arrière quand elle entendit un groupe d'élèves qui allait arriver du coin du couloir. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver face à des serpentards, ou peut-être se servait-elle de cela comme excuse, quoi qu'il en soit elle entra dans la salle.

La première réaction de Hermione fut de mettre ses mains devant sa bouche pour ne pas crier d'admiration. C'était si beau. Elle se trouvait dans une chapelle. L'ambiance en elle-même était assez austère et elle comprenait mieux le mot de passe mais cependant un charme presque divin s'en échappait.

Elle en oublia presque la raison de sa venue lorsqu'elle vit Draco assis sur un des bancs.

Il restait immobile, les bras le long de son corps, sans vraiment fixer quelque chose du regard.

Le malaise que Hermione avait s'accentua.

Draco ne l'avait pas remarquée. Doucement elle se rapprocha, mit sa main dans le bénitier et fit le signe de croix. Puis elle avança dans l'allée centrale et alla s'asseoir à côté de Malefoy.

Est-ce que le jeune homme la regardait avec surprise ? Avec colère ? Elle ne le savait pas, elle n'avait pas osé se tourner vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de rancoeur.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard du serpentard était dur.

« Je voulais te dire que je suis désolée pour ton père. »

« Tu n'en as pas marre d'être désolée ! Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tué Granger ! Alors laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Pardon… »

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de t'excuser ! »

Hermione lui jeta un regard de reproche mais Malefoy n'en démordit pas.

« Tu connais cet endroit depuis longtemps ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement.

Fatigué, Draco répondit la voix lasse : « Mon père m'en avait parlé, il avait découvert la chapelle lorsqu'il était étudiant. Et toi, comment tu connais cet endroit ? »

« J'ai mes petits secrets. » le taquina-t-elle.

Son regard se reperdit dans le vide.

« Tu sais, Malefoy. Parfois ça fait du bien de pleurer, de se livrer. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'être triste pour ton père, c'est normal. »

« Je ne suis pas triste » Répliqua-t-il durement.

« Tu n'as pas à être ainsi, à toujours porter un masque, ce n'est pas possible. »

« ARRETE ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Sang-de-bourbe !! Tu crois que je ne suis pas ce que je parais. Tu es comme toutes ces traînées qui tournent autour de moi avec leur maudite compassion mais tu n'y comprends rien ! Je suis ainsi, c'est moi ! Draco Lucius Malefoy, l'héritier Malefoy, imbu de lui-même, prétentieux, méchant ! Mauvais ! J'en ai rien à foutre que mon père soit mort, il l'a mérité ! »

« Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. »

« Mais si, je le pense. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'étais un méchant garçon à amadouer ? Qu'il suffirait de me parler pour voir derrière la carapace un homme bien ? Et bien non, loupé jeune fille. Il n'y a rien d'autres à voir que le salaud que je suis. »

Il se leva et partit en direction de la porte, Hermione lui courut après.

« Malefoy, arrête-toi ! »

Elle lui agrippa le poignet. Fou de rage, il la poussa violemment contre l'une des colonnes. Tout en l'empêchant de bouger avec ses bras il la menaça :

« Continue à te mettre sur mon chemin et je te tue. »

« Malefoy, si tu avais vraiment l'intention de me tuer, tu en aurais déjà eu mille fois l'occasion. Tu ne vois pas que je dis tout ça pour ton bien. Toute cette haine que tu gardes en toi tu ferais mieux de la diriger contre Voldemort ! Tu souffres et tout le monde l'a vu. Mais tu te bats contre les mauvaises personnes. Tu n'es pas mauvais comme tu veux le faire croire, je commence à te connaître, et si une personne mérite de souffrir c'est celui qui a tué ton père. »

« FERME LA ! »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Sinon je t'embrasse. » Répondit-il avec un sourire arrogant.

« Arrête de tout le temps dévier le sujet, tu.. »

Draco l'embrassa férocement. Cette intrusion surprit tant Hermione qu'elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis Draco se dégagea et s'en alla, la laissant une nouvelle fois seule.

A suivre…

Ca a été dur… Une semaine c'est très court, il faut bien l'avouer. Mais bon, je promets des révélations au prochain épisode et la relation HG/DM qui va encore évoluer. Bref, beaucoup de bonheur ! lol. Etrangement je suis d'avantage inspirée quand j'ai des reviews… donc pas d'hésitations ! REVIEWEZ !

Et petit indice : Victoria est bien dans le château. Alors pourquoi n'apparaît-elle pas sur la carte des maraudeurs ? Vous avez des idées ?


	11. Que de cauchemars

Chapitre 11

Coucou tout le monde !

Nous voici pour le chapitre 11 et dans les temps ! Mine de rien une semaine ça passe vite --

Comme d'habitude je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui reviewent, c'est un soutien énorme. Vraiment. Merci à ma ptite salma snape, à mahana, Marie-Loup , Naelys (mdr Draco qui est Vic), Lil'Ashura, 'tite mione, Cindy2008, octo, nioumi, Darkim (ptdr ta review ! en plus quand je pense que t'as trouvé la réponse dans tes milliers de suppositions(et oui, Vic est un pruneau :D)), Melinda Potauxroses (ptdr aussi ! Vic qui est Dobby ! Vous avez vraiment une imagination débordante ! Et n'oublie pas ma commande dès que c'est de nouveau en stock hein ;-) ah la la… Snapy… (bave)) et à Snave ma très chère beta-lectrice !

Mais merci aussi à tous ceux qui lise ma fic dans l'ombre de l'anonymat ! Gros bisous !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 11 : Que de cauchemars**

Ce soir-là il n'y eut pas de tour de garde.

Le lendemain le château fut attaqué par une nuée de sapins. Les décorations de Noël fleurissaient au grand damne de Hermione. Est-ce que le château avait été victime d'un puissant sortilège pour que tout tourne mal ces temps-ci ?

La première arrivée au petit-déjeuner, elle mordit rageusement dans son pancake. Plus tard, alors qu'elle commençait à lire les nouvelles dans le Prophet Daily, elle fut stoppée par un soupir hargneux venant de la tornade rousse. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir passé une mauvaise nuit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ginny ? » Demanda-t-elle à sa meilleure amie.

« Je ne veux pas en parler… »

Hermione n'insista pas, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre la plus jeune Weasley se plaindre, ses colères étaient aussi légendaires que celles de Molly et il valait mieux dans ces cas-là changer de continent. Pour son malheur cette phrase n'avait été que rhétorique.

« C'est cette horrible punaise collante et dégoulinante !! Vic Vic Viic Viiic !! rhhhaaaaaa je la déteste !! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? » Demanda Hermione le nez dans son pouding.

« Tu te souviens hier soir quand tu es montée avec Harry pour ses cours ? Et bien, juste après ton départ, Miss Vic est montée rejoindre Harry et on ne les a plus revus pendant deux bonnes heures. La porte était bloquée, je ne te raconte même pas pendant tout ce temps les discussions des élèves dans la salle commune. Ce que je la hais !! »

« Attends. » Dit Hermione consternée. « Tu veux dire que Harry et Victoria étaient dans le dortoir des garçons de 7è année pendant 2 heures ?? »

« C'est ça ! Retourne le couteau dans la plaie ! »

« Mais c'est impossible ! Je… » Bégaya Hermione. « Elle n'était pas… »

Soudain Ron et Harry arrivèrent, suivis dix minutes plus tard par la fameuse Victoria. Hermione avait depuis longtemps fini de manger, elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis en prétextant qu'elle avait des livres à chercher. Hors de la grande salle elle se cacha dans un recoin et sortit la carte. Elle voyait bien Ginny et Ron, et, en face, Harry et rien ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle et vit Victoria à l'endroit vide.

Au moins cela limitait de beaucoup le choix des potions !

A la fin de la journée Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre et regarda de nouveau la carte. Il y apparaissait les humains, bien sûr, mais aussi Firenze qui était un hybride, de même que les animaux tel que Pattenrond et Miss Teigne. Elle chercha dans les tours et vit aussi le baron sanglant, ce qui éliminait la possibilité que Victoria soit un fantôme.

Hermione ne voyait plus beaucoup de possibilité : soit la carte avait été trompée, ce qui paraissait assez étonnant car il aurait d'abord fallu en connaître l'existence et en plus y jeter un sortilège puissant, soit Victoria n'avait pas d'âme. Il y avait plusieurs créatures qui rentraient dans cette catégorie : les portraits dans le bureau du directeur et les différents tableaux, Peeves aussi n'avait pas d'âme puisqu'il était un esprit et n'avait donc jamais été vivant.

De toute façon tout ceci s'avérait inutile car peu importait si Victoria avait ou non une âme, la seule chose qui comptait était de savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici, qui l'avait envoyé et pourquoi. Toutes ces questions restaient sans réponse pour Hermione et ne pas avoir de réponses à tant de questions déprimait profondément la jeune fille.

Dépitée, elle s'allongea dans son lit, repensant à sa semaine mouvementée. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle s'endormit.

ooOoo

Il faisait sombre. Hermione errait dans le vide, sous ses pieds nageait le néant. Elle avait peur, une goutte sua le long de son front. Soudain un petit chat apparut. Cette présence rassura la jeune fille. Elle se pencha pour caresser le félin mais alors, le chat cracha un serpent ! Le serpent grandit et grandit, s'enroulant sur lui-même… il devint un homme. Et pas n'importe quel homme. Les entrailles de Hermione se tortillaient : en face d'elle la défiait lord Voldemort.

Boum, boum, les battements de son cœur emplissaient l'espace vide, comme si des tambours invisibles les enveloppaient.

Le mage noir s'avança, faisant virevolter sa cape au passage, puis, à sa hauteur, il lui agrippa la mâchoire. Hermione poussa un cri plaintif et se tortilla pour se libérer mais rien n'y faisait. Le lord se rapprochait doucement. Finalement elle le frappa d'un coup de pied au ventre et commença à s'enfuir. Des murs tombèrent devant elle. Elle devait s'enfuir, il allait lui faire du mal, il allait piéger Harry. Elle frappa contre le mur et cria : « A l'aide !! ».

Soudain, un visage se forma devant elle. C'était Malefoy. Elle le prit dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer.

« Ouch. Du calme Granger. »

Le jeune homme avait les bras écartés et ne touchait pas la fille. Elle par contre ne pouvait plus détacher ses bras, elle tremblait complètement.

« Allez, c'est fini maintenant. » Dit-il, embarrassé. « T'es une grande fille, tu peux me lâcher. »

« Excuse-moi. » Dit-elle entre deux sanglots. « J'ai… je suis désolé. »

Elle ne se détacha pourtant pas de lui. Malefoy passa ses mains derrière son dos et retira celles de Hermione qui l'enlaçaient, puis il sortit un mouchoir de sa veste et retira les taches humides du visage de la fille.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'excuser. » Dit-il doucement.

Hermione se surprit à sourire. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait eu si peur. Tout ceci avait semblé si réel.

« Tu sais que tu as dû réveiller tout le château tellement tu criais fort ? » Dit-il sarcastiquement. « Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que l'on voit arriver Mc Gonagall avec une dizaine d'aurors. Eh oh ! Ca va ? »

Hermione tanguait sur le côté, toute son énergie l'avait perdue et sa chambre tournait autour d'elle. Elle perdit Malefoy de son champ de vision puis le revit peu de temps après. Il caressa ses lèvres avec un morceau de chocolat qu'elle mordit sans discuter. La chambre cessa de tourner.

« Merci. »

« Laisse tomber. On est quitte maintenant. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Hermione. Elle regarda Malefoy dans les yeux. Elle se plut à penser qu'il s'était peut-être inquiété pour elle. Les souvenirs des derniers jours lui revinrent, leur rapprochement, le baiser. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se pencha vers lui et effleura ses lèvres. Elles étaient douces. Elle se dégagea pour voir le visage surpris de Malefoy.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« T'as toujours besoin de te faire prier quand une fille te fait des avances ? » Demanda-t-elle narquoise.

Malefoy souleva un sourcil, apparemment peu convaincu qu'il s'agissait bien des paroles de la Miss-Je-sais-tout qu'il connaissait. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau mais très vite elle perdit le contrôle du baiser sous l'expérience de Malefoy. Il la plaqua contre le lit, leurs mains jointes. Leurs langues bataillaient et Hermione tentait de libérer ses mains sans succès. Il descendit le long de sa carotide, la titillant, la marquant de rouge. Hermione se débattait vainement. Arrêté par la chemise d'école, il se décida à libérer les mains de Hermione pour déboutonner le vêtement. De son côté Hermione retirait la cravate du serpentard et le débarrassait de sa veste.

Leurs bassins s'entrechoquaient, ils se dépêchaient de se déshabiller, à croire que leur dernier jour était arrivé et qu'ils ne voulaient pas en perdre une seconde. Entre baisers et morsures les vêtements volaient. Hermione détachait la ceinture de Draco avec difficulté et il sourit à l'inexpérience de la fille.

« Laisse-moi faire… » Susurra-t-il.

Elle acquiesça. Deux secondes plus tard, Draco n'était plus qu'en caleçon et Hermione en sous-vêtements avec sa jupe d'écolière.

« Tu es si belle. » Lui dit-il avant de lui embrasser le lobe de son oreille.

« Et toi tu n'es pas trop mal. »

Il lui tira la langue et s'allongea à côté d'elle avec un faux air boudeur.

« Je ne te touche plus tant que tu n'as pas dit que je suis le plus beau garçon de Poudlard. Ou non, du monde magique ! »

« Oh, rien que ça ! » Gloussa-t-elle.

Il la dévora du regard puis ferma les yeux, elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne la laisserait pas gagner. Elle s'assit sur lui et embrassa ses lèvres, il ne réagit pas. Puis elle descendit le long de son cou et embrassa son torse. Deux mains descendaient plus bas, redessinant les muscles du serpentard. Ondulant, s'étirant, elle mettait toute son âme pour le faire craquer. Et ce n'était pas loin de marcher à voir l'expression de Draco. Elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge dévoilant sa poitrine généreuse. Puis elle prit la main de Draco et la fit glisser sur son sein. Il ne bougeait cependant pas.

Elle sourit cruellement puis reprit la main posée sur son sein. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et lécha consciencieusement l'annulaire. Tout de suite Draco poussa un gémissement et après plusieurs autres de plaisir il craqua et se jeta sur elle. Elle n'eut le temps que de pousser un petit gloussement de victoire avant que Draco n'emprisonne férocement ses lèvres. Leurs bouches, leurs langues, leurs mains, tout leur corps fusionnait ; ils avaient besoin de se sentir l'un l'autre, comme deux aimants, comme deux amants. Sans répit, Draco fit glisser la culotte de Hermione puis lui écarta les jambes.

Il la caressa et commença à faire glisser son caleçon quand soudain… (NDA : vous me détestez, hein ! :D)

Ils entendirent une voix les appeler. C'était… Mc Gonagall !

« Et merde ! » chuchota Draco. « C'est pas vrai… »

« Chuut !! Mon dieu, passe-moi mes fringues, tu ne peux pas sortir de ma chambre !! »

« Monsieur Malefoy, Miss Granger. Si le tableau m'a ouvert c'est bien que vous êtes là ! » Dit-elle visiblement énervée.

« J'arrive professeur Mc Gonagall ! Une petite seconde s'il vous plait ! »

En moins de dix secondes Hermione était à peu près présentable. Elle sortit les cheveux en vrac et avec une seule chaussette.

« Miss Granger, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? Monsieur Malefoy n'est pas là ? »

Encore essoufflée, Hermione répondit doucement en tentant de se calmer.

« Non, il n'est pas là. Je crois avoir entendu Malefoy grommeler qu'il allait aux bains des préfets. Vous venez pourquoi… professeur ? »

Mc Gonagall ne chercha pas plus loin et répondit :

« Je venais vous prévenir qu'il y aura une réunion des préfets-en-chef le dernier jeudi avant les vacances, ce sera une petite mise au point et vous aurez certaines tâches supplémentaires, mais je ne vais pas vous gâcher la surprise. De plus, dites à monsieur Malefoy dès qu'il rentrera de se rendre au bureau du directeur, sa mère l'y attend. Vous n'oublierez pas ? »

Hermione allait répondre que oui quand la malchance les poursuivit, un grand bruit sourd fit se tourner Mc Gonagall vers la chambre de Hermione.

« Mais qui est dans votre chambre ? »

« Mon petit copain. » Répondit précipitamment Hermione.

La préfète-en-chef se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de dire cela rien que pour voir l'expression d'asphyxie que prenait sa directrice de maison. Malefoy n'était pas le seul à s'imaginer Hermione comme une parfaite nonne, Mc Gonagall finit par fermer sa bouche après avoir murmuré qu'elle ne devait pas oublier de dire à Malefoy d'aller au bureau du directeur. Elle s'en alla sans demander son reste.

(NDA : j'adore cette scène, pas vous ?)

Malefoy entra, vêtu, dans le salon. La moitié de sa bouche était relevée en un sourire carnassier.

« J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour voir la tête de cette vieille bique quand tu as dit que tu étais avec ton copain. Je suis étonné qu'elle ne soit pas morte d'une crise cardiaque ! » S'écria-t-il à moitié hilare.

« Moi aussi » Dit-elle plus doucement. « Et encore, elle n'a pas vu que c'était un serpentard. J'espère ne pas l'avoir trop déçue. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, il avait du mal à comprendre l'attitude de Hermione. Puis il se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre en disant :

« Je vais m'habiller plus convenablement. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma mère vienne à Poudlard ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici à ton avis ? » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, le regrettant aussitôt.

Mais Malefoy était à priori de bonne humeur car il lui répondit.

« J'espère bien qu'elle m'apporte un joli petit chèque. J'en ai marre d'attendre mon héritage. »

« Tu ne l'as pas encore reçu ? »

« Mon père avait refait son testament récemment, et il a rajouté comme mention que le partage des biens ne commencerait qu'à ma majorité ! Je suppose que c'est une question légale, si je suis déjà majeur les frais d'impôts seront diminués. En attendant tous les biens, sauf le manoir, sont mis sous clé ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. »

« De toute façon tu n'as pas besoin de cet argent à Poudlard, et puis ton anniversaire est bientôt, non ? »

« Le 13 février. Encore deux mois d'attente. Heureusement que le compte de ma mère n'est pas bloqué. Mais pourquoi je te dis tout ça ?? » Dit-il en sortant impeccable de sa chambre. « C'est toute cette paperasse qui me retourne la tête. A tout à l'heure. »

Hermione ne savait pas trop si elle devait l'embrasser ou non, et Malefoy non plus. Après une courte hésitation il se contenta d'un hochement de tête et partit.

A suivre…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi on me traite de sadique… Vraiment pas… Allez, je vous annonce une bonne nouvelle, le prochain chapitre sera posté plus tôt ! Pleins de gros bisous, et n'oubliez pas que je ne suis pas legimens, donc je ne peux pas savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire sans une REVIEW :-)

I love you.


	12. Le Baron sanglant

Kikoo,

Tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour le retard. J'ai eu une semaine chargée _(j'avais oublié qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire il fallait réconforter les amis qui redoublaient et ceux qui se faisaient larguer..)._ Et puis c'est vrai que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise !! Oui, j'ai vérifié et Draco est né le 6 juin -- Bon, JKR l'a dit mais pas dans les bouquins alors ce n'est pas totalement ma faute !! Et puis d'ailleurs le 6 juin ça ne m'arrange pas donc voilà, je vous fais un petit lavage de cerveau : regardez ce pendule, vos paupières sont lourdes, vous fermez les yeux, Draco est né le 13 février et non le 6 juin, répétez, bien, c'est ça, vous pouvez rouvrir vos yeux. Voilà. Problème résolu.

Où j'en étais… ah oui ! Aux remerciements Comme d'habitude vous m'avez enchantées avec vos reviews, c'est vraiment mon petit plaisir à moi ! J'adore lire vos commentaires, vous êtes géniaux.

Allez, je ne vous fais pas plus languir, place au chapitre !

**Chapitre 12**

Malefoy venait de partir pour retrouver sa mère dans le bureau de Dumbledore. De son coté, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être extatique, on pouvait même dire euphorique. Elle mordit fortement sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier et de sauter dans la pièce ! Wow. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été dans cet état c'était… non, elle n'avait jamais été dans cet état ! Même ses lectures ne l'avaient jamais rendue dans une telle excitation.

Hermione s'affala sur le canapé, elle se remémora la soirée tout en chatouillant son ventre avec le bout de ses doigts. Puis Pattenrond la sortit de sa rêverie en sautant sur ledit ventre, il n'était pas dit qu'il n'aurait pas son lot de câlins lui aussi. Non mais.

En y repensant, Hermione fut assez dégoûtée de sa réaction, elle se faisait penser à Lavande et Parvati. Vraiment ses filles avaient une mauvaise influence sur elle. En plus elle parlait d'un Malefoy. Elle revit ses yeux gris acier, si profond, et sourit béatement. Puis un frisson électrisa son corps, était-elle tombée amoureuse de Draco Malefoy ??

_Non ! Bien sûr que non. C'est purement physique…_

Elle s'étouffa à moitié, s'affolant qu'une telle pensée lui soit venue en tête. Ce n'était pas tant que Hermione faisait un grand cas de sa virginité ou du sexe, elle n'était pas une petite puritaine comme l'avait insultée Parkinson, c'est juste que là on parlait de Malefoy. Le prince des serpentards. Le type le plus vaniteux, égocentrique et sarcastique que Hermione connaissait. Bon, elle devait reconnaître qu'il s'était quelque peu amélioré avec l'âge, ses remarques moqueuses étaient plus imaginatives et il était un peu moins lâche.

Hermione rigola intérieurement. Il fallait être sincère, depuis la mort de son père, Draco avait gagné en maturité et ces deux-là se supportaient à présent.

_Est-ce que j'ai envie d'une relation avec Malefoy ? Est-ce qu'il accepterait ? Merlin, comment je peux penser une chose pareille ?? Il n'acceptera jamais ! Je suis une sang-de-bourbe pour lui, il me déteste et n'est gentil ces derniers temps que parce que l'on vit ensemble !! Et puis même si on 'sortait ensemble', qu'est-ce que je m'imagine ? Il me plaquera dès que je coucherai avec lui ! Vois les choses en face, il ne t'a pas embrassé avant de partir chez le directeur. Tu n'es qu'une gourgandine de plus à son tableau de chasse, c'est toi qui lui sautes dessus en plus. Je ne suis qu'une idiote. Je ne sais même pas si l'on peut se considérer comme des amis…_

Et c'est dans cet état de débat métaphysique déprimant que Draco retrouva Hermione sur le canapé.

« Ca ne va pas ? »

« Hein ? » Demanda Hermione qui n'avait pas remarqué son retour. « Si, si. Je somnolais. »

Malefoy alla s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé et caressa le ventre légèrement potelé de Hermione. Il avait un fin sourire au visage mais ses yeux signifiaient à Hermione qu'il était préoccupé.

« Ca s'est bien passé avec ta mère ? Pourquoi était-elle venue à Poudlard ? »

L'un de ses sourcils remonta puis Draco souffla dans le vide et dit :

« De toute façon ce n'est pas un secret d'état. Elle voulait juste voir comment j'allais, m'a fait tout un cirque de vraie mère : 'prends soin de toi', 'ne te fais pas d'ennemis', 'sois à la hauteur de ton nom' et autres bêtises, puis elle m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas venir chez tante Bella pendant les vacances car soi-disant c'est trop dangereux. N'importe quoi. »

« Tante Bella ? Tu appelles tante Bella l'espèce de monstre qui a tué de sang froid Sirius et qui a torturé jusqu'à les rendre fous les Longdubat !! »

« Dans ma famille c'est toi le monstre. » dit-il durement.

« Ecoute. » Se reprit-il. « J'en ai rien à foutre de ma tante, je ne l'ai pas connu. Elle était à Azkaban et je ne l'ai vu que peu de fois les dernières vacances. Franchement tu peux bien penser que c'est la pire ordure de la terre et tu peux souhaiter sa mort ça m'est bien égal.»

« Merci. C'est bien ce que je souhaite. »

Hermione et Malefoy s'échangèrent un léger sourire.

« Alors tu restes tout seul à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël… »

« Apparemment. » Conclut Draco.

« C'est un peu triste. » Et soudain un éclair de génie passa dans la tête de Hermione. Ou peut-être était-ce juste de la folie pure. « Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas chez moi le week-end de Noël ? Ce sera un des lieux les mieux gardés de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Bien sûr tu ne pourras pas venir le reste du temps chez les Weasley mais…»

« ATTENDS DEUX SECONDES ! TU VEUX M'ENMENER _MOI_ CHEZ SES STUPIDES MOLDUS ?? NON MAIS TU M'AS BIEN REGARDE ?? »

Hermione se releva du canapé, folle de rage. Draco lui avait explosé les tympans tant il avait crié fort. Et les horreurs qu'il avait dites, comment avait-elle pu une seconde vouloir lui offrir de bonnes vacances ?

« C'EST CA !! JE TE SOUHAITE UN JOYEUX NOEL ENTRE FLITWICK ET MC GONAGALL !! J'ESPERE QUE TU VAS T'ETOUFFER DANS TON ORGUEIL SALE PETIT FASCISTE !! »

Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre, comme d'habitude.

ooOoo

Pendant ce temps-là, les fantômes dansaient dans la tour d'astronomie et c'est ainsi que le lendemain matin les élèves eurent la surprise de voir Nick-quasi-sans-tête main dans la main avec une Mimi Geignarde pas si geignarde que ça.

Deux haut-le-cœur plus tard, ils se rendirent à leurs cours.

L'après-midi ils eurent droit à leur premier cours de transplanage. Le professeur Bibine s'en chargeait. Hermione était toute excitée, elle avait étudié la théorie depuis des années ! Depuis sa première année à Poudlard pour être sincère, et enfin l'heure était venue. Ron paraissait beaucoup moins excitée qu'elle, il avait le teint blafard et ses doigts s'agitaient.

« Vous savez, » chuchota-t-il « mon père m'a raconté des choses atroces ! Il y a des gens qui se sont retrouvés coupés en deux et le ministère a mis des semaines à retrouver leur partie manquante. Ils sont restés comme ça à sainte Mangouste…. »

Il déglutit et Harry parut un peu effrayé mais son inquiétude disparut aussitôt que Victoria lui prit la main.

« C'est grotesque. » Dit la petite amie de Harry. « Il n'y a que 20 mètres carrés dans le parc qui ont été libéré pour le transplanage à petite portée. Crois-moi, on retrouvera chaque infime partie de ton organisme. »

Ron ne parut pas le moins du monde rassuré. Il n'y avait que leur classe de griffondor qui était là. Neuf élèves et Mme Bibine.

« Bien ! Le transplanage, c'est aussi facile que le quidditch ! Enfin, en théorie. Il faut tout simplement que vous pensiez à votre corps dans son INTEGRALITE et que vous imaginiez ce corps dans le lieu où vous souhaitez vous rendre. LE plus important c'est l'INTEGRALITE de votre corps et de bien visualiser votre lieu d'arrivée. Qui fait l'exemple ? »

Tous se retournèrent sur Hermione, par habitude. Non pas car elle se sentait obligée mais par fierté elle leva le doigt.

« Venez ici Miss Granger. Vous voyez, à deux mètres devant vous, il y a un cercle blanc, transplanez-y. »

Hermione ferma les yeux et suivit avec attention les instructions données par le professeur. Elle alla pour transplaner quand elle entendit :

« Eh Granger, fais attention à ne pas perdre pied ! » Suivi de ricanements.

Déconcentrée, elle se retrouva bien dans le cercle mais sans ses jambes, restées sur place.

« TU TE CROIS MALIN MALEFOY !! Pauvre crétin ! »

Celui-ci se tordait de rire avec les autres serpentards de son année.

« Le parc est interdit pendant les leçons de transplanage !! Retournez immédiatement dans le château ou bien je vous enlève cinquante points supplémentaires au vingt points que je viens juste de vous retirer ! » Dit Bibine autoritairement.

Après un sourire en coin au Trio, Malefoy s'en alla avec sa clique.

Le professeur jeta un sort et les jambes de Hermione flottèrent jusqu'à elle pour venir se raccrocher au reste de son corps.

« Très bien Miss Granger. Je donne dix points à Griffondor. Le suivant ? »

Victoria leva la main. Placée de la même manière, elle réussit un transplanage parfait. Si elle avait pu, Hermione lui aurait arraché les yeux.

Les volontaires se firent ensuite de plus en plus rares, Seamus avait laissé ses cheveux, ses ongles et ses dents derrière lui ce qui avaient effrayé les derniers vaillants et le professeur Bibine dut menacer de retirer des points à griffondor pour convaincre les suivants. Chacun oublia au moins une partie derrière lui mais le plus marquant fut Dean Thomas qui oublia ses vêtements !

« Pas mal du tout… » Chuchotèrent Parvati et Lavande. Hermione se contenta de rougir.

De son coté Neville eut besoin de quatre essais pour déplacer son corps de 5 cms. Il n'oublia pourtant pas un cheveu de lui-même derrière lui et offrit donc 30 points à griffondor.

ooOoo

Les deux semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle. Les professeurs leur donnèrent trois tonnes de travail et plus encore pour les vacances. Du coté du Draymione (NDA _: le plus grand des pokemons ! pardon, famille, tout ça_), leur humeur était comme le temps dehors, parsemé de nuages avec quelques éclaircis. Quelques taquineries, quelques caresses, jamais en public.

Le dernier jeudi, lors de leur réunion des préfets-en-chef, Mc Gonagall leur expliqua qu'il y aurait une fête à la Saint Valentin et une autre à la fin de l'année. Ils devaient se concerter à la rentrée et donner leurs idées pour l'organisation et la décoration. S'en suivirent des discussions interminables sur les tours de garde. Katie Bone se plaignit que le baron sanglant lui interdisait les gardes dans la tour Sud prétextant que ces couloirs étaient ses 'appartements'.

Rentrés chez _eux_, Hermione et Draco passèrent le temps devant le jeu de dames.

« C'est curieux cette histoire de tour interdite, qu'est-ce qu'y fabrique le baron sanglant, à ton avis ? » Demanda Hermione sous le ton de la conversation.

« C'est là qu'il torture les élèves qui se sont moqués de lui. » Chuchota Draco gaiement. « Il est très susceptible tu sais. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » Réprimanda Hermione. Elle détestait que l'on mente même si c'était pour plaisanter. C'était quelque chose de très agaçant.

« Je ne fais que répéter les rumeurs à son sujet. Mais si tu ne crois pas à cette version alors nous n'avons qu'à aller vérifier par nous-même. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Viens ! » Draco lui agrippa le bras et la traîna à l'extérieur. Après une longue dispute dans les couloirs Hermione se calma quand ils arrivèrent devant le couloir sinueux de la tour Sud.

Un frisson caressa le dos de la griffondor, elle mit cela sur le compte du froid hivernal.

« On va avoir des ennuis. » couina-t-elle.

« On est des préfets-en-chef. C'est de notre devoir de savoir ce qui se trame dans le château. Tu me déçois, je croyais les griffondors plus courageux. »

« Imbécile ! Très bien Malefoy, tu as gagné ! »

Elle monta la tête droite les escaliers, la mine renfrognée. Draco la suivait, il s'était quelque peu crispé. Le marbre gelé leur laissait une certaine marge de tranquillité, leurs pas étant sourds sous la pierre. Arrivés en haut, Draco avait échangé son visage arrogant pour un pur désespoir. Un petit couloir menait à une porte en bronze massif. Le vieux parquet en bois était près à s'écrouler à chaque instant et Hermione aurait pu jurer d'avoir vu des dizaines de rats s'enfuir à sa vue. Après s'être massée sa nuque, persuadée qu'une araignée s'était accrochée dans ses cheveux, Hermione examina le parquet puis y jeta un sort de consolidement. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Elle avança silencieusement puis ouvrit l'immense porte qui donnait sur les appartements du Baron sanglant…

La pièce était décorée par d'anciens meubles de l'école, abîmés, un bureau, une vielle horloge qui ne donnait plus l'heure, un lit aux ressorts sortis. Mais ce n'était pas le fait le plus notable. Le diaphragme de Hermione s'agita, il trembla en un joyeux égosillement à peine étouffé. Le Baron sanglant avait, à la façon de Kreattur, rassemblé une jolie collection d'anciennes affaires d'élèves… de doudous ! Il y avait des peluches partout !! Des nounours, des Bambis, une petite poupée de chiffons, et une jolie demoiselle de cire à la robe de velours. Entendant un bruit de chaînes venant d'une pièce adjacente, Hermione sortit de sa contemplation et s'enfuit avec Draco, le plus vite qu'ils purent.

« Mon dieu ! C'était… fantastique !! J'ai de quoi faire chanter le Baron jusqu'à ma mort et même plus ! » Dit Draco les yeux scintillants.

« Imbécile. Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil de te moquer des gens. Chacun a le droit à son jardin secret. »

« Tu as probablement raison… » Dit-il pour ne pas se disputer encore avec la griffondor.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Hermione finit de faire ses bagages pour le départ samedi matin. Une certaine mélancolie l'envahissait, Poudlard allait lui manquer, et l'un de ses occupants au caractère versatile.

Elle se débattit avec la fermeture éclair du sac et pesta contre la technologie moldue, puis poussa un petit cri de victoire. Elle sortit chercher quelques notes restées sur la table du salon et au même instant Draco sortit de sa chambre.

« Des dernières affaires… » Hermione se sentait obligée de justifier sa présence.

Draco acquiesça sans autre forme d'intérêt. Il se dirigea vers la corbeille de fruits pour prendre une pomme. Indécise, elle finit par exploser :

« C'est ridicule ! Tu… Tu es insupportable. Tu ne passeras pas Noël ici, un point c'est tout ! Je viendrais te chercher le 24 à 17h, aies préparer tes affaires ! »

Elle prit ses feuilles et rentra dignement dans sa chambre.

ooOoo

Samedi matin, les élèves rejoignirent le Poudlard Express. Neville faillit rater le train, il avait cette fois-ci oublié de se réveiller. Un fin duvet de neige éclaircissait la toiture du gigantesque train et c'est emmitouflé dans leurs vêtements que les élèves serrèrent leurs parents dans leurs bras. Les parents de Hermione n'étaient pas là, mais elle n'en fut pas moins à moitié étouffée par l'étreinte de Molly Weasley.

« Maman, lâche cette pauvre enfant. Elle ne t'a rien fait de mal. » Se moqua Fred Weasley.

Toute la troupe se dirigea vers la voiture du ministère, accompagnée par de 'discrets' gardes du corps.

Autour du traditionnel repas-gavage d'accueil se pressaient Harry et Victoria (Ron et lui n'avaient pas pu la laisser seule à Poudlard pour son premier réveillon sans ses parents), Ron, Ginny, Fred et Georges, et Bill et Fleur. Molly épia d'un œil mauvais Victoria et Fleur.

« La boutique marche à merveille. Georges et moi pensons déjà à en ouvrir une deuxième. »

« N'allez pas trop vite les garçons. Qui aurait dit qu'un jour vous vivriez de vos farces ! »

« Et bien Harry ! » Dit Georges.

Harry rétrécit dans sa chaise sous le regard acerbe de Molly Weasley.

Ginny chuchota à Hermione en regardant d'un œil mauvais Victoria :

« _Elle_ ne va quand même pas dormir avec Harry ? »

« Non, ne t'en fais pas. » Répondit Hermione sur le même ton. « Elle va dormir avec nous. »

« Très réjouissant… »

« Par contre, je ne sais pas où dort Fleur. » Ajouta Hermione plus pour elle-même.

« Avec vous aussi malheureusement. » Dit Bill, amer.

Les vacances commençaient très mal.

ooOoo

Finalement les vacances ne se passaient pas si mal. Fleur et Victoria s'étaient trouvées pleins de points communs et évitaient Ginny et Hermione, à leur plus grand plaisir.

On était à présent mercredi, le 21 décembre. Il avait neigé abondamment depuis dimanche ce qui bloquait tout le monde dans la maison. Pas de quidditch cette année, le rêve.

Fred et Georges étaient retournés travailler et vivre sur le chemin de traverse. Bill était parti la veille chez Fleur y rencontrer ses parents et passer le réveillon chez eux au grand damne de la matrone Weasley.

Aujourd'hui était prévu un grand rangement du grenier, celui-ci s'écroulait sous les objets moldus accumulés par monsieur Weasley.

Hermione : « Une télévision, un pneu de voiture, un toaster, des feuilles de papier buvard, … un feu de circulation !! Il y a vraiment tout et n'importe quoi ici ! »

« Regarde ça ! » Dit Harry. « Le livre 'le seigneur des anneaux' ! »

« Ca raconte quoi ? » Demanda Ron.

« Et bien, » dit Hermione. « Ca raconte l'histoire d'un semi-homme qui doit sauver le monde du milieu de l'Armée du Mordor constituée entre autres de Huruk-haï, géants et nazguls. Il est accompagné d'hommes, d'un elfe, d'un gnome et d'autres créatures. »

« Gnomes, hurumachins, mordor… j'ai rien compris ! »

« Normal si tu n'as pas lu le livre ! » aboya Hermione.

« En tout cas, s'ils savaient à quoi ça ressemble vraiment des gnomes et des elfes, ça les ferait bien rire. » Conclut Harry pour calmer le jeu.

Hermione garda le livre dans sa chambre.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda Victoria.

Harry : « ATTENTION ! LACHE CA ! »

Hermione arracha le fusil de chasse des mains de Victoria. Harry lui en expliqua le fonctionnement ce qui la fit blêmir.

ooOoo

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'Arthur t'accompagnes jusqu'à chez toi ? » Demanda Molly Weasley les yeux larmoyants.

« Non, ça va. Merci. Je retourne à Pourdlard chercher les cadeaux et de là je prends un second portoloin qui m'emmène chez moi, je commence à avoir l'habitude. »

Molly écrasa contre elle Hermione, « Fais bien attention à toi, ma chérie. »

La griffondor serra ensuite dans ses bras chacun de ses amis, en particulier Ginny qui allait beaucoup lui manquer. Elle n'aurait su dire si Malefoy viendrait mais avait quand même prévenu ses parents qu'elle avait un ami qui passait Noël seul et qu'elle l'avait _invité_ mais que, vu son tempérament très fier, elle ne savait pas s'il viendrait. Ceux-ci avaient tout de suite accepté.

A 16h45 elle arriva à la salle des préfets-en-chef où elle trouva Malefoy en train de lire ses cours.

_Pas question qu'il reste là à rabâcher du travail._

« J'espère que tes valises sont prêtes, on y va. »

« Pas question. »

Hermione n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Malefoy :

« Accio valise ! »

Une valise sortit de sous son armoire, pleine à craquer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? »

« Mes affaires. Je me doutais que tu ferais quelque chose dans ce goût là, têtue comme tu es. Donc je n'avais pas envie de manquer du nécessaire de survie dans cette expédition dans le monde fou des moldus. »

Hermione était ravie, Draco avait envisagé de venir, c'était une mince victoire. Elle alla dans sa propre chambre chercher son sac. Puis elle prit un parchemin et écrivit dessus :

'Malefoy est en sécurité, ne vous inquiétez pas. H.G.'

« Ca ne va pas Granger !! Tu ne peux pas donner ça ! Tu ruines ma réputation !! »

« Et qu'est-ce qui arrivera si les professeurs te cherchent puis lancent un avis de recherche et que tout le ministère apprenne que tu es chez une _sang-de-bourbe_ ? » dit-elle sarcastiquement.

« J'ai dit à Dumbledore que je resterai dans ma chambre… Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! D'accord, laisse-le ton petit mot. Si ça te fait plaisir. Peut-on nous en aller à présent jeune demoiselle ? »

« Mais bien sûr jeune damoiseau. »

Hermione sortit un linge et fit tomber une cuillère trouée sur la table. Tous deux l'attrapèrent en même temps, tourbillonnant jusqu'à l'entrée des Granger.

_A suivre…_

ooOoo

Yaaah ! Lol. Enfin… Spécial dédicace à Darkim qui m'a fait adopter le Draymione, le plus beau des pokemons !! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je posterai la suite le week-end prochain je pense, mardi grand maxi :) (On fait ce qu'on peut !!)

Bizzzzzzous et n'oubliez pas que j'adore les reviews ;-)


	13. Granger et Géants

Kikoo !!

Ah enfin de la pluie !! Je ne me lasse pas de regarder l'eau coulée en une douce musique…

Bref, ça y est, je me suis mise au chapitre 13 ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !!

**Chapitre 13 :**

Hermione appuya sur la sonnette ce qui fit légèrement sursauter Malefoy. Sa mère ouvrit la porte, elle était vêtue d'une robe simple et souriait chaleureusement à sa fille, découvrant ses dents parfaites.

Mère et fille s'enlacèrent.

« Bonjour maman. Je te présente… Draco. C'est l'ami dont je t'ai parlé. »

Sa mère toisa le garçon, Draco semblait nerveux.

« Bonjour Draco. Je suis très contente de faire ta connaissance. Entrez vite, il fait si froid dehors ! »

La maîtresse de maison les conduisit jusqu'au salon. Draco observait d'un œil critique chaque coin de la pièce. Il s'arrêta en particulier sur la lampe au plafond.

« Ca marche à l'électricité. » Expliqua Hermione par réflexe.

« A quoi ? »

Hermione éteignit puis ralluma la lumière et se lança dans une explication sur le fonctionnement de l'électricité. Heureusement pour Draco, la mère de Hermione revint avec des jus d'orange.

« Arrête de l'embêter avec tous ces détails techniques ! Moi-même je n'ai aucune idée de comment changer une ampoule ! »

Hermione se renfrogna mais sa bouderie ne dura pas car son père descendit les marches de l'escalier et alla les saluer. Draco commençait à prendre de l'assurance et leur dit dixit : « C'est très joli chez vous. »

Hermione prit cette formule pour une simple politesse, ayant entendu parler du manoir Malefoy mais elle reconnaissait que c'était un beau geste de sa part. Ses parents le remercièrent.

« Alors, tu es dans la classe de Hermione ? » Demanda son père.

« En fait, je suis dans une autre classe mais on a des cours en commun, runes, étude des créatures magiques et potions. »

« Ah oui, Hermione adore les cours de potions. Elle ne dit que du bien de ce professeur. C'est ta matière préférée, n'est-ce pas chérie ? » Dit son père avec entrain.

« Faut pas exagérer… » Grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.

S'il n'y avait qu'un sujet qu'elle aurait souhaité ne pas aborder c'était bien celui-ci. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on sache que ses cours préférés étaient ceux de potions et qu'en réalité elle admirait le caractère du professeur Rogue.

Draco lui sourit le plus sarcastiquement du monde avant d'ajouter qu'il ignorait ce détail. Un lourd silence s'en suivit.

« Ce que le temps passe vite… » Dit la mère de Hermione. « Alice et Raphaël ne vont pas tarder à arriver avec leurs parents. »

« Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'ils venaient ! » S'écria Hermione.

« Dis donc Mimi, tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton ! »

Draco faillit s'étouffer avec son jus d'orange en entendant le surnom de Hermione !

« Et ils dorment où ? » Demanda 'Mimi'.

« Leurs parents dorment dans la chambre d'amis et Raphaël et Alice sur le clic-clac dans le bureau. »

« Et Draco ? » Demanda-t-elle de plus en plus blême.

« Tu peux bien dormir avec ton petit copain voyons. »

« CE N'EST PAS MON PETIT COPAIN !! »

« Très bien » Dit sa mère aussi rouge que sa fille. « Il y a un matelas dans la cave, va le chercher et mets-le dans ta chambre. »

« Draco peut très bien dormir dans la cave ! »

« Hermione, tu arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es en pension dans ton école que je n'en suis pas moins ta mère alors tu obéis et à la seconde ! »

Hermione poussa un cri entre la plainte et la rage et monta hargneusement les marches de l'escalier, suivie par Draco.

Arrivés dans la cave, Hermione retira le film protecteur du matelas et commença à le pousser vers la trappe qui menait au premier étage. Draco l'arrêta.

« Tu ne vas pas pousser ça comme une esclave. Vous n'avez pas d'elfes de maison ou un truc dans ce goût-là. »

« Non, Draco. L'esclavage a été aboli depuis longtemps en Angleterre chez les moldus. Il faut faire ça soi-même, comme des braves. »

« C'est horrible. En plus on ne peut même pas utiliser de baguette chez toi. Je vais mourir. »

« Car chez toi tu utilises ta baguette ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Le manoir est isolé des détecteurs du ministère. Heureusement ! »

Hermione ne voulut pas savoir ce que signifiait ce 'heureusement'. Son imagination était assez développée pour penser à pas mal de choses illégales qui auraient lieu dans la demeure.

Chacun prit un coin du matelas et ils dévalèrent les marches.

« Pfff… » Gémit Draco. « C'est pas possible, tu ne pousses pas !! Ca ne peut pas peser aussi lourd !! »

« La ferme ! »

« Calme tes nerfs Mimi ! Sinon maman va te gronder. » Dit-il sardoniquement.

A bout, Hermione lâcha le matelas et alla dans sa chambre non sans ajouter un « Pousse-le toi-même ton lit, à moins que tu ne veuilles dormir sur le toit ! »

C'est beau l'amour…

Draco regretta sa phrase, le matelas était impossible à déplacer seul, et au bout de dix minutes Hermione revint l'aider à le mettre dans sa chambre à côté de son propre lit, prise de pitié et à présent calmée.

Epuisés, ils s'avachirent sur le lit et observèrent silencieusement la pièce. Pour Hermione aussi c'était nouveau car elle avait laissé sa chambre aux bons soins de sa mère après l'explosion de juillet. Son chez-soi lui faisait penser à un intérieur tout droit sorti de Ikea, mais ne manquant pas de goût. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que son ancienne chambre, elle se serait tuée si Draco avait vu son coffre à jouet avec ses trois tonnes de lego et ses peluches Marsupilami. Ici, la chambre était séparée en trois coins distincts. Dans un coin le bureau avec un grand meuble en chêne où Hermione devinait la place de ses livres, dans l'autre un grand bureau de chimiste (_j'aurai jamais cru qu'elle en remettrait un après la catastrophe violette !) _mais le principal de la grande pièce était constitué d'un large lit deux places blanc. La teinte principale était le blanc mais de légères touches de couleurs chaudes égayaient la pièce.

Mais bon, ce n'est pas le sujet principal (_nda_ : comment se compliquer la vie pour une description que personne ne lira…)

« C'est qui Alice et Raphaël ? » Demanda Draco, le regard au plafond.

« Ce sont mes cousins. Leur mère est la sœur de la mienne. Alice a notre âge et Raphaël a 7 ans, tu vas beaucoup les aimer. C'est rare qu'ils passent Noël avec nous car ses parents ne m'aiment pas beaucoup. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils savent que je suis une sorcière. Or il faut que tu saches que, comme certains sorciers n'aiment pas les moldus, d'autres moldus n'aiment pas les sorciers. »

Draco acquiesça, songeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard il lui dit, moqueur : « Alors tu craques sur Rogue ? »

« Pitié, je t'en prie… J'aime bien ses cours, c'est tout. »

« Dis plutôt que t'es parfaitement maso. »

« Si j'étais vraiment maso c'est sur toi que je craquerai, monsieur le prince des serpentards. »

« Ah oui ? »

Il se pencha du coté de la jeune fille et lui caressa taquinement le bras. L'air se bloqua dans les poumons de Hermione, elle l'expira difficilement. Soudain Draco se bascula au-dessus d'elle et lui embrassa le lobe de l'oreille. Après un léger gémissement Hermione réussit à lui dire d'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais si je n'arrête pas ? Tu vas crier ? » Lui susurra-t-il.

« Non, je ferai bien pire… » Menaça-t-elle doucement.

Et soudain… elle lui chatouilla les côtes ! L'effet était sans appel, Draco se tortilla dans tous les sens en refreinant avec difficulté ses cris. Hermione continuait sadiquement jusqu'à ce qu'Alice et Raphaël ouvrent la porte !

« Et ça se dit pas amoureux ! On vous a repérés vous deux ! » S'écria Alice.

Hermione fit un bond d'un mètre et s'éloigna de Draco.

« Alice, Raphaël, je vous présente Draco Malefoy. »

« Salut Draco. » Dit une petite frimousse blonde.

« Salut. » Dit à son tour Alice d'une voix enjouée. « Malefoy ? La fouine bondissante ? »

« Oui c'est moi, l'infâme Malefoy. Enchanté. »

« Hermione, tu m'avais caché qu'il était aussi craquant… »

« Alice ! »

« Sinon ta mère m'a dit de vous dire qu'on mange. Allez, grouillez-vous je meurs de faim, il gelait dans la voiture ! »

Le repas se passa joyeusement. On évita de parler de magie ce qui ne fut pas difficile et tout le monde mangea avec appétit. Draco était à présent plein d'assurance et trônait sur sa chaise en terrain conquis bien qu'il ne comprenne rien aux termes voiture, télévision ou BBC. Hermione était impressionné par la capacité qu'il avait à se mêler à une conversation politique sans ne rien connaître du système moldu ou de ses dirigeants et sans paraître une seconde ridicule.

« Bon » Finit par dire Alice le dessert terminé, « on passe à l'essentiel ? Les cadeaux ! »

Alice était une vraie pile électrique, elle n'avait cessé de parler pendant toute la soirée, en particulier à Draco ce qui n'était pas au goût de la griffondor.

Ils se mirent tous autour de l'arbre de Noël dans le salon et donnèrent à chacun en main propre leur cadeau.

Hermione reçut de l'argent de sa tante et son oncle, un set à plume de ses parents, un joli tee-shirt de sa cousine et des graines pour oiseau de son cousin.

« C'est pour pas que les oiseaux ils te mordent »

« C'est très gentil Raphaël, c'est un excellent cadeau. »

Draco reçut lui aussi un set à plume de la part des parents de Hermione.

Alice lui tendit un paquet en précisant : « Ce n'était pas évident de savoir quoi t'offrir puisqu'on ne t'avait jamais vu et que ce n'était même pas sûr que tu viennes alors on t'a pris un livre de magie moldu ; je pense que ça te fera bien rire. »

Draco ouvrit le livre et sourit en lisant la formule pour se faire aimer de l'être cher.

« Il y a des gens qui arrivent vraiment à lancer des sorts avec ça ? »

« Non, c'est un attrape-nigaud. Mais tu peux être sûr qu'il y en a qui ont essayé ! » Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Draco sourit de plus belle en lisant les instructions dont 'tournez sept fois sur vous-même un soir de pleine lune avec du miel sur tout le corps.'

Celui-ci offrit à chaque parent une bouteille de whisky pur feu et trois chocogrenouilles à Alice et à Raphaël qu'il avait par chance pris dans son sac. Raphaël passa cinq bonnes minutes à courir après sa chocogrenouille ce qui fit bien rire tout le monde sauf sa mère.

« Pour les cadeaux il ne reste que vous deux. » Fit remarquer Alice.

Hermione et Draco sentaient les regards portés sur eux. Le serpentard tendit son cadeau à Hermione qui le déballa avec précaution. Le paquet était assez gros et plat. A l'intérieur se trouvait un jeu de dames avec des pièces vertes et rouges.

« J'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir le tien. »

« C'est gentil. On joue souvent aux dames. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Regarde ce qui arrive quand un pion passe au-dessus de l'autre. »

Elle simula une partie en faisant prendre le pion par un autre. Les deux pions se changèrent en petites femmes qui se battirent comme des chiffonnières puis la gagnante poussa un levier qui venait d'apparaître et la perdante tomba au fond du jeu.

Alice, émerveillée, gratifia la partie de « Terrible ! »

Hermione tendit à son tour son cadeau à Draco. C'était une boîte à thé. Draco l'ouvrit et une délicate odeur en sortit. Dedans se frictionnaient des petites boules rouges aux éclats dorés.

« De l'infusion au nectar de jade. » Conclut Draco. « C'est très rare, je ne sais pas comment tu as pu en trouver. »

« J'ai mes sources. »

Draco et Hermione se regardèrent malicieusement. Cette infusion servait à ne pas faire de mauvais rêves.

Alice chassa leurs souvenirs : « Tout le monde sur la console ! Qu'on joue à mon nouveau Mario Party ! A l'attaaaaaaaaaaque !»

Draco eut plus de mal à simuler la connaissance sur le jeu. Il mit plusieurs parties pour bien associer les mouvements de la manette à son personnage à l'écran. Cependant, cette étape passée, il devint le meilleur joueur parmi eux quatre !

« Je suis verte ! » Hurla Alice. « Quand je pense que t'avais jamais touché à une console ! C'est trop injuste ! »

Vers les 3h du matin, la mère de Hermione leur demanda d'aller se coucher. Raphaël et ses parents dormaient déjà, Alice alla rejoindre son petit frère et les deux de Poudlard retrouvèrent la chambre.

Hermione ressentait un certain malaise mais elle mit cela sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas à proprement parler dans sa chambre. Cette pièce lui était étrangère, ce n'était pas à elle. Elle farfouilla en silence dans son sac le temps de trouver une robe de nuit.

« Je vais me changer dans la salle de bain. Quand je reviens, je veux te voir dans 'ton' lit, prêt à dormir. A tout de suite. »

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle revint dans la pièce. Draco s'était bien changé. Il portait son éternel jogging gris tout droit sorti d'une boutique de grand couturier. Seulement, il n'était pas couché ; il regardait distraitement une photo dans un cadre.

Hermione s'approcha pour voir que c'était une photo d'elle à 6 ans tenant fièrement sa dent tombée, ses parents autour d'elle.

Draco détacha son regard de la photo le visage assombri puis alla s'asseoir sur le lourd matelas qui avait été déplacé avec tant d'effort. Hermione se mit à son tour sur son lit en contre-plongée du sien.

« Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de cette soirée chez les moldus ? » Demanda-t-elle en se glissant sous les couvertures.

« Ta cousine est très mignonne. » Répondit-il son sourire malefoyien accroché à ses lèvres.

Hermione attrapa un coussin et le lui balança au visage, puis lui tira la langue.

« Tu ne penses vraiment qu'aux filles ! Enfin, au moins je peux me dire que tu gardes un bon souvenir de ton séjour. Ce n'est déjà pas si mal. »

Elle éteignit la lumière et se laissa rapidement gagner par le sommeil.

ooOoo

Des stries orangées hachuraient le visage somnolant de la jeune fille. Agressée par cette couleur, son corps se contorsionna en une boule éparse entraînant la couverture sous sa tête. Mais à ce moment, la chaleur à sa droite la quitta et elle en fut peinée. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle se recolla à cette aura chaude. Elle se nicha dans le creux axillaire et huma le parfum brut qui l'entourait, peu de temps plus tard sa jambe gauche et son bras gauche finirent à enlacer le gigantesque coussin vivant. Passées quelques minutes, le mouvement de rotation du soleil la remit dans la situation d'être éblouie et c'est les yeux clignotant qu'elle s'étonna de sentir sa main caresser un fin duvet de poils. Le serpentard avait dû la rejoindre alors qu'elle dormait.

L'étonnement fit place au bien-être, elle ne lui en voulut pas. Bien au contraire, elle continua à caresser amoureusement la ligne de minuscules poils blonds sur le ventre du serpentard. Ceux-ci étaient à peine visible face à la peau laiteuse donnant l'impression d'un être imberbe. Encastrée avec lui, Hermione observait à présent son souffle long, sans à coups son torse montait et redescendait tel une horloge de songe. Elle se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien rêver… Rêvait-il d'elle ? En tout cas ce devait être un rêve plaisant car son visage était serein.

Délicatement elle se pencha jusqu'à ses lèvres et les baisa. Puis, sans un bruit, elle se détacha du lit et se rendit dans la salle de bain rattachée à sa chambre. Pendant qu'elle se douchait, elle se dit qu'elle était ridicule ! Pourquoi se cachait-elle ainsi ? Incapable d'avouer son amour à Draco et à ses amis. Car oui elle l'aimait, en dépit de tout ce que lui avait fait subir Draco toutes ces années, en dépit du fait qu'il soit un Malefoy et elle une sang-de-bourbe, elle ne pouvait nier la présence de ces milliers de papillons quand elle posait son regard sur lui, et du bien-être qu'elle en ressentait. Sa réaction n'était pas digne d'une griffondor et elle s'était voilée la face trop longtemps. Elle prit un soin tout particulier à la mise de son maquillage, retouchant plusieurs fois la couleur de sa paupière.

Revenue dans la chambre, elle trouva un Draco qui faisait incontestablement semblant de dormir ! Il se tenait droit comme un i et sa respiration s'arrêtait très légèrement à la fin de chaque expiration. Hermione n'en fut cure, doucement elle s'assit près de Draco et chuchota :

« Faudrait-il un baiser pour vous réveiller, prince charmant ? »

Elle redéposa ses lèvres sur les siennes doucement puis redressa sa tête. Un sourire ne tarda pas à démasquer le trompeur.

« C'est plus que je n'en espérais, douces lèvres. »

« Allez. Il est déjà 11h. Tu devrais aller te laver. » Dit-elle tout en se dégageant du lit pour rejoindre son bureau et commencer à ranger ses cadeaux dans son sac.

« Dois-je comprendre par là que tu ne me rejoindras pas sous la douche ? »

« Tu as bien compris » Elle lui tira malicieusement la langue.

Draco fit de même puis alla dans la salle de bain. Hermione nota qu'il n'avait pas mis le verrou, il ne manquait décidément pas d'air !

Ses affaires rangées, la porte d'entrée claqua. Le torrent Alice était à pleine vitesse, suivi de près par la mini tornade Raphaël.

« Et bien, on fait la grasse mat' cousine ! Pas bien ! Et où est passé ton bel apollon ? Ne me dis pas qu'il est déjà parti ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Draco est sous la douche. »

Un sourire malveillant s'empara d'Alice et ses mains se frottèrent en une caricature de méchant de Tex Avery.

« Si tu allais finir de ranger ton sac, Raphy. »

« Mais heu.. » Balbutia son petit frère.

« Hop hop. Plus vite. » Et elle le chassa des lieux sans ménagement.

« Non, Alice ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

« Juste une petite seconde ! Et toi qui ne cesse de répéter 'ce n'est pas mon petit ami', ça ne te dérangera pas si je jette un petit coup d'œil »

« Et bien si. C'est mon petit ami. Alors bas les pattes, cousine ! »

« Wooow ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! » Cria-t-elle au grand damne de Hermione avant de s'affaler sur _son_ lit. « Vous l'avez fait chez tes parents, pendant qu'ils étaient présents dans la maison ! Même moi je n'aurai pas osé ! Alors, il est comment ? »

« Mais arrête, mon dieu ! Tu es incroyable ! Je… On… On n'a rien fait du tout ! Enfin si… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ca ne te regarde pas un point c'est tout. »

Alice la regarda les yeux dans le vide puis répondit rêveuse : « Il est si bon que ça. »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre tellement elle était exaspérée par le comportement de sa cousine. Même la Grande Inquisitrice Ombrage n'avait pas réussi à la rendre dans un tel état aussi vite. A sa réaction elle se fit la réflexion que c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée de parler de sa relation à ses amis (en particulier Lavande et Parvati).

Elle sortit rapidement de ses songes en s'apercevant qu'Alice avait son oreille collée à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'écria Hermione.

« Chuuuut ! Quand tu m'as répondu tout à l'heure j'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait coupé l'eau, mais tout de suite après le bruit du jet est reparti. Allez ! C'est le moment ou jamais. »

Hermione assista aux évènements, impuissante. Alice ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Draco enveloppé d'un peignoir de bain.

« Mais l'eau coule toujours... » Susurra Alice, peinée.

« Vous faisiez tellement de bruit que j'ai trouvé amusant de vous piéger, j'ai laissé l'eau couler dans le vide. »

Le teint blême, Alice marmonna qu'elle avait encore des affaires à ranger et précisa à Hermione que sa famille partait d'ici un quart d'heure de la maison.

« Je croyais que tu serais ravi de montrer ton corps dont tu es si fière à la 'mignonne' Alice. » Dit Hermione taquinement.

« Si j'avais montré mon corps à Alice, je me serai senti obligé de coucher avec elle. Après tout, c'est trop cruel de montrer à une femme l'incarnation de la perfection et de lui en interdire l'accès. Ta pauvre cousine ne s'en serait jamais remise. »

« Merci beaucoup de lui éviter un tel choc. »

Draco et Hermione finirent de faire leurs valises quand sa mère les pria de descendre pour faire leurs adieux aux quatre invités. Après de longues embrassades, Alice investit la voiture et la radio de la voiture et ce beau monde partit sous les recommandations de la mère de Hermione face au verglas.

« Le temps n'a pas été idéal mais ce fut un bon noël je crois. » Dit-elle à son mari. « Je nous prépare un petit repas avant que vous partiez les enfants. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine maman. De toute façon la mère de Ron va me remplir de nourriture et Draco ne doit pas tarder à rentrer. »

« Tu ne vas pas refuser à une mère la joie de voir sa fille une heure de plus alors que celle-ci ne la voit qu'une journée dans toute l'année scolaire ! » Répliqua sa mère calmement.

Hermione ne vit pas quoi opposer à cela et abdiqua, encore.

ooOoo

Madame Granger servit des haricots verts à Draco. De son coté, monsieur Granger se leva de table et alluma la télévision.

« _Ici Héléna Toggins en direct de Liverpool. C'est ici un champ de ruines que vous apercevez. Des hélicoptères ne cessent de patrouiller pour récupérer les quelques survivants de ce cataclysme encore inexpliqué. C'est absolument incroyable ! De Liverpool à Gloucester, tout l'Ouest de l'Angleterre a été victime de ce que les spécialistes ont appelé une onde sismique impossible. Quoi que ce soit, ce phénomène a ravagé des centaines de maisons faisant des milliers de morts. Le plus étrange est de constater que ce fait ne s'est produit que dans les grandes villes. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Un témoignage de Pedro Sanchez, habitant de Liverpool qui a perdu toute sa famille._

_- Je revenais du travail, en route pour fêter Noël. Il était environ 21h et là, c'est le trou noir. Je ne me souviens de rien. Mon dernier souvenir, je vois ma maison étalée à terre comme si un bulldozer l'avait écrasé._ »

« Mon dieu… » Murmura Hermione.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher. Une main gisante sortait des décombres, des pompiers en sortirent le corps exsangue d'un enfant. Hermione porta sa main à sa bouche en voyant des dizaines de tissus funéraires au bord d'une route, son autre main était fermement serrée dans celle de Draco.

« _Vous pensez que cet homme a perdu la mémoire sous le choc. Rien n'est moins sûr car toutes les personnes interrogées nous répondent la même chose. 'Je ne me souviens pas'. D'ores et déjà la plupart des pays ont proposé leur aide à la Grande Bretagne tout comme des ONG. Le premier ministre s'est déclaré profondément choqué et fera une apparition ce soir au journal de 20h. De plus, depuis tôt ce matin, les chefs politiques affluent pour témoigner de leur soutien face à cette catastrophe sans précédent._ »

« Tu crois que ce sont des mangemorts ? » La voix de Hermione n'était qu'un murmure.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est tout de même étrange cette histoire. »

Hermione tenta de se rassurer en se disant que ça pouvait être 'naturel', elle regarda ses parents, eux aussi étaient livides en regardant la carte d'Angleterre avec les zones touchées.

« _Les lignes téléphoniques sont bien évidemment saturées. Un numéro d'urgence vient d'être mis en place, que vous pouvez lire en boucle toutes les 2 minutes._

_Dans cette série d'horreur, le Noël Noir, comme l'a déjà surnommé la presse, ne laisse pas de répit. Au nord de Londres, une famille entière a été retrouvée morte. Les Finnigan avaient une expression de terreur sur leur visage, la police penche pour un empoisonnement. Mais le plus étrange est que deux autres familles ont été retrouvées dans le même état, habitant pourtant à plus de 50 kms les unes des autres, les Venegas et les Jetminn. _»

« Là il n'y a plus de doute. » Dit Draco. Il se leva de table. « Je dois rentrer tout de suite. Dumbledore a dû réunir tout le monde, ils vont me chercher. »

Hermione mit deux secondes à cogiter avant de se lever à son tour.

« Je suis désolée de partir ainsi mais c'est urgent, je vous enverrai très vite un hibou. » Dit Hermione avant d'enlacer très fort son père et sa mère.

Puis elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Ses parents se mirent à discuter de leurs proches, se demandant s'ils étaient parmi les victimes.

« La guerre a bel et bien commencée. » Dit Hermione en sortant la petite cuillère du chiffon.

« Elle était déjà commencée depuis bien longtemps ! Mais il faut croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a à présent réussi ses alliances avec les géants et d'autres créatures, et il a voulu montrer au monde sorcier qu'il avait récupéré toute sa puissance. »

Hermione se rongea maladivement l'ongle du petit doigt.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'attaquera pas Poudlard. » Ajouta Draco.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur. Prends la cuillère. »

Tous deux la prirent en même temps et se retrouvèrent dans leur appartement de préfets-en-chef.

_A suivre…_

Wow… J'ai fini… j'ai fini… Wow ! Ouiii j'ai fini ce chapitre maudit ! C'est un miracle Pour ceux qui ne croyaient pas que le 13 portaient malheur je vous prouve le contraire.

En tout cas, en attendant la suite, que diriez-vous d'aller lire 'Sous Protection' ? C'est ma fic en association avec Melinda Potauxroses, sous le compte des choco-snapies ! Bon j'arrête de faire ma pub, et j'attends vos reviews !

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS


	14. Du plaisir d'aimer

si quelques-uns s'en souviennent (oui je sais, ça date), dans cette fic Hermione a les cheveux courts.

J'ai donc décidé de la dessiner histoire de vous donner une petite image

Pour ça, allez sur : misswitchia ; skyblog ; com

En remplaçant les « ; » par des « . »

Et vous ne rêvez pas, voici la suite. Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps en paroles, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 14 : du plaisir d'aimer**

_Tous deux la prirent en même temps et se retrouvèrent dans leur appartement de préfets-en-chef._

Draco se jeta littéralement sur la feuille de papier où Hermione avait marqué l'absence de celui-ci. « Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir été déplacée. »

Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort de combustion. Aussitôt le petit mot partit en fumée. Puis il se retourna vers Hermione.

« Je dois y aller. »

« Je t'accompagne. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Wesel et le balafré doivent être morts d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il est. Va les rejoindre. Je suis sur que la belette va te faire un gros bisou. »

« Arrête d'être à ce point cynique ! C'est mon rôle de préfète-en-chef de rester à Pourdlard. Je vais leur envoyer un hibou, voilà tout. De toute façon, je ne te demande pas ta permission ! »

Elle posa son sac à terre et se dirigea rapidement vers la Grande Salle.

La salle était une fourmilière géante où de petits groupes se réunissaient autour du meneur, c'est-à-dire l'un des possesseurs de la gazette du sorcier. Beaucoup de gens pleuraient. Parmi les serdaigle, Hermione reconnut une fille de 5è année d'origine moldue, comme elle. Elle était plus pâle que la mort. Plus tard Hermione apprit que ses parents habitaient près de Liverpool mais par chance sa maison n'avait pas été touchée.

N'arrêtant son pas, la préfète-en-chef se dirigea jusqu'au directeur de Poudlard.

« Miss Granger, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aujourd'hui. Vous déjeunerez avec nous ? » Dit Dumbledore, un sourire poli aux lèvres.

A travers ses lunettes en demi-lunes, ses yeux semblaient avoir pris 30 ans.

« Non merci professeur. Je suis revenue déposer mes affaires mais face aux circonstances actuelles, je souhaiterai rester à Poudlard pour aider mes camarades élèves. C'est mon devoir de préfète. »

« Vous savez, » dit Mc Gonagall en s'introduisant dans la conversation, « personne ne vous en voudra de rester parmi votre famille miss Granger, ou chez les Weasley. Seigneur, ce que j'ai été rassurée quand Tonks m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas été touchée. Ce qui arrive aujourd'hui, je n'aurai pas cru le revivre si vite. »

« Tonks vous a dit que je n'avais pas été touchée ? » Demanda Hermione, circonspecte.

« Croyiez-vous vraiment que votre maison n'était pas surveillée Miss Granger ? Il faut dire que celles des autres élèves d'origine moldue l'étaient aussi, mais ça n'a pas forcément suffi… »

Hermione se sentit pâlir. Tonks devait savoir pour Malefoy et elle… Et si elle le répétait ?

Très vite, elle se sentit honteuse à penser ainsi. Des milliers de gens étaient morts et elle ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne.

« Ma place est ici. » Conclut-elle.

C'est à ce moment que Draco arriva.

« Monsieur Malefoy, » Dit Mc Gonagall, « il fut regrettable de ne pas vous voir hier soir pour le dîner de Noël, j'espère que vous allez mieux. »

« Fort mieux. » Répondit Draco de son ton le plus glacial. Hermione pouvait sentir l'accusation derrière les paroles de sa directrice de maison.

« Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas au courant des évènements de la veille, puisque vous étiez dans votre chambre. »

« Hermione m'en a parlé à son arrivée. »

« Evidemment. »

« N'en voulez pas à monsieur Malefoy, Minerva, d'avoir séché notre réveillon. Je peux comprendre que ses festivités puissent ennuyer la jeunesse. » Dit Dumbledore. « Je suis moi-même passer le voir hier soir et lui ai offert son cadeau. »

« C'est une très charmante attention, Albus. »

Hermione et Draco s'excusèrent et chacun alla rejoindre sa table sans se jeter un regard. Tout était redevenu comme avant, à quelques détails près.

Arrivée à la table des griffondor, elle alla consoler une petite de deuxième année qui restait toute seule dans son coin puis elle rejoignit ses appartements, n'étant vraiment pas d'humeur à manger. Là-bas elle écrivit une lettre à Harry et Ron, et une lettre à ses parents. Puis elle emprunta deux hiboux à la volière. Ce fut d'ailleurs difficile d'en trouver.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Draco ? »

« A ton avis ? »

Il trouva, caché dans un coin, un petit hibou miteux, c'était le seul restant. Draco prit délicatement l'oiseau, chercha un flacon dans sa poche gauche et lui fit boire une potion de résistance, puis il lui ficela la lettre où Hermione reconnut l'imposant cachet des Malefoy.

« J'envoie une lettre à ma mère. » Avoua-t-il. « Elle doit s'inquiéter. Dis-moi, tu as confiance en cette Tonks ? Elle ne répétera pas pour nous deux ? »

Il y avait un nous deux, rien que ça fit sauter de joie Hermione.

« Elle ne dira rien. J'ai toute confiance en elle ! Et si Dumbledore avait l'intention de le répéter, il l'aurait fait à l'instant. Je t'avais bien dit que c'était une bonne idée ! Imagine si Dumbledore n'avait vu aucun mot, il en aurait sûrement conclu que tu étais avec les mangemorts. »

« Et si je n'étais pas allé chez toi, jamais personne n'aurait eu l'idée de me soupçonner puisque j'aurai été présent à la soirée de Noël. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? Que tu aurais préféré ne jamais venir chez moi ?? »

Draco souffla violemment puis prit Hermione dans ses bras. Il lui glissa à l'oreille, un sourire narquois aux lèvres : « Miss Granger, vous êtes tout à fait exaspérante. »

Il l'embrassa au creux du cou puis s'en alla, laissant la jeune fille sur sa faim. Ils retournèrent dans leur appartement, puis le soir venu ils se lièrent l'un à l'autre, poussés par le même désir.

ooOoo

« « Cher Harry et Ron,

(Je passe mes journées dans les bras de Draco, dans son canapé, dans sa chambre, dans son lit…) Malgré les évènements actuels mes vacances à Poudlard ne sont pas désagréables. (J'adore ce serpentard, il est si…) J'ai déjà fini mes devoirs et je fais des recherches à la bibliothèque (quand j'arrive à quitter mon lit). Ici les choses changent (on peut le dire). On sent une tension chez les gens, les derniers évènements ont choqué toute la communauté. Quelques élèves sont revenus plus tôt au château, au contraire j'ai entendu Mc Gonagall dire à Chourave que certains parents avaient désinscrit leurs enfants de l'école de peur qu'ils soient attaqués. Cependant Poudlard est comme une bulle. Ici rien n'est détruit, j'ai du mal à ressentir le danger planer sur nous. Je suis pressée de vous voir après-demain pour que vous me racontiez en détail vos vacances sous haute protection. Il n'y a pas eu de nouvelles attaques n'est-ce pas ? Ne me cachez rien (pas comme moi).

Avec tout mon amour, Hermione Granger. » »

Hermione relut sa lettre et soupira, mal à l'aise. Elle aimerait tellement leur dire tout ce qu'elle avait vécu cette semaine, ses moments merveilleux qu'elle avait vécus dans les bras de Draco, le temps s'arrêtant pour recommencer plus durement. Cette passion elle souhaitait en parler, la partager avec ses amis mais jamais il ne la comprendrait. Finalement on est seul.

« Viens dans mes bras. »

Elle laissa Draco poser sa tête contre son épaule et huma son doux parfum. Elle scella l'enveloppe et la glissa dans sa cape, puis elle le suivit jusqu'à son lit et jeta un sort d'insonorisation.

ooOoo

Hermione serra très fort ses amis dans ses bras au retour du Poudlard Express. Elle se força à faire de même pour Victoria. Ginny lui chuchota d'ailleurs à l'oreille qu'elle allait se venger pour l'avoir laisser seule avec la 'chose' comme toutes les deux l'appelaient si bien. Hermione lui rendit un sourire.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance tendue. Les chaises vides étaient souvent observées. Seamus n'était plus là, Michael Corner et Ernie McMillan non plus. Dean était tombé dans un mutisme complet. Un discours sur l'importance d'être ensemble et de se soutenir fut tenu par Dumbledore puis chacun raconta ses vacances et ses craintes. Hermione se tournait parfois du coté des serpentards, ceux-ci étaient d'une humeur joyeuse et riaient outrageusement.

« Regardez-moi ce sale serpent. » Ragea Ron en suivant le regard de Hermione. Il désigna Draco qui s'étouffait de rire aux paroles de Blaise. « Il ne manque pas d'air ! Si je ne me retenais pas je le tuerai tout de suite avec ma petite cuillère ! »

"Pourquoi avec ta petite cuillère ?" demanda Victoria.

"Car moins c'est tranchant, plus ça fait mal !" (_NDA : spéciale dédicace à la bande des voleurs de plume !)_

Après le dîner, Ginny la raccompagna à ses appartements.

« Hermione, tu me caches quelque chose. » Lui dit-elle au détour d'un couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Ne me mens pas, j'ai vu Tonks au nouvel an et elle était très étrange quand on parlait de toi, ses joues et ses cheveux prenaient une étrange carnation. C'était très amusant d'ailleurs, un moment même ses ongles sont devenus rouges ! »

Hermione se concentra pour ne pas que cette couleur monte à ses propres joues et ajouta qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir.

« En plus, tu as l'air trop heureuse face aux évènements actuelles. Avoue : tu as un petit ami ! »

Hermione n'en peut plus et rougit fortement.

« Je le savais !! C'est qui ? Allez, aie pitié d'une pauvre fille qui a désespérément besoin de romance dans ce monde de brutes. » Tonna-t-elle les mains contre son cœur.

« Ginny, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois et je ne peux rien te dire. Alors laisse tes contes de jeune fille au placard, il n'y a rien. Sur ce, bonne nuit. »

Et elle entra dans son appartement et claqua la porte sous les jurons de sa meilleure amie. Elle fut accueillie par un puissant baiser et des mains baladeuses.

ooOoo

Une semaine passa. C'est étonnant de voir à quelle vitesse on peut se voiler la face. Les chaises vides furent retirées et tout le monde retourna à ses futiles occupations, tout le monde s'amusa beaucoup lors du match de quidditch Poufsouffle-Serdaigle, les cinquième et septième années révisaient des nuits entières leurs partiels blancs, et actuellement Pattenrond ronronnait fébrilement sur les genoux d'une Hermione studieuse. Elle pensa vaguement à Harry, il voyait deux fois plus souvent Dumbledore et eux seuls savaient ce qu'ils préparaient contre le Lord noir. Hermione vérifia que son brouillon sur leur devoir de métamorphose était assez clair pour être compris puis elle le mit dans sa poche et appela Draco.

Ils devaient faire leur ronde, et elle en profiterait pour donner son brouillon à ses deux amis griffondors ; Harry avait bien le droit à un peu de répit après tout.

Sur le chemin, tous deux firent sérieusement leur travail, puis, arrivés devant la Grosse Dame, Hermione demanda à Draco de l'attendre.

« Je ne serai pas longue » dit-elle en l'embrassant hâtivement sur la joue.

Plusieurs élèves travaillaient dans la salle commune. Hermione ferma un instant les yeux pour profiter au mieux de cette agréable chaleur. Le feu dans la cheminée crépitait amoureusement, à côté Ron jouait aux échecs avec Colin Crivey. A voir le nombre de pions de Ron face à ceux de Colin ce dernier était en mauvaise posture. A pas de loup elle s'approcha puis encercla ses mains sur les yeux du rouquin :

« Qui est là ? »

« Hermione ? »

Elle retira ses mains et remarqua le grand étonnement de Ron. Elle ne comprit qu'alors que d'habitude elle était moins joueuse et expansive. Il y a encore quelques mois elle se serait contentée de lui dire qu'il ferait mieux de travailler au lieu de jouer à ce jeu stupide.

« Tu veux une part de tartes aux potirons ? On est allés en chercher aux cuisines Colin et moi, elles sont excellentes. »

« Non merci, j'étais venue vous donner une petite aide à toi et à Harry. » Elle donna la feuille de parchemin. « Il n'est pas là ? »

« Il est monté il y a à peine une minute chercher un truc, si tu veux je l'appelle. »

« Non merci » répondit-elle gentiment. « J'ai beaucoup de travail avec la garde et les devoirs. A demain. »

Elle sortit et alla au coin du couloir retrouver son amour. Ils s'embrassèrent discrètement derrière la statue de Louis le bigleux puis se pressèrent vers la tour des Poufsouffle qu'ils n'avaient pas encore contrôlée.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas l'ombre qui s'enfuit du côté opposé.

_A suivre…_

ooOoo

Voilà ! Chapitre 14 terminé ! Et comme je m'attends déjà à cette question si cruciale dans les reviews : non ils n'ont pas fait l'amour dans le chapitre précédent (chez les Granger), oui ils ont fait l'amour ensuite à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Mais franchement je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi j'en ai un peu marre du 'sacrifice de la virginité' avec la petite Hermione tremblante et le Draco tout doux...

Au chapitre suivant il y aura un petit passage M, je vous laisse la surprise !

Et puis, à votre avis, qui les a vu ? Qui est Victoria ? Qui est cette auteuse méchante et sadique ? lol.

Pleins de gros bisous à tous mes reviewers et à tous ceux qui me lisent et au chapitre suivant !


	15. Les effluves de potions

Coucou

Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 15 en exclusivité !

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Un très grand merci à melinda, ombeline, Darkim, Engeline et mahana qui m'ont laissé une review malgré mes retards incroyables en upload ! Vous êtes des amours ;-)

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

Chapitre 15 :

Quelques jours plus tard…

« Monsieur Malefoy, miss Granger. Restez avec moi. » Dit Mc Gonagall à la fin du cours.

Les deux préfets-en-chef restèrent quelque peu inquiets. Après tout, leur directeur avait pu parler de leur cher Noël à la directrice des griffondor. Ils se rassirent à leur place le temps que tous les élèves aient quittés la salle, Ron lança à Hermione un sourire compatissant avant de partir pour le cours de potion.

« Bien. Je souhaitais vous entretenir des évènements de ces dernières vacances, et de la demande que je vous avais faite avant votre départ. Bien que je trouve cela plutôt délicat, le directeur, moi-même et tout le corps enseignant avons décidé de maintenir le bal de la saint Valentin. Donc j'aurai souhaité savoir si vous y aviez songé. »

A leurs regards pendus au sol Mc Gonagal ajouta : « Je m'en doutais. Vos consoeurs de 7è année se sont davantage penchées sur la question. Donc vous les aiderez aux achats et à la préparation de la salle les deux premières semaines de février. De plus, je vous demanderai la plus grande vigilance lors de vos gardes ! Même si c'était déjà évident avant, je vous rappelle que vous ne devez jamais procéder à une garde tout seul ! Soyez toujours ensemble ! Et, au moindre problème, appelez-nous à l'aide de cette amulette. »

Mc Gonagall sortit deux bijoux de son bureau. C'était de simples chaînes avec une pièce de 1 penny au bout.

« En effet Miss Granger, nous nous sommes inspirés de votre invention de l'année précédente. »

Hermione aurait juré que Mc Gonagall lui avait fait un clin d'œil.

« Bien, je vous laisse. Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre vos camarades, Severus n'aime pas que ses élèves soient en retard. »

ooOoo

Hermione courut jusqu'à la salle de potion alors que derrière elle Draco traînait des pieds.

« Je sais bien que toi tu ne risques rien, mais est-ce que par respect pour moi tu ne pourrais pas bouger un peu tes jolis petites fesses !! Rhaaaaa je déteste être en retard !! »

Draco accéléra d'un millionième sa vitesse de croisière au grand damne de Hermione. Elle s'arrêta et l'attendit. Tout à coup Draco l'agrippa par la taille et l'embrassa au cou :

« Et si on séchait les cours ? »

La griffondor se sentit mal ; jamais elle n'avait séché un cours, à moins de tomber dans les pommes à force de voyages dans le temps ou d'être figée par un basilic !

« C'est complètement stupide et inenvisageable ! »

« J'ai une surprise pour toi. »

« Tu pourras me la montrer après le cours. »

« Où est l'esprit courageux des griffondor dont vous vous vantez tant ? »

« Etre courageux ne veut pas dire bafouer le règlement ! Au contraire il faut bien plus de courage pour ne pas succomber à la… »

Draco lui mordilla amoureusement le cou.

« … tentation. »

« S'il te plait… Viens. »

Hermione abdiqua. Avec Draco elle se sentait pousser des ailes, sauf qu'au lieu d'ailes d'ange c'était plutôt des ailes de démon. Elle reconnut rapidement la direction vers la salle sur demandes et c'est sans surprise qu'elle le vit tourner autour de la porte invisible.

"Depuis combien de temps tu connais cette endroit ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne la connaissais pas avant l'an dernier, grâce à toi et tes acolytes. Suis-moi."

Il ouvrit la porte et là une étendue de verdure s'étala à perte de vue, au loin on distinguait un troupeau de mouton et à droite un petit village où le clocher sonnait midi, et, derrière elle, s'érigeait une grande bâtisse. En posant son regard sur le ciel Hermione fut aveuglée par le soleil, puis s'habituant à la lumière éclatante elle se rendit compte que tout n'était qu'illusion. Comme pour la grande salle, cet endroit était composé de trompe-l'oeil. Seule une grande attention sur les coins de la pièce permettait de s'en rendre compte. Malgré cela, une douce brise caressait les cheveux de Hermione et elle respira le bon air de la campagne. Draco était déjà assis au pied d'un chêne avec à coté une nappe et un grand sac en osier rempli de sandwichs de toutes sortes et de toutes les formes.

"C'est magnifique ! Vraiment j'adore la magie !"

Elle alla s'asseoir à coté de Draco.

"Tu m'as dit il y a longtemps que tu étais triste qu'on ne puisse se montrer réellement l'un à l'autre qu'entre quatre murs, et ce n'est que maintenant que j'ai pensé à la salle sur demande. Avant-hier j'ai essayé d'imaginer le jardin de Wingston où je passais mes vacances quand j'étais petit. C'est assez ressemblant."

"C'est magnifique." Dit-elle en se serrant contre Draco.

Ils s'allongèrent sur la pelouse, si vivante. Le dos de leur main caressait le sol doux et Hermione approcha une marguerite de son nez et en respira l'odeur. Puis elle caressa la joue de Draco avec.

"J'aimerais ne jamais partir d'ici." Dit-elle tristement.

"Moi non plus."

Un long moment passa avant qu'un mot ne refranchisse leur lèvre. Ce fut Draco qui parla :

"Ca fait longtemps que j'essaie de te dire quelque chose Hermione mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est bien connu, les serpentard sont des lâches et si tu savais tout sur moi je crois que... tu serais effrayée et que tu t'enfuirais. J'ai fait des choses horribles dans la vie, des choses que je ne me pardonnerai jamais. Et c'est pourquoi c'est si dur pour moi de te dire certaines choses..."

Il se tut un long moment.

"Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?" Lui souffla-t-elle.

"Le 13 février, à mon anniversaire, je recevrai la marque des ténèbres."

Hermione eut un léger mouvement de recul puis se rapprocha de nouveau de Draco et lui dit :

"Tu n'es pas obligé de suivre la voie de ton père, tu ne la portes pas encore alors pourquoi te mettre du côté de ce fou ? Si tu sors vraiment avec moi alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu rejoindrais Voldemort (Draco frémit à ce nom), tu ne partages pas ses idées."

"Ce n'est pas une question d'idées Hermione !" répliqua-t-il en se levant, "C'est une question de devoir ! Je le dois à mon père ! Je le dois à ma mère ! Je le dois à mon sang ! Tu n'as pas vécu dans ma famille, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Quand j'étais petit mon père me racontait comme une comptine pour m'endormir l'histoire de mes aïeux, et j'en étais fier ; je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il doit penser de moi à l'heure actuelle, il doit se retourner dans sa tombe. Et surtout qu'est-ce que dira le Seigneur des Ténèbres à ton avis en voyant le fils de son bras droit ne pas le rejoindre ? 'C'est pas grave, laissons-le tranquille.' Il tuera ma mère ! Et il me tortura puis me tuera. Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit quelle était la punition que le Lord réservait aux traîtres ?"

"Non. Et quelle est la sentence pour les sang-de-bourbe ?" Répondit Hermione en colère.

Draco frémit et baissa la tête : "Je suis désolé mais c'est comme ça."

"C'est une tactique pour me quitter ? Parce que tu n'étais pas obligé d'aller si loin, un simple 'je ne t'aime pas, je ne veux plus sortir avec toi' aurait suffit. Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Dumbledore te protégera, et protégera ta mère ! Tu peux te battre contre Voldemort si tu le décides ! »

"Dumbledore est trop faible ! Il arrivait peut-être à résister au Seigneur des Ténèbles il y a 15 ans mais je te rappelle que sans ton cher Potter il aurait fini par tomber comme les autres. Ecoute, je n'ai pas dit ça pour te quitter, je voulais juste que tu le saches. Tu comptes énormément pour moi… Plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité... Et je promets que je te protégerai ! Jamais je ne laisserai quiconque te faire du mal ! Je le jure sur mon sang."

Et Draco jeta un sort silencieux sur sa baguette et se coupa comme avec une lame de couteau le plat de la main. Puis il serra Hermione dans ses bras et elle eut juré qu'il avait murmuré qu'il l'aimait.

ooOoo

« On est obligés de passer près des cachots ce soir ? Imagine qu'on croise Rogue, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai séché un cours de potions !! » Couina la préfète-en-chef de sixième année.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je te protégerai de la méchante chauve-souris. Bouuuh. »

« Très très drôle Draco. »

Hermione et Draco finissaient leur garde ; celle-ci, comme toutes les dernières, avait été d'un calme effrayant. Plus aucun élève n'osait sortir de son dortoir, même pour aller chiper quelque nourriture aux cuisines, et leurs rencontres se résumaient aux professeurs et aux tableaux.

Draco prit une courte mèche de cheveux de Hermione entre ses doigts et se mit à la tortiller avec taquinerie :

« Tu te refais pousser les cheveux ? »

« Oui, j'utilise une crème revitalisante que Parvati m'a prêtée. Ca devrait les empêcher de redevenir un buisson ardent ! »

« C'est dommage, j'aime quand tu es ardente.. »

Il lui mordilla l'oreille et commença à descendre le long de son cou.

« Arrête, on pourrait nous voir ! »

Mais les minuscules plaintes de Hermione se stoppèrent très vite face aux baisers et aux caresses expertes du serpentard. Il la plaqua contre la pierre froide et souleva sa jupe à la taille. De son coté, Hermione déboutonna le premier bouton de la veste de Draco et lui lécha le cou, au creux de la clavicule. Les boutons sautèrent les uns après les autres et c'est avec une main sur le sein qu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Hermione reconnut les voix:

« Katie Bone et Elisa Gate ! (_nda :_ _Les préfètes en chef de septième année_) » murmura-t-elle effrayée.

Ils tentèrent de se rhabiller mais déjà les filles allaient tourner vers leur couloir. Draco prit le poignet de Hermione, ouvrit la porte la plus proche à coup d'un alohomora, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce, leur teint livide. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient inexorablement et c'est accompagné d'un très léger soupir qu'ils se rendirent compte que les filles les dépassaient. Hermione fit alors attention à la pièce. Ils étaient dans la salle de cours de potion réservée aux quatre premières années. En effet, celle-ci ne contenait rien de bien dangereux dans les placards par rapport à leur salle de classe qui était un peu plus loin. Les ingrédients les plus rares (donc chers) et les plus dangereux se trouvaient dans la réserve personnelle de Rogue, entre les deux pièces.

Draco se rapprocha de son ancienne place et put voir que la table était toujours émaciée à l'endroit où, en quatrième année, Pansy Parkinson avait fait un véritable scandale en classe car il l'avait quitté (mais comme d'habitude il s'était remis avec elle deux jours plus tard) et avait lancé sa potion contre lui. Heureusement, la pauvre fille visait très mal et seule la table avait été touchée.

« On se souvient de ses blessures de guerre ? » le taquina Hermione.

Il allait répondre mais n'en eut le temps car sa bouche fut attaquée par la langue de sa compagne.

Draco la dégagea doucement, le temps de jeter un silencio sur la pièce, puis se laissa rembrasser langoureusement.

« Et si l'on continuait là où l'on s'était arrêtés ? »

Il l'assit sur la table et se colla contre elle. S'embrassant, se mordant, leurs doigts parcouraient leurs torses ; la veste puis la chemise de Draco tombèrent, suivis de près par le chemisier de Hermione. Elle portait un soutien-gorge d'un blanc nacré avec une mince dentelle sur la bordure. Draco passa son index sur le dessus des coutures, il était comme hypnotisé, puis il lui embrassa la poitrine faisant frissonner Hermione. Il descendit le long de son petit ventre potelé, souleva sa jupe et lui embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses. Elle s'obligea à ne faire aucun bruit. Elle savait que dès qu'elle crierait il s'arrêterait sadiquement. Puis il passa ses doigts le long de sa culotte et la lui retira.

Jamais Hermione n'aurait pensé trouver si excitant de faire l'amour dans la salle de potions ! Alors qu'il la caressait et lui embrassait le lobe de l'oreille, Hermione ne put étouffer un gémissement. Il sourit et s'arrêta. Elle l'obligea à l'embrasser et dégrafa son pantalon. Dès lors, les choses s'accélérèrent d'elles-mêmes. Sans trop savoir comment, Hermione se retrouva allongée sur la table marquée, son amant en elle. Elle le tirait vers elle pour mieux le sentir… Leur chaleur, leur sueur, se mêlaient aux effluves de potions ; leurs corps s'enchaînaient violemment, cherchant l'autre, le voulant à soi, unique. Hermione s'efforçait toujours de n'émettre aucun son rendant fou Draco. Il accéléra et elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de plaisir achevant Draco qui jouit aussitôt.

Harassé, il eut du mal à garder ses bras tendus au-dessus de son amante. Tous deux tentaient de reprendre leur respiration ; et c'est avec des yeux attendris que Draco embrassa Hermione sur le front.

« Ce serait aimable à vous de vous rhabiller, pendant que je cherche une punition appropriée. »

Draco et Hermione se retournèrent vers le tableau ; leur professeur de potion, Severus Rogue, était là, de toute évidence en train de faire semblant de trier des fioles dans un placard. Rouges de honte ils remirent leurs vêtements à la volée. Hermione était maintenant aussi blanche que son chemisier et c'est avec stupeur qu'elle vit Draco sourire narquoisement.

« Je suis désolé professeur Rogue. Mes hormones m'ont encore joué un tour. »

Hermione n'arrivait pas à y croire. 'Encore'. Il la faisait passé pour une de ces gourgandines qui faisait le trottoir devant lui en début d'année !

Elle allait riposter quand Draco lui jeta un regard lourd et lui lança :

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que c'était sérieux ? Tu ne peux pas être aussi idiote vu le nombre de filles qui passent tous les jours devant toi dans la salle des préfets-en-chef ! »

Elle comprit enfin le message et se reprit : « Bien sûr que non. Je suis sincèrement désolée professeur. C'est vraiment très… gênant… »

Elle ne voyait vraiment pas quoi dire. Rogue semblait prendre un malin plaisir à rester sur sa chaise de bureau sans rien dire, il observait Draco en particulier. Il finit cependant par sortir sa baguette et jeta un sort silencieux sur Hermione.

« Un sort de contraception. Ce serait vraiment mal venu que vous tombiez enceinte. » Siffla-t-il. « Miss Granger, vous passerez ce samedi en colle avec Rusard. Maintenant fichez-moi immédiatement le camp avant que je ne retire cent point à griffondor ! Monsieur Malefoy, vous restez. »

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle courut presque vers la porte en se retenant de jeter un regard compatissant vers Draco. Arrivée dehors, la porte se referma toute seule. Cependant, Hermione ne comptait pas s'enfuir comme ça. Elle se posta devant la porte et pria pour que Rogue ne se serve pas d'un nouveau sort d'insonorisation (leur ancien sort a disparu en ouvrant la porte d'entrée).

« Draco Lucius Malefoy. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait une chose aussi stupide ! » Siffla Rogue, insistant bien sur le dernier mot. « Vous m'en avez fait baver pendant toutes ces années, vos blagues idiotes en première année que j'ai couvertes, puis vos batailles incessantes où de nouveau j'ai du faire mille et une concessions avec Mc Gonagall et je DETESTE faire des concessions avec Mc Gonagall, et enfin j'ai du remonter un nombre ignoble de fois le moral de Parkinson car elle geignait si fort de s'être faite quittée que tout le dortoir des filles de serpentards voulait l'étrangler !! J'ai supporté tout ça mais là c'est très différent !! »

« Ce… C'était juste sexuel et puis ça fait un moment que j'ai quitté Pansy, elle ne vous ennuiera pas… » Bafouilla-t-il.

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça Draco ! Je l'ai bien vu dans votre regard ; vous vous aimez ! Et n'essayez même pas de m'expliquer ! Vous l'ignorez c'est vrai mais après que votre père se soit retrouvé à Azkaban cet été, le seigneur des ténèbres a voulu vous tuer pour lui donner une leçon. Et je l'ai convaincu de ne pas faire ça. Imaginez-vous un seul instant à quel point c'est dangereux de le contredire ? Et vous, vous sortez avec une sang-de-bourbe ! La meilleure amie de Potter ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez dans le crâne ? J'aurai mieux fait de me proposer moi-même pour vous tuer ! »

Un lourd silence s'en suivit ; Hermione hésita à toucher son amulette pour faire venir un professeur, les choses tournaient très mal.

« Donc, Draco, je vais vous donner un conseil que, j'espère, vous prendrez très au sérieux. Quittez dès ce soir Granger et ne lui reparlez que dans le cadre de vos fonctions de préfets en chef, et si cela s'avère trop difficile, même si ça m'étonnerait, démissionnez de votre poste. Je pense que votre père serait d'accord avec moi en disant que votre vie vaut bien plus qu'une médaille et une amourette de collège. Aucun point ne vous sera retiré pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et vous êtes collé dimanche avec Rusard. Maintenant FICHEZ LE CAMP ! »

Hermione se dégagea de la porte s'ouvrant et de l'angle de vue de Rogue à temps. Tout comme elle quelques minutes plus tôt, Draco ne demanda pas son reste et c'est la chemise à moitié ouverte qu'il faillit tomber à terre en rentrant dans Hermione. La porte de potion s'était déjà claquée.

« Ouch » Fit-il. En se relevant, « Tu as tout entendu ? »

« Oui, » répondit-elle gênée, « je comprends que tu me quittes. C'est égoïste de ne penser qu'à sa personne. »

« Avançons. » Dit-il en lui prenant le poignet. Ils ne se reparlèrent qu'arrivés dans leur salle commune.

« Hermione, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis un grand garçon et je sais où je vais. Alors ne t'occupe pas de ce que cette chauve-souris rabougrie a dit. On reste ensemble ! Enfin, si tu le veux toujours bien sûr… »

Pour toute réponse Hermione l'embrassa.

Cette nuit, elle eut beaucoup de mal à dormir ; Snape leur avait rappelé la réalité, ils étaient un couple impossible, la sang-de-bourbe et le futur mangemort. Elle se demanda comment Draco pensait-il que leur couple tiendrait s'il allait voir Voldemort ce 13 février. Plus qu'un mois. Elle souffla dans le vide et tenta tant bien que mal d'avoir confiance en l'avenir et en Draco.

_A suivre…_

ooOoo

Dans le prochain épisode vous arriverez au dit 13 février ! Mhhh, que de joie en perspective ! Pleins de gros bisous à tous, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer !

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS (slurp)


	16. extra : Petit caniche, peluche

Ceci n'a rien à voir avec ma fic mais est une sorte d'alternative lol.

Non, en fait c'est une grosse connerie que l'on doit à Alexianne, je peux pas m'empêcher d'être morte de rire en la lisant !!

Et pour la bonne nouvelle, j'ai fini le chapitre 16 donc il sera très bientôt en ligne

Bonne lecture.

**L'histoire du petit caniche écrabouillé sur la chaussée**

**Ou**

**Comment détourner une histoire en un truc super con qui n'a rien à voir avec.**

Harassé, Draco eut du mal à garder ses bras tendus au-dessus de Hermione. Tous deux tentaient de reprendre leur respiration ; et c'est avec des yeux attendris que Draco embrassa Hermione sur le front .Il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux, leurs langues entrant en collision comme un camion percutant un pauvre petit caniche (j'aime pas les caniche) qui sortait tout juste du toilettage avec une permanente défiant toutes les lois de la gravité.

Donc notre « pauvre » petit chienchien tout pimpant mais très con (bah faut dire ce qui est vrai) traversa la rue en roulant du popotin pour que tout le monde le remarque. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver. En effet ce con de canidé sorti tout droit de Mars Attack ne regarda pas en traversant la route !!! Il se prit un semi-remorque de 15 tonnes en pleine gueule (sans jeu de mot) sous les yeux de dizaines d'autres chienchiens (bah voui c'est une histoire de chien !) se foutant bien de sa gueule. Ainsi le hot dog fini en chech' kebab étalé sur le pare-choc du camion et répandant ses entrailles un peu partout sur la chaussée. Ses intestins vinrent s'emmêler dans les essuie-glaces en maculant tout le pare-brise.

Une mare de sang se formait peu à peu autour du pauvre caniche tt juste permanenté (faut pas croire, ça a beaucoup de sang un caniche !!) MAIS le petit chienchien vivait encore !

En effet sa coupe avait beau être complètement ridicule elle n'avait pas moins servi d'airbag à sa petite tête qui ressemblait plus à un Picasso qu'autre chose. Et dans un dernier râle, qui fit bien marrer tout le monde cela va sans dire, il dit : « -Je…savais bien que…j'aurais pas…dû manger du…cassoulet…à midi…aaarrrrrggggg (moi qui lui écrase la gueule à coup de talons pour abréger un peu sinon on est pas sorti !) »

o

FIIIIIINNNNN

Morale de l'histoire : ça sert à rien d'avoir une choucroute sur la tête si c'est pour crever en ayant des gaz…. !


	17. l'Ordre de Voldemort

Chapitre 16 :

Coucou !

Je tiens d'abord à remercier ma bêta lectrice Caro qui est une vraie chasseuse de fautes d'orthographes ! Vous savez : ces horribles petites créatures qui envahissent vos copies et dès que vous en tuez une il y en a quarante autres qui apparaissent !

Et un très grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Elisha D. et HappyHermia, nouvelles venues qui ont explosé mon nombre de reviews habituelles ! lol. Et Jay (re !), poupoux, ombeline et melinda !

Un petit mot particulier pour Suiki sait à quel point je l'adore, Suiki compte énormément pour moi, …comme une sœur aime un frère, comme l'espoir s'attache à la peine, un ami sur internet depuis cinq ans ! Un grand merci pour ton soutien.

Place au chapitre !

**Chapitre 16 : l'Ordre de Voldemort**

Pour leur soirée potionnesque, Hermione avait eu le droit de récurer toutes les toilettes de Poudlard avec une brosse à dent et Draco avait dû couper les griffes de Miss Teigne et la laver, ce qui prit toute la journée !

Deux semaines passèrent. Le 1er février, la griffondor ne pensait plus qu'à l'anniversaire de Draco et c'est avec une surprise non simulée qu'elle entendit le professeur Dumbledore annoncer le bal de la St Valentin. Il lui était totalement sorti de la tête !

Parvati et Lavande hurlèrent de joie et commencèrent à faire une liste des hommes 'potables' et 'non potables'. Hermione quant à elle était dans un tout autre état d'esprit. Le soir même elle décida d'en parler avec Draco.

Au début celui-ci ne voulut pas aller au bal avec elle mais il trouva très vite une solution après que Hermione ait sous-entendu qu'elle s'y rendrait alors avec Ron.

Les jours suivants, la griffondor guettait quelque peu la table de son serpentard lors du petit déjeuner. Les lettres des admiratrices affluaient sur Draco comme la pluie sur l'Angleterre.

Elle était si absorbée qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte de son propre succès. C'est sans doute ce qui décida Ron à lui parler :

« Dis… Hermione… Heu… Enfin… »

« Oui, Ron ? »

Celui-ci tournait inexorablement sa fourchette sur la table.

« Et bien, je me demandais… Ca te dirait d'aller au bal avec moi ? … En toute amitié bien sûr ! Enfin, si tu n'as pas déjà un cavalier. »

Hermione s'en voulut de sa lâcheté. Elle aurait dû prévenir ses amis avant mais n'avait pas trouvé le temps ces deux derniers jours.

« Je suis désolée Ron mais Mc Gonagall a décidé que les préfets-en-chef devaient se mélanger aux autres pour l'évènement, pour resserrer les liens inter-maisons. Elle nous a mis ensemble Draco et moi. D'après elle nous formons un bon exemple de couple. »

« Tu ne peux pas aller au bal de la St Valentin avec cette fouine !! » cria-t-il.

« Calme-toi ! J'y vais avec lui en toute amitié. D'ailleurs, si vous discutiez un peu avec lui au lieu de vous traiter sans cesse de tous les noms, vous sauriez que c'est un garçon comme les autres. Et puis il a accepté d'y aller avec une fille d'origine moldue, avec quelques réticences c'est vrai, mais quand même. Donc vous pouvez bien faire une petite trêve vous aussi. »

« Tu vas au bal de la St Valentin avec la fouine ! » Répéta Ron.

« Ron, tu m'énerves ! »

Harry se leva de table sans dire un mot. La griffondor en fut peinée et se demanda pourquoi il partait au lieu de lui parler. Victoria en petite amie parfaite le rejoignit.

« Tu ne peux pas y aller avec Malefoy. Je vais en parler avec Mc Gonagall, elle doit changer d'avis ! » Reprit Ron.

« Fais ça et j'irai au bal avec Goyle ! » L'avertit Hermione très en colère. Sur ce, elle partit à son tour sous les mines dégoûtées de Ron et des griffondor voisins. Elle pria pour que Ron ne parle pas à Mc Gonagall sinon celle-ci lui dirait que l'idée venait d'elle et Draco.

ooOoo

L'ambiance en cours fut électrique. Hermione était presque heureuse de finir les cours par l'Histoire de la magie car elle savait que Ron et Harry ne suivraient pas le cours de Binns. Donc elle paria qu'à la fin de celui-ci au moins l'un d'eux s'excuserait (pour avoir ses notes plus tard).

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de s'intéresser à la bataille du 9 août 422 à Goouiihouf et à ne pas laisser son esprit vagabonder. Elle jeta un regard à sa droite et fut dégoûtée de voir le cahier de Neville couvert de bave, le coin de bouche de celui-ci noirâtre alors que sa tête était collée à sa table.

Devant elle, Harry caressait les cheveux de Victoria, sans doute pour la réveiller. Hermione reprit le fil du cours.

Plus qu'une demi-heure bon sang ! Sa tête allait exploser.

Harry ne suivait plus rien. Normal me direz-vous, et bien non. Il poussait de plus en plus les épaules de Victoria pour la réveiller.

Hermione tendit l'oreille et s'aperçut qu'elle parlait, elle faisait un cauchemar.

« Non. Arrêtez… … Non… Ne lui faites pas de mal… Tristan… … »

A présent toute la classe avait arrêté de prendre des notes. Les uns réveillaient les autres et tous observaient Victoria. Elle criait presque. Binns, imperturbable, continuait son cours avec son flegme habituel.

« Non… Pitié… … Enfuis-toi ! … Nooooooooooooooooooooon !! »

D'un seul coup, Victoria se retourna sur Hermione, sortit sa baguette et cria « Avada Kedavrr ». Hermione sentit la mort la frôler mais juste à temps Victoria cria comme une damnée et lâcha sa baguette d'elle-même avant de s'évanouir.

« Professeur ! Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. » Héla Harry. Il jeta un regard paniqué à Hermione puis porta avec Ron sa petite amie et sortit de cours.

Tout son corps tremblait. Elle était sous le choc. Neville lui demanda si elle allait bien. « Je crois ». A la sortie du cours, Lavande et Parvati l'accompagnèrent chez elle.

« Cette fille est folle Hermione. Je l'ai toujours dit. » Comméra Lavande. « Tu as vu le regard qu'elle a eu quand elle a essayé de te tuer ! J'espère qu'elle va être renvoyée. »

ooOoo

Le soir même, Hermione se pelotonna contre Draco au coin du feu tout en lui racontant ce qui s'était passé en classe.

« Oui. » dit Draco. « Tout le monde ne parle que de ça à Poudlard. C'est vraiment étrange. »

« Je dois aller parler à Harry. Il faut qu'il sache qu'elle n'est pas humaine. Dumbledore ne la renverra pas c'est certain, et il ne va rien dire à Harry alors que cette fille est un danger publique ! »

Justement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de leur salle commune : « Hermione, c'est moi. Harry. Ouvre s'il te plait. »

Draco resta enfoncé dans le canapé en face du feu pendant que Hermione alla ouvrir la porte à son ami.

En entrant, Harry observa les lieux mais ne vit pas Draco caché par le fauteuil. Il salua seulement alors Hermione puis s'assit sur une chaise du coin cuisine.

« Victoria est désolée Hermione. Je suis désolé aussi. Il ne faut pas que tu lui en veuilles. »

« Elle a essayé de me tuer. »

« Elle dormait ! » rétorqua Harry.

« Ce n'est pas une excuse. Elle n'avait plus de blanc dans ses yeux ! Tu l'as entendu comme moi, elle a l'habitude de jeter ce sort ! »

« Arrête Hermione ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Elle fait d'horribles cauchemars… toutes les nuits… ; tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a souffert ! Tu ne la connais pas. »

« Toi non plus. On se connaît depuis 6 ans alors qu'elle est ici que depuis 6 mois et c'est elle que tu défends alors qu'elle a essayé de me tuer ! Harry, je comptais justement passer te voir. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Victoria n'est pas humaine. »

« Je peux t'assurer que Vic est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humaine. »

« Non, Harry ! Elle… Elle prend une potion de transformation. Je l'ai entendu. Dumbledore ne voulait pas que je te le dise mais tu as le droit de savoir ! »

« Ferme-la ! »

Draco se leva à ce moment-là du canapé : « Potter, tu ferais mieux de rester poli avec tes amis. »

Les jointures de Harry devinrent blanches ; c'est avec le plus grand sang froid dont il pouvait encore faire preuve qu'il murmura à Draco : « Ne te mêle pas de ça. »

Hermione reprit la parole : « Ecoute. Si je te dis ça, c'est pour ton bien. Sortir avec Victoria sans rien savoir d'elle est imprudent… J'ai envoyé une lettre à Krum et il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'elle. Elle te ment. »

« C'est vrai que tu t'y connais en mensonge, miss Malefoy. » Glissa Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pour cette histoire de bal je me suis déjà expliquée… »

« NE ME MENS PAS !! » Cria-t-il. « Je vous ai vu ! Quand tu as ramené ce devoir, je vous ai vu ! Je n'arrivais pas à y croire alors j'ai pris la carte des maraudeurs et… putain Hermione, tu dors avec lui ! Regarde-le ! C'est un monstre ! Un futur mangemort ! Il se sert de toi pour m'atteindre et tu es trop stupide pour le voir ! »

« JE NE ME SERS PAS D'ELLE !! » Cria à son tour Draco.

Harry le regarda comme un dément. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux ; puis, il sourit. Un sourire à vous glacer le sang. Il avança doucement vers Draco, très doucement, et lui dit : « Brave toutou. »

Aussitôt après ils se mirent à se battre à mains nues. Complètement dépassée, Hermione prit son médaillon et en serra la pièce très fort contre elle. Flitwick et Mc Gonagall arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard et parvinrent à maîtriser les deux hommes à coups de sorts.

Flitwick les fit voler devant lui vers l'infirmerie alors que Mc Gonagall resta pour demander des explications à Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qui leur a pris miss Granger ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient sous le sortilège de l'Imperium? »

« Non madame. C'était juste une de leurs disputes habituelles. Harry est venu s'excuser de la part de Victoria pour l'incident de cet après-midi. Et puis vous savez comment ils sont tous les deux quand ils se retrouvent dans la même pièce. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait venir pour si peu mais je n'arrivais pas à les séparer. »

« C'est aussi notre travail miss Granger. Allez vous coucher, inutile de faire votre garde ce soir. »

ooOoo

Hermione n'en revenait pas. On était déjà le 12. Plus qu'une journée. Malgré le danger, Draco ne voulait rien entendre.

A 2h du matin elle finit ses devoirs alors que Draco dormait déjà. Dans son walkman finit une douce musique :

Scar tissue that I wish you saw  
Sarcastic mister know it all  
Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause  
With the birds I'll share  
With the birds I'll share  
This lonely view  
With the birds I'll share  
This lonely view...

Sa tête basculait direction le doux pays des rêves quand un grattement l'en dégagea. Elle sortit de ses songes et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Un hibou se tenait droit, une lettre dans le bec. Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre, caressa la tête de l'oiseau et prit la lettre. La créature s'en vola sans autre forme d'intérêt.

Qui pouvait lui écrire ? Et pourquoi l'oiseau ne venait pas pour l'heure du petit-déjeuner ?

L'enveloppe était quelconque avec aucun sceau dessus. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un simple morceau de papier. Il y était écrit :

« Hermione Granger. Rejoignez-moi aujourd'hui devant les serres à 2h30. Soyez seule. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. »

L'écriture ne lui disait rien. Elle regarda sa montre, en partant dès maintenant elle serait tout juste à l'heure. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment se permettre d'aller à ce mystérieux rendez-vous ?

Elle serra sa baguette dans sa main et décida qu'elle devait y aller.

En chemin, elle regretta quelque peu sa hardiesse ; les couloirs étaient lugubres. La vieille bâtisse laissait passer des courants d'air un peu partout et des bruits des plus étranges s'insinuaient dans les murs. Le plus courant se trouvait être le ronflement des tableaux. Hermione s'était souvent demandée s'ils avaient vraiment besoin de dormir ou si c'était juste un caprice.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Hermione arriva à l'heure devant les serres. Elle aperçut alors une silhouette et s'en approcha. C'était…

« Professeur Mc Gonagall ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Miss Granger ? C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé cette lettre ? »

Hermione observa le papier dans la main de son professeur.

« J'ai reçu la même. Ca n'a aucun sens. » Dit-elle plus pour elle-même. Son professeur était lui-même en pleine méditation.

En un éclair elle comprit.

« Non ! …Professeur, vous étiez de garde n'est-ce pas ? A quelle poste ? »

« Aux grilles de Poudlard ! Vous pensez qu'ils vont attaquer ? Je n'aurai jamais dû quitter mon poste. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, personne ne va entrer, mais quelqu'un va sortir. Ce que je suis stupide ! A cette heure-ci on est le 13 ! »

Hermione se mit à courir le plus vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient vers les grilles du château. Le froid s'engorgeait dans ses poumons mais elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, voir Draco une dernière fois… avant qu'il ne porte cette horrible marque ou même pire. Elle comprenait pourquoi il avait fait ça ; il ne voulait pas qu'elle le tanne de nouveau pour l'empêcher de partir.

Derrière elle, Mc Gonagall avait du mal à la suivre. Faisant le tour du château elle vit enfin les portes d'entrée mais il était trop tard : Draco les franchissait déjà.

Dès qu'il fut dehors un homme cagoulé lui prit la main et ils disparurent.

« Je t'en prie ne meurs pas… » Souffla Hermione. « Je t'aime. » Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Mc Gonagall la prit dans ses bras comme une mère le ferait à son enfant : « Venez avec moi Hermione. Il va revenir, je vous le promets. »

ooOoo

_Une heure plus tard…_

La porte d'entrée des préfets-en-chef de sixième année s'ouvrit. Draco Malefoy se prit alors la gifle de sa vie.

« Tu n'es qu'un connard. » dit Hermione les yeux bouffis par les pleurs.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir. » Répondit-il en se massant la joue.

Elle se jeta sur lui et le serra de toutes ses forces. Draco la serra tout aussi fort jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un petit « hum hum » qui le fit reculer.

« J'espère ne pas avoir à regretter ce que je vais dire, » dit le professeur Mc Gonagall, « mais je suis heureuse de vous savoir toujours de ce monde monsieur Malefoy. »

Draco se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Bien. Dumbledore vous attend. Dépêchez-vous de me suivre tous les deux. »

« Mon plan n'était pas si génial que ça… » Marmonna Draco entre ses dents.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle bien connue et le professeur Mc Gonagall s'en alla, les laissant au bon soin de leur directeur.

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau ; il leur proposa du thé et des bonbons comme à son habitude qu'ils refusèrent poliment.

« Bien, bien. Avant de commencer à parler, si vous le voulez bien jeune homme, j'aimerai que vous me montriez vos avant-bras. »

Draco, gêné, déboutonna ses boutons de manchette et montra ses avant-bras tous les deux d'une blancheur laiteuse. Il n'y avait pas de trace de la marque des ténèbres. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement. Cependant Dumbledore en paraissait plus inquiet.

« Bien, bien. Oui, c'est bien étrange. Mais rien ne vaut un petit film à tous les discours du monde. » Dit Dumbledore en se levant de son fauteuil. Il s'approcha d'une sorte de grande assiette plate et en tourna le liquide. « Si vous nous montriez ce qui s'est passé ce soir, monsieur Malefoy ? »

Pour en avoir vu dans des livres, Hermione reconnut une pensine. Tous deux s'en approchèrent : des points blancs tournoyaient dans un liquide transparent. Draco mit sa baguette contre son crâne, en ôta ses souvenirs et les plongea dans le socle.

« Hermione devrait venir » Dit-il. « Ca la concerne aussi monsieur. »

Dumbledore acquiesça et leur demanda de mettre un doigt dans le liquide. Aussitôt Hermione se sentit plonger ; elle avait la sensation d'être Alice tombant dans le terrier du lapin.

Elle mit quelques secondes à se remettre, puis suivit avec Draco et Dumbledore le 'deuxième Draco'. Ils entrèrent dans un manoir et traversèrent de nombreux couloirs. Le Draco de la pensine suivait lui-même le mangemort regardant devant lui sans poser de question. Ils finirent par entrer dans une pièce richement décorée. Elle faisait penser à la salle du directeur par ses objets étranges et ses nombreux tableaux. Hermione stoppa son observation sur Voldemort. Le seigneur des ténèbres était à la fois effrayant et fascinant.

Assis sur un véritable trône, il observait Draco. A sa gauche se posta le mangemort alors que Draco s'agenouillait devant son maître.

« Te voici enfin, Draco. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai pu attendre ta venue. J'étais si impatient de te revoir. Redresse-toi mon enfant. »

Draco obéit. Il avait un visage froid, sans expression.

« Je n'ai pas à regretter de t'avoir dans mes rangs. Oh, tu ne le penses pas, je le sais. Te mettre avec cette sang-de-bourbe, oui. Mais l'aimer. »

Voldemort disconvint de la tête.

« Maître, je » mais Draco n'eut pas le temps de finir car Voldemort lui jeta le sortilège doloris. Le garçon s'écrasa à terre et se tortilla de douleur.

Hermione serra très fort le bras du vrai Draco.

« Ne m'interromps jamais. »

Voldemort releva sa baguette et Draco se releva avec difficulté.

« Tu te demandes probablement comment je sais pour toi et l'amie de Harry Potter. Non, ce n'est pas Severus qui t'a trahi ; il te protège beaucoup trop, bien trop pour son propre bien. J'ai dû quelque peu le punir pour ne pas me l'avoir annoncé lui-même. Non, tu t'es trahi tout seul. »

Hermione savait que Voldemort ne lisait pas les pensées à distance. Qui avait bien pu le lui dire alors ?

« Brave toutou. Mon brave petit toutou. »

Draco écarquilla alors les yeux et Hermione comprit elle aussi. Harry avait été si furieux ce jour-là qu'il avait laissé une ouverture à Voldemort.

« Je ne te donnerai pas la marque des ténèbres ce soir. »

Draco recula d'un pas. Hermione se demanda comment il avait bien pu s'enfuir car de toute évidence Voldemort allait le tuer.

« Draco. Tu me déçois beaucoup. Reculer devant ton maître, ton père n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose. Tu as peur de moi ? Tu ne devrais pas car en vérité tu as fait plus pour moi que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je vais te donner une mission et, si tu la réussis, cet été tu porteras fièrement la marque des ténèbres. Je ne te demande qu'une chose : veille sur Hermione Granger. Fais en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Si elle ne se casse qu'un ongle je te promets que je t'arrache le bras. Veille sur elle jusqu'à cet été. Et maintenant tu peux rentrer à Poudlard. »

Hermione regarda Dumbledore, ses sourcils ne formaient plus qu'un trait et il l'observa attentivement. Elle avait cette étrange impression qu'il tentait de rentrer dans sa tête. Puis il lui sourit faussement, se voulant rassurant, mais elle était loin d'être rassurée.

Le mangemort ouvrit la seule porte de sortie quand Voldemort ajouta : « Attends. Deux petits détails : si tu le souhaites tu peux t'afficher avec cette fille. Tu as mon consentement. Et le plus important : si Dumbledore te pose des questions ou tente d'entrer dans ton esprit, laisse ce vieil imbécile faire à sa guise. Je t'envie, j'aimerai voir l'expression qu'il aura à ce moment-là. »

Et en effet, son expression n'avait rien de rassurant.

_A suivre…_

ooOoo

Ces paroles sont extraites de la chanson « Scar Tissue » des Red Hot Chili Peppers.

La traduction :

La cicatrice que, j'espère, tu as vue

Un sarcastique monsieur les connaît toutes

Ferme les yeux et je t'embrasserai

Car

Avec les oiseaux je partagerai

Avec les oiseaux je partagerai

Cette vue unique

J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. Il marque un tournant dans la vie de Hermione et dans celle de Draco. Bisous.


	18. Le bal de la Saint Valentin

Non vous ne rêvez pas, ceci n'est pas une hallucination de votre écran. Voici en effet le chapitre 17 de La vie va que certains attendent depuis… tellement longtemps qu'il serait indécent de le rappeler.

Je vais tenter d'être plus régulière, je pense que je ne peux pas faire pire comme attente, n'est-ce pas ?

Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de se remettre à la lecture de La vie va, à tous ceux qui m'ont botté le cul, à toutes celles qui m'ont menacé (nous ne les citerons pas, elles sont trop nombreuses), et à tous les lecteurs qui sont arrivés jusque là :)

Sur ce, je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 17 : le bal de la Saint Valentin**

_« Draco. Tu me déçois beaucoup. Reculer devant ton maître, ton père n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose. Tu as peur de moi ? Tu ne devrais pas car en vérité tu as fait plus pour moi que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je vais te donner une mission et, si tu la réussis, cet été tu porteras fièrement la marque des ténèbres. Je ne te demande qu'une chose : veille sur Hermione Granger. Fais en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Si elle ne se casse qu'un ongle je te promets que je t'arrache le bras. Veille sur elle jusqu'à cet été. Et maintenant tu peux rentrer à Poudlard. »_

_Hermione regarda Dumbledore, ses sourcils ne formaient plus qu'un trait et il l'observa attentivement. Elle avait cette étrange impression qu'il tentait de rentrer dans sa tête. Puis il lui sourit faussement, se voulant rassurant, mais elle était loin d'être rassurée._

_Le mangemort ouvrit la seule porte de sortie quand Voldemort ajouta : « Attends. Deux petits détails : si tu le souhaites tu peux t'afficher avec cette fille. Tu as mon consentement. Et le plus important : si Dumbledore te pose des questions ou tente d'entrer dans ton esprit, laisse ce vieil imbécile faire à sa guise. Je t'envie, j'aimerai voir l'expression qu'il aura à ce moment-là. »_

_Et en effet, son expression n'avait rien de rassurant._

~o0o0o~

Sortis de la pensine, Dumbledore reprit son sourire avenant. Hermione sentit une colère noire l'envahir. Croyait-il vraiment qu'un sourire allait effacer ce qu'elle venait de voir ? Elle était terrifiée et s'aperçut que sa main tremblait dans celle de Draco. Elle le lâcha immédiatement. Qu'est-ce que Voldemort avait voulu dire ? Pourquoi voulait-il que Draco la protège ? Ses réflexions qui ne se résumaient pour l'instant qu'à des angoisses furent vite interrompues par le serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda-t-il calmement. « Pourquoi m'a-t-il demandé ça, professeur ? »

« Ceci, monsieur Malefoy, » répondit le directeur de Poudlard tout en s'asseyant, « est pour le moment un mystère. Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'aime beaucoup élucider les mystères. »

Il alla chercher une boîte de bonbons et leur proposa des fizwizbiz qu'ils refusèrent d'un geste de la tête. Ces manies avaient le don d'agacer la lionne. Le professeur en mangea un en leur disant qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils rataient, prit son temps à la dégustation, de toute évidence il réfléchissait, puis finalement il dit :

« Miss Granger, revenez me voir d'ici une semaine. Je pense pouvoir répondre à ce moment-là à quelques unes de vos interrogations. Tout cela sonne très fâcheux j'en conviens mais cette énigme ne restera pas en suspens. »

« Monsieur, » l'interrompit Draco, « je peux toujours me rendre chez moi demain ? Pour la remise de l'héritage. »

« Depuis ce matin vous êtes majeur Draco, je ne peux donc pas vous forcer à rester ici. Mais je pense qu'il serait plus sage que Hermione demeure à Poudlard. »

« Et pour le bal ? » Dit-il, celui-ci était dans deux jours.

Leur directeur prit le temps de la réflexion.

« Remettez tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui à la semaine prochaine, jeunes gens. Mais il serait sans doute plus sage que votre relation reste encore quelque temps secrète. »

« Vous avez une idée de ce qu'a voulu dire Vol..demort, professeur ? » Demanda Hermione avec un ton qu'elle espéra serein.

« La semaine prochaine, Hermione. La semaine prochaine. »

Ils partirent du bureau, inquiets et épuisés, suivis par le regard perçant de Dumbledore. Hermione se sentait comme un pion au milieu d'un jeu dont elle ne connaissait pas les règles et elle détestait ça. Elle ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.

ooOoo

Le lendemain avant midi, tout Poudlard savait que Draco Malefoy allait récupérer son héritage.

« Hermione, tu devrais le draguer lors du bal. Tu imagines la fortune qu'il a à présent ? »

Caqueta Parvati, portant un morceau de pudding à sa bouche.

« C'est débile, » ronchonna le rouquin, « Hermione ne s'intéresse pas à l'argent ! Et puis d'ailleurs la fouine ne sait pas compter, je te parie qu'avant la fin de l'année il sera plus fauché que moi. »

« Je ne crois pas que cela soit possible. » répartit Parvati.

Harry calma le début de dispute entre les deux gryffondors. Hermione de son coté se demandait ce que ça changerait vraiment pour Draco. Elle se dit qu'une telle fortune devait être gérée par un comptable et que la question ne se posait pas. Quelque chose au fond d'elle se refusait à penser à cette nuit, aux paroles de Voldemort, à son sourire glacial… Non. N'y pensons pas, pas tout de suite. Elle remarqua alors les yeux marron de Victoria qui l'observaient.

« Oui ? » dit-elle sobrement.

« J'aimerais que l'on fasse la paix toutes les deux. » lui dit Victoria avec un sourire inquiet.

« Je ne savais pas que l'on était en guerre. » Répondit-elle froidement.

Une voix lui murmura alors que peut-être elle se trompait sur la 'chose'. Dumbledore avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle était et de lui faire confiance. Harry l'aimait mais Harry aimait tout le monde… sauf les serpentards. Il y avait quand même cette conversation avec Rogue, le fait que la nouvelle gryffondor n'apparaissait pas sur la carte des maraudeurs ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant, sans compter qu'elle avait failli lui lancer le sort de mort en pleine heure de cours ! Peut-être qu'après tout Victoria n'était pas dans le camp de Voldemort et qu'il suffirait de se rapprocher d'elle pour qu'elle se confie à elle.

Hermione souffla dans le vide puis dit avec un sourire franc :

« Je crois que l'on est parties sur de mauvaises bases toutes les deux. »

Cette amitié serait intéressée jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait la certitude que Victoria ne voulait aucun mal à Harry. Et sa conscience ne lui faisait pas la morale… Elle fréquentait décidément beaucoup trop un certain blondinet.

ooOoo

L'après-midi ils préparèrent avec Rogue du polynectar, une simple révision pour Hermione qui le prépara toute seule. Son professeur la regarda avec mépris, semblant dire en un seul regard : « je sais que c'était vous en seconde année, un jour vous me le paierez et cessez tout de suite de me fixer avec ces petits yeux ignares! » Un regard peut en dire beaucoup.

Le soir venu, dans la grande salle, Draco revint et fut accueilli en héro par ceux de sa maison. On aurait cru qu'il avait fait gagné la Coupe des Quatre maisons ! Lui-même se conduisait en guerrier victorieux, racontant chaque infime évènement de sa journée où sa fortune lui avait été restituée.

Des 'oh', des 'ah', et des 'beurk' -ceux-ci des autres maisons- firent échos à son récit. Le bal redevint ensuite le sujet principal des discussions.

Hermione blasée laissa Ginny, Parvati et Lavande discuter de sortilèges maquillant, pour partir faire ses devoirs du week-end à la bibliothèque.

Elle allait franchir la porte d'entrée de la grande salle quand soudain une main enserra la sienne. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'elle se rendait compte que le propriétaire de la dite main n'était autre que Draco. Le garçon l'avait rattrapé et lui souriait à présent devant toute l'assistance envoûtée.

« Tu es fou… » Susurra-t-elle en rougissant.

« Fou de toi. » Dit-il droit et fier.

« Mais Dumbledore… »

Draco la coupa : « On s'en fiche. Viens, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

Hermione ne savait plus comment mettre un pied devant l'autre. Elle n'entendait plus rien -normal puisque la salle s'était tue-, seulement son cœur battant la chamade et elle ne savait pas si elle détestait Draco pour ce coup d'éclat ou si elle l'aimait plus que jamais.

« Tu viens ? » répéta-t-il.

« Oui. » répondit-elle encore sonnée.

Les mains enlacées, ils allèrent jusqu'à leurs appartements.

ooOoo

Le lendemain, Hermione alla rejoindre les filles de gryffondor au dortoir. Parvati et Lavande se jetèrent immédiatement sur elle. A la manière des Dupondt, chacune répétait en boucle « j'y crois pas ».

« Depuis quand vous sortez ensemble ? » Demanda finalement Lavande.

Hermione prit le temps de déposer sa valise bleue sur un lit en face de celui de Ginny où la rouquine la boudait royalement. Elle la comprenait et ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

« Et bien, » répondit Hermione, « C'est difficile à dire… On s'est vraiment mis ensemble après Noël. »

« Ca fait plus d'un mois que tu es avec Malefoy et tu me l'as caché !!! » explosa Ginny, « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais caché ça ! Je pensais être ta meilleure amie. »

« Je suis navrée. Je voulais te le dire mais j'avais peur de ta réaction. » Avoua-t-elle penaude.

Ginny l'observa attentivement, puis se jeta sur elle et cria : « Waouh ! C'est trop génial, toi et Malefoy !! »

Hermione n'en revint pas de la soudaine joie extatique de Ginny. Celle-ci ajouta :

« Malefoy !! C'est incroyable !! Crois-moi, tu aurais vu la tête de Ron quand il vous a vu, j'ai cru qu'il allait vomir son repas ! Et Pansy ! Et Harry, et… C'était… Waouh ! Tu n'imagines pas les horreurs que les garçons ont pu dire sur toi, mais non, ne t'en préoccupe pas. Moi je n'ai rien dit, tu me connais. »

La rouquine débitait son monologue à une allure effrayante, coupée par les remarques de Lavande et Parvati.

Tout naturellement, le sujet dévia sur le bal.

Chacune commença à s'habiller. Hermione sortit sa robe de la valise.

« Du mithril ! » S'exclama Parvati. « Toute une robe ! Ca n'a pas de prix !! »

« Oui, c'est ce que Draco m'a dit. Au départ j'avais une robe bleue mais il vient de m'offrir celle-ci. »

Les jeunes filles effleurèrent le tissu ; il avait la consistance du métal tout en étant aussi doux et léger qu'une plume, de couleur nacré, il y traversait des fils d'or et d'argent.

Le temps passa très vite. Victoria était arrivée un peu plus tard dans le dortoir et les filles l'avaient elle aussi aidée à se mettre en valeur. A 18h elles quittèrent leur chambre pour rejoindre les garçons déjà présents dans la Grande Salle.

Chacun prit la main de sa cavalière : Lavande était avec Dean, Parvati avec Davis Scott (le capitaine de Poufsoufle cf chap5), Ginny avec Andrew un griffondor de son année, Ron avec Luna, Victoria était bien évidemment avec Harry, et Hermione avec Draco.

Le serpentard fit un clin d'œil à Harry avant de baiser le plat de la main de Hermione. Il la complimenta sur sa tenue et la conduisit vers la piste de danse. Ils se savaient le centre d'attention mais n'en avaient cure. Hermione soupçonnait d'ailleurs Draco de beaucoup en jouer ; il aimait être regardé, admiré, jalousé, et même détesté.

Les chansons se succédèrent et la piste se remplit. C'était un jour de fête pour tous, un jour pour oublier, et chacun en profita.

« Tu es magnifique… » Souffla Draco près de l'oreille de Hermione.

« Plus magnifique que toi ? » Plaisanta-t-elle. Elle savait à quel point son ego était surdimensionné.

« Beaucoup plus. » lui répondit-il.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et fut émue plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle reconnut l'expression que Draco avait eu pour elle cette nuit-là, celle où elle l'avait réveillé de ses cauchemars. S'approchant de ses lèvres, il avait semblé confus, perdu, et à présent elle en était sure, il l'avait aimée.

Et aujourd'hui encore, au milieu de cette piste, il n'aimait qu'elle.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

_I needed the shelter of so__meone's arms and there you were_

_I needed someone to understand my ups and downs_

_and there you were_

_With sweet love and devotion_

_deeply touching my emotion_

_I want to stop and thank you baby_

_I just want to stop and thank you baby  
_

_How sweet it is to be loved by you_

_How sweet it is to be loved by you  
_

_I close my eyes at night,_

_wondering where would I be without you in my life_

_Everything I did was just a bore,_

_everywhere I went it seems I'd been there before_

_But you brightened up for me all of my days_

_With a love so sweet in so many ways_

_I want to stop and thank you baby_

_I want to stop and thank you baby  
_

_How sweet it is to be loved by you_

_How sweet it is to be loved by you_

La chanson se finit. Hermione proposa d'aller au buffet.

« Très bonne idée. Rejoignons la populace. » Dit Draco avec de grands gestes.

« Je t'en prie, ne les provoque pas. » dit-elle entre ses dents.

« Moi, provocant ? » dit-il en prenant un air surpris. Le regard rogue de Hermione lui fit vite ajouté : « Je serai un véritable ange. »

Devant les bières-au-beurre ils retrouvèrent toute la bande des griffondor à l'exception de Harry et Victoria qui dansaient encore.

« Ca va ? » demanda Hermione timidement. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

Fort heureusement, Parvati se mit à se plaindre de Davis ; elle était ravie qu'on lui donne la parole. Pendant ce temps Draco se tenait un peu à l'écart et Ron buvait sa quatrième bière que Dean avait alcoolisée.

Le serpentard bailla puis dit à Hermione qu'il allait dire bonjour à ses amis.

Il se retourna et fut poussé en arrière par Montague, un serpentard revêche de septième année.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » cracha Draco.

« Tu fous quoi avec elle ?? »

« Casse-toi tout de suite, Montague, ou je te le ferai regretter. »

Plusieurs serpentard étaient maintenant en face de Draco et des griffondor.

Pansy s'approcha et couina : « Tu te moques de qui en t'affichant avec cette moldue ?! Tu fais honte à ta famille, à ton rang, à ta maison ! Tu me dégoûtes. »

« Et toi, dès que je pose mon regard sur ta face de rat j'ai envie de vomir mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vivre, Pansy, alors fais-toi une raison. »

« Comment oses-tu me dire une chose pareille ? » Couina-t-elle. « Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble !? »

Draco allait répliquer mais déjà Montague reprenait la parole.

« Je t'ai posé une question, Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cette sang-de-bourbe ? Tu as envie de mourir ? »

« Merci de te soucier de ma santé, Montague, mais celle-ci va très bien et j'ai bien l'intention que cela continue ainsi. Pour ce qui est d'Hermione, je sors avec qui je veux et ce n'est pas toi qui vas me faire changer d'avis. »

« Ton père n'aurait jamais laisser faire ça ! »

« Bonne nouvelle pour moi, connard, mon père est mort. Va donc sur sa tombe et dis-lui que fistounet a été un très vilain garçon. »

« Je saurai me plaindre à qui de droit, Draco. » Dit Montague sous le ton de la menace. Hermione sut qu'il parlait du lord.

Le blond sourit froidement à son aîné. « Ne te gêne pas. »

Leurs mains se rapprochaient de leurs baguettes quand le professeur Chourave habillée d'une énorme robe à fleurs arriva.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici jeunes hommes ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et pourtant autoritaire.

Ils baissèrent les yeux et Montague répondit : « Rien du tout. »

« Vous avez plutôt intérêt. Ce spectacle est terminé. Retournez plutôt profiter de la fête. »

Ils acquiescèrent puis Montague partit en bousculant Draco au passage.

« Ca va ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Bien sûr que ça va ! » Répondit Draco encore hors de lui. « S'il croit qu'il peut pousser un Malefoy comme ça c'est qu'il rêve et je compte bien le réveiller… »

« Laisse tomber. » Dit alors Ginny, « Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'ils vous serrent la main et vous disent félicitation quand même. »

Hermione regarda alors les gryffondor amassés dans un coin qui chuchotaient en les regardant. A voir Harry, celui-ci n'aurait pas été contre un petit massacre de Draco sur la piste de danse. Elle souffla dans le vide. Oui, elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils soient si facilement acceptés.

ooOoo

« Sympa comme soirée. On se serait cru au cirque au milieu de la cage aux fauves. » Dit Draco avec un sourire amusé.

Hermione lui jeta un léger regard noir puis sortit sa chemise de nuit de l'armoire de Draco. Tous les deux étaient rentrés rapidement après l'altercation avec Montague. L'air était devenu étouffant dans la grande salle et Hermione en avait eu assez de sentir tous ses regards haineux dans son dos. A croire qu'ils allaient être poignardés à n'importe quel moment. Et puis elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette horrible soirée de la tête. Pourquoi Voldemort avait dit ça ? Est-ce que Draco sortait officiellement avec elle car il n'avait plus peur pour la vie de sa mère ou bien pour obéir à son maître ? Elle ignorait tant de choses.

Ils étaient à présent dans la chambre du serpentard où se mélangeaient les affaires du propriétaire et de la lionne. Depuis qu'ils y restaient souvent la pièce avait quelque peu changé d'elle-même. Le style restait japonais mais dans des tons plus clairs et un petit bureau avait vu le jour un matin. L'armoire s'était agrandie, laissant de la place à Hermione pour ses affaires.

Ca lui faisait bizarre d'habiter pratiquement avec Draco mais en même temps elle ne pouvait pas nier que c'était plus pratique. Souvent elle se demandait si elle ne l'étouffait pas mais il ne s'en était jamais plain jusque là. Tout juste s'était-il moqué d'elle en voyant apparaître le bureau et avait ajouté « Il ne manque plus que la bibliothèque et tu ne quitteras plus jamais ma chambre. »

La brune fit preuve d'une certaine contorsion pour tenter d'attraper le fil d'argent du corset de la robe. A croire que la personne qui l'avait créé n'avait pas pensé qu'on veuille un jour l'enlever. Mais si, il y avait pensé… Lui prouvait Draco qui, arrivé derrière elle, embrassa doucement sa nuque tout en défaisant son corset. Sa robe tomba à terre. Hermione pencha la tête en arrière, profitant de ces baisers dans son cou et des mains du serpentard qui caressait son ventre et pétrissait ses seins. Il embrassa son oreille, mordillant affectueusement le lobe, pendant que ses doigts glissaient le long de la colonne vertébrale faisant frissonner la jeune fille.

La brune aux cheveux courts se retourna et l'embrassa fougueusement, baiser auquel il se joignit avec plaisir. Leurs langues bataillèrent et les vêtements de Draco tombèrent les uns après les autres. Sans s'en rendre compte ils se retrouvèrent nus allongés sur le lit, se frottant l'un à l'autre lascivement. Hermione avait tellement envie de lui, désireuse de se laisser aller dans le sexe et de tout oublier.

Draco enfonça un doigt en elle et la prépara doucement mais Hermione n'était pas d'humeur à la tendresse, elle retira sa main et l'engagea à la prendre, l'embrassant furieusement. Le blond la pénétra d'un coup de rein la faisant gémir, et se mit à aller en elle rapidement déversant toute sa frustration et son propre stress. Il n'y avait rien de tendre dans leur ébat mais ils en avaient besoin tous les deux.

Hermione fut soudain surprise par la force de son orgasme, elle cria le prénom de son amant qui vint quelques minutes plus tard.

ooOoo

A suivre…

J'espère que ce chapitre si attendu ne vous laisse pas trop sur votre faim. Au prochain chapitre, réapparition d'un très vieux personnage de la fic, et l'on en apprendra plus sur Victoria.

Une petite review ? Ça ne coûte rien, ça fait plaisir à l'auteur (même les menaces de mort), et ça peut aussi permettre de la faire progresser.


End file.
